


En mis fotos estás

by KatsudonKo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, VictUuri, autorealizacion, depresión, moda - Freeform, modelo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo
Summary: Víctor es un modelo de alta costura, lleva toda una vida de éxito que lo catapulta a una depresión. La vida siendo un alfa perfecto le pasa la cuenta, pero todo comienza a mejorar cuando aparece Yuuri en su vida, el nuevo fotógrafo de la editorial. El japonés lo impulsa a buscar a ayuda y de a poco la vida se va transformando en algo que jamás había esperado.Este es un Victuuri omegaverse, en esta historia NO son destinados. Contiene M-preg.Fanfic beteado por misterymxgic





	1. Foto 001.jpg

Posar y sonreír; esa era su vida.  
Tenía que verse hermoso todo el tiempo y sonreír a las cámaras que lo fotografiaban sin parar. Su vida estaba hecha para ser transparente, siempre estaba bajo el ojo de las personas y eso era algo que lo aplastaba, era agobiante sentir que su vida y conducta estaba hecha para complacer a los demás.  
Víctor Nikiforov era un alfa conocido y exitoso modelo de pasarela. Trabajaba en revistas famosas y posaba para tiendas también. No se involucraba en escándalos ni farándula, por lo que era apreciado en el mundo de la moda como un trabajador serio, además su impecable belleza exótica atraía la mira de todas las personas. Era una joya pulida, un diamante hermoso que relucía bajo las cámaras.  
Pero se encontraba deprimido.  
No deprimido de estar triste, o tener un mal día o una mala semana, no.  
Víctor tenía depresión, un dolor en el cuerpo que lo llevaba acompañando por mucho tiempo. No sabía cuándo había comenzado o como, pero el progreso fue lento, tan lento que no notó cuando de pronto se vio envuelto en un torbellino de negatividad que lo hacía sentir constantemente miserable.  
Por supuesto, esto nadie lo notaba. Todos a su alrededor actuaban normal con él y es que el era un excelente actor. Para él fingir y actuar como si nada malo pasara era parte de su trabajo, sabía bien cómo sonreír ante las cámaras y como fingir una risa cantarina ante los chistes aburridos de los demás modelos.  
Se sentía cansado constantemente, le costaba dormir pero de día siempre tenía sueño. Tapaba sus ojeras con el maquillaje más caro del mercado, por lo que no se notaba. Su estado de ánimo pasaba de tristeza a enojo o angustia en un santiamén e incluso su olor se alteraba. Por primera vez en su vida tuvo que empezar a tomar inhibidores para que nadie a su alrededor se molestara por sus constantes cambios de aroma.  
No quería tener esa vida. No quería vivir así en un estado constante de letargo, donde el principio y el final del día eran iguales, donde no encontraba nada que lo llenase o lo hiciera sentir bien. Sabía que el problema de todo venía dentro de él.  
Pero no hacía nada, seguía viviendo por inercia y trabajando como loco. Su vida giraba entorno a su trabajo y, por lo tanto, no tenía tiempo para sí mismo, no podía mostrarse vulnerable por que eso no era aceptado en su mundo, menos que un alfa respetado como él mostrase esa vulnerabilidad.  
Ese día era como cualquier otro.  
La revista de moda donde trabajaba era famosa, organizaban muchos desfiles de pasarela y eran líderes en moda y maquillaje. Por supuesto Víctor trabajaba ahí.  
Nada le emocionaba de ese día, pero al menos era un día blanco para él.  
¿Qué era un día blanco?  
Era extraño, pero había días en que no sentía absolutamente nada. Ni pena, ni rabia, no había dolor pero tampoco felicidad, su cuerpo parecía una cáscara vacía de emociones. Eso era un día blanco.  
Y al final terminaban siendo sus días preferidos, claro, no sentía alegría pero al menos no estaba ese dolor punzante en su pecho martilleándolo, menos la angustiaba que lo tenía al borde de las lágrimas constantemente.  
Llegó al edificio como cualquier otro día y se dirigió a la sección de maquillaje. Ese día estaba programada una sección de fotos para una nueva diseñadora que era famosa en el mercado. Víctor se cambió de ropa mientras saludaba con efusividad a las personas a su alrededor, no era necesario que nadie notara lo muerto que estaba por dentro.  
—¡Víctor! Pasa por la sección de peluquería primero, probaremos un nuevo peinado en ti.  
Suspiró con cansancio, su pelo siempre era toqueteado en exceso por el peluquero, tenía que escuchar los hermoso que le parecía y como parecía un ángel al tener el pelo tan largo y plateado.  
Recibía cumplidos constantemente, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se deslumbrara con su belleza y antaño eso era algo que le gustaba, le reconfortaba estar en el foco de atención ya que era parte de su carrera.  
Pero ahora sentía que no podía recepcionar los piropos. Los escuchaba y entendía, pero no era capaz de recibirlos, de sentir esa calidez de entender que era alguien hermoso, por que el sentirse así de frio constantemente era desesperante y parecía opacar todas las cosas buenas que intentaban entrar en su vida.  
Cuando ya estaba peinado y maquillado se dirigió al set donde comenzaría la sesión de fotos. La gente corría de un lado para otro sin prestarle atención, Víctor se detuvo a mirar a una pareja detrás de las cámaras dándose besos mientras se murmuraban palabras de amor.  
Hace tiempo dejó de buscar a su persona destinada. No la encontró nunca y la verdad, poco le importaba ahora, dudaba que alguien quisiera a un ser tan defectuoso como él lo estaba y al final estaba bien, al fin y al cabo no todas las personas decidían estar con su destinado, muchas veces estos ya habían hecho su vida y Víctor sospechaba que en su caso era igual, ya no valía la pena seguir buscando.  
—Víctor, ven aquí un momento. —Sala lo trajo a la realidad, la italiana era una de las encargadas de evaluar que todo el set estuviera listo para las sesiones, en ese momento era JJ el que estaba posando por lo que debía esperar su turno.  
Se acercó a ella para escuchar sus instrucciones, miró un segundo al japonés que estaba a su lado para dirigir su vista nuevamente a la beta italiana.  
—Este es Yuuri Katsuki, será el nuevo fotógrafo encargado de tus sesiones. —Sala apuntó al japonés. —Yuuri, este es Víctor Nikiforov, tu modelo a cargo.  
—Un placer conocerte, Yuuri. —Víctor estrechó su mano con firmeza mientras le sonreía, una deslumbrante sonrisa como todas las que cargaba en el trabajo.  
—U-un placer, señor Nikiforov. —murmuró el japonés bajando la mirada.  
Era curioso, su agarre era firme y sin temblores, mientras que su voz parecía temblar ante su presencia. Aunque tal vez solo se sentía deslumbrado con su belleza física.  
—Yuuri es excelente, Víctor. Tuve que robármelo de la competencia cuando lo descubrí, así que sácale provecho ¿sí? Ahora empezará la sesión, sigue sus instrucciones y todo estará bien.  
Los dejó solos mientras se iba a dar órdenes a otra parte. Yuuri no lo miró más a los ojos, al parecer demasiado nervioso como para interactuar y comenzó a ordenar unos papeles y apretar botoncitos en su cámara, quizá configurándola o algo así.  
Víctor paseo la mirada a su alrededor, esperando paciente a empezar la sesión para luego ir a encerrarse a su casa y no salir el resto del día. Miró un rato al japonés evaluándolo con descaro.  
Era más bajo que el, cosa lógica considerando que los japoneses solían ser bajitos. Su cabello negro azabache le llamó la atención, en Rusia no era un tono muy común y Yuuri parecía tenerlo muy oscuro, era un tono bonito a la vista.  
Contextura delgada, pero bastante simplón, no estaba seguro si era un beta o un omega, pero estaba seguro que alfa no sería. Los lentes le daban un aire bastante tierno, parecía bastante joven, aunque no se atrevió a preguntar su edad.  
—Todo listo señor Nikiforov, ya empezaremos la sesión.  
—Ok.  
Iba a subir al set que estaba dispuesto para las fotos cuando la mano de Yuuri en su brazo lo detuvo.  
—Un momento. —el nipón ahora lo miraba a los ojos, dejando el nerviosismo atrás, tenía una expresión seria. Lo miraba escrutador de arriba abajo haciéndolo sentir extrañamente expuesto.  
Eso era una novedad; en sus días blancos muy rara vez sentía algo, pero bajo la mirada de Yuuri se sintió un tanto incómodo, ¿se veía mal o algo así? porque el japonés tenía el ceño fruncido ahora y negaba con la cabeza murmurando algo inentendible.  
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó para romper ese silencio tenso.  
—Necesito que te sueltes el pelo. Y que te saques tanto maquillaje también, apenas y te veo los ojos.  
—¿Qué? —Víctor lo miró estupefacto. —Estuve casi dos horas maquillándome y una hora más en peluquería.  
—Un malgasto de tiempo, la verdad. Eres demasiado hermoso como para tener tanto maquillaje tapando tu cara, además ese peinado como ocultando tu pelo… es como si intentaran domesticarte. —soltó Yuuri sin anestesia. —No te preocupes, te llevaré a maquillaje y daré instrucciones.  
—E-esta bien. —murmuró extrañado. Eso era nuevo, no se esperaba una actitud tan resuelta en el fotógrafo, mucho menos al haberse mostrado tan tímido unos segundos atrás.  
Se dirigieron a maquillaje. Víctor se sentó esperando que lo limpiaran mientras Yuuri hablaba con la maquilladora.  
Por supuesto no estaba muy feliz, la chica era una alfa con un carácter bastante fuerte. Víctor pensó que se amedrentaría, pero el fotógrafo se mantuvo firme en su pedido y no cedió hasta que la maquilladora cedió a regañadientes, acercando la silla de Víctor frente al espejo para limpiar su cara y comenzar su labor.  
Tardó mucho menos de lo pensado, no había pasado ni media hora y ya estaba listo. Se echó un vistazo al espejo para notar un maquillaje bastante natural, parecía que solo le habían tapado las ojeras y arreglado un poco el perfil, sus ojos resaltaban un poco más de lo normal, tal vez por la sutileza con la que lo pintaron.  
En peluquería fue incluso menos tiempo: le soltaron el cabello y peinaron un poco. Yuuri se lo llevó de inmediato al set y comenzó la sesión, señalándole con un gesto de la mano donde debía sentarse.  
Posó, sonrió e hizo su magia frente a la cámara incesante del japonés. Tenía cierta curiosidad por ver como quedarían esas imágenes. Se sentía extrañamente expuesto, tal vez por que estaba acostumbrado a llegar al set casi como si fuera otra persona, por primera vez sentía que lo estaban fotografiando a él.  
—Listo, con esto terminamos por hoy. —Yuuri le sonrió rebosando felicidad, parecía contento con las fotos, por lo que podía dar por terminado su trabajo, después de todo el solo debía sonreír y verse hermoso, el resto del trabajo era del fotógrafo, el editor, el encargado de marketing, etc.  
Se despidió con soltura ante la reverencia del japonés. Era curioso su comportamiento, pero Víctor no pensó demasiado en ello, al fin y al cabo todas las personas que trabajaban en esa revista tenían algo de singular. Yuuri era un personaje más de ese mundillo, el japonés nervioso que de pronto sacaba personalidad y se ponía apasionado con su trabajo. Era mejor personaje que el modelo guapo y perfecto que estaba más vacío por dentro que una empanada de queso.  
Volvió al proceso en reversa, sacándose el resto de maquillaje y cambiándose de ropa, estaba por irse a su casa, probablemente a pedir comida a pedido y ver Netflix hasta tarde cuando Katsuki lo alcanzó en la entrada.  
—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó directo, estaba impaciente por llegar y encerrarse en su habitación, había sido demasiada interacción con el mundo por ese día  
—Quería saber si me puedes pasar tu mail, quiero enviarte las fotos listas durante la noche y así ves si te gustan.  
—¿Para qué? —jamás le habían preguntado si le gustaban sus fotos, la revista simplemente decidía qué era lo que deseaban y ya estaba, nadie se preocupaba si los modelos estaban conformes o no, porque así era ese mundo y Víctor lo aceptaba así.  
—Porque tu opinión es importante. —Yuuri lo miro extrañado. —Necesito saber si te gustan las fotos que te saco, si estás cómodo con la imagen que proyectas las sesiones salen más naturales y el trabajo es mejor logrado.  
—Esta bien. —Víctor no iba a discutir eso porque le daba igual, buscó en su billetera una tarjeta con sus datos y se la entregó al japonés de forma desinteresada.  
Yuuri tomó la tarjeta con sus dos manos mientras la observaba un tanto avergonzado, Víctor vio como el sonrojo cubría su cara y le pareció de lo mas extraño, ¿ahora le daba vergüenza?  
—Solo necesito el mail, aquí salen todos tus datos de contacto. —murmuró Yuuri nuevamente bajando la mirada.  
—No pasa nada, solo es un teléfono. —así que le daba vergüenza recibir su teléfono pero no tenía problemas en pedir su mail, Yuuri si que era raro. —Bueno, hasta mañana, supongo.  
—Hasta mañana, señor Nikiforov.  
Se alejó haciendo un gesto con la mano, era gracioso que lo tratara de forma tan formal pero lo dejó estar, quería volver pronto a su casa para encerrarse en ella. Por lo general debía ocultar mucho su rostro cuando estaba en la calle por si alguien lo reconocía, sentía que había exprimido toda la energía del día en fingir y sonreír en su trabajo, ahora quería encerrarse en la oscuridad de su habitación hasta la mañana siguiente.  
___________________________________________________

Despertó en la mañana un tanto descolocado. No se había dado cuenta de cuando se había quedado dormido, pero al menos se sentía descansado. Había tenido una noche reparadora y eso era un milagro que se daba pocas veces, tener energías renovadas lo hacía sentir menos miserable.  
Estaba por levantarse a ducharse cuando recordó el pedido de Katsuki, había olvidado revisar durante la noche el mail por lo que busco su celular y abrió el mensaje que le había llegado del nipón.  
Había al menos 10 fotos, debían ser las que había escogido el nipón porque se había tomado como mínimo 100, no le dio importancia y abrió la carpeta para echarle un vistazo.  
Se quedó contemplando la primera foto por mucho tiempo.  
Era… diferente. Realmente ese pequeño beta o omega, lo que fuera, tenía un talento innato para la fotografía, porque esa persona que se reflejaba en las imágenes era alguien que jamás había visto en una sesión de fotos.  
Era él. Más real que nunca, sin tantas cosas encima para ocultarlo y resaltando como jamás lo había hecho: su pelo largo y suelto caía con gracia por un costado, tenía la cara más limpia y, por lo tanto, su expresión se tornaba más sincera. Notó que Katsuki no le envió ninguna foto en la que estuviera sonriendo, todas con una expresión seria o pensativa, esos momentos en los que su sonrisa moría ante la cámara y que anteriores fotógrafos solo ignoraban, Yuuri fue capaz de hacer una obra de arte de ello.  
Se levantó para seguir con su rutina de belleza antes de irse a trabajar. Las imágenes seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza mientras paseaba por su vacío y grisáceo departamento, carente de fotos, platas o cualquier cosa que tuviera vida y color. Su departamento era tan deprimente como él mismo lo era.  
Al llegar al trabajo notó más jaleo de lo habitual; todos parecían felices con las nuevas fotos de Katsuki, el cual tuvo a cargo dos modelos más el día anterior por lo que su trabajo se apreciaba de tres formas distintas.  
Las fotos de JJ rebosaban energía. Siempre buscaban que los modelos se vieran posando junto a objetos o luciendo hermosos mientras fingían que hacían tal o cual actividad; sin embargo Yuuri había insistido en llevarle una batería a JJ y hacerle tocar, el modelo manejaba el instrumento con maestría y se dejó llevar por su característica energía mientras tocaba el instrumento. Era hermoso la forma en la que lucía cuando sonreía de verdad.  
Las fotos de Mila tenían un atractivo inocente. Solían dejarla casi desnuda para sacarle fotos sensuales y provocativas, la beta era excelente en eso y deslumbraba a todos con su atractivo femenino, pero por primera vez parecía brillar por algo diferente. Yuuri había insistido en que probara un vestido diferente de la misma diseñadora, con esa ropa y el peinado que le hicieron se veía hasta tierna, con un aire juguetón que al fin demostraba lo joven que era y lo atractiva que podía verse sin quedar casi desnuda frente a la cámara. Sus fotos en especial hicieron furor y tenía a casi toda la editorial corriendo.  
En cuanto a Víctor… se veía más natural que nunca. No se había equivocado al notar que Yuuri no había seleccionado ninguna foto en la que estuviera sonriendo, parecía haber elegido las fotos en las que su expresión era la menos forzada posible, logrando un efecto tan real y natural que no podía dejar de observar las imágenes, viéndose por primera vez reflejado en ellas.  
Levantó la cabeza al notar un cosquilleo, Yuuri lo observaba del otro lado de la habitación mientras Víctor sostenía las fotos. Un asentimiento cortés de parte del japonés le dieron a entender algo que jamás se esperaría de otro ser humano.  
Yuuri podía verlo. Al menos en las imágenes no parecía tragarse sus expresiones falsas y sonrisas de revista. El japonés era capaz de observarlo realmente y eso le provocó un escalofrío, porque el saberse expuesto sabiéndose tan roto por dentro lo hizo sentirse sucio, no quería que nadie viera esa faceta deprimente de él y no entendía cómo alguien pudo retratarla y hasta convertirla en arte casi en el mismo instante en que se habían conocido.  
El resto de la semana se preocupó de ignorar al japonés y evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible. La revista estaba por salir y siempre lo hacía con una fiesta previa, a la cual todos los modelos y trabajadores debía asistir por obligación para pesar del ruso.  
Ese día era particularmente malo para él.  
Había soñado de nuevo con la muerte de sus padres, despertó llorando en la madrugada con el corazón en la garganta. Se sentía un desastre de alfa y no quería ver a nadie.  
Pero la vida tenía que seguir, por lo que al final del día tuvo que arreglarse de alguna forma y asistir a la dichosa fiesta de oficina. Notó con pesar que sus ojeras apenas pasaban desapercibidas, se dirigió con desánimo fuera de su departamento, la energía ya fuera de su cuerpo por culpa del hambre, apenas había comido en todo el día debido al nudo en el estómago que sentía cada vez que recordaba el sueño.  
Quizás todo había comenzado con el accidente de sus padres… o no. Quién sabe.  
El alcohol, la comida y las charlas vacías eran las estrellas de la fiesta. Víctor comió de apoco los diferentes canapés que habían, tomando con cuidado el vaso de vodka que le habían ofrecido, no quería caer en emborracharse porque se había resistido mucho tiempo a la tentación de beber alcohol para olvidarse de su dolor.  
Trataba de ver eso como un foco de resistencia. Sabía que si se refugiaba en el alcohol la cosa podía empeorar y no quería eso, estaba cansado de que la vida fuese dolorosa para él.  
Recibió miles de felicitaciones por las fotos y tuvo que aguantar con estoico las charlas vacías de otros modelos, por no decir las miradas lascivas que recibía su cuerpo de vez en cuando. Era un alfa atractivo y eso lo sabía, pero no le gustaba verse devorado por lo directores de la revista o por sus compañeros. Esa era una de las cosas de su vida que detestaba, todas sus relaciones de pareja habían sido pasionales y él tenía la mitad de la culpa en eso, pero no era como si alguien lo hubiese amado por quien era él.  
Tal vez porque realmente, él era una mierda.  
Si, debía ser eso.  
—Felicidades por la última sesión de fotos, ¡te veías muy atractivo! —un grupo de chicas estaba a su alrededor, Víctor solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza ante los cumplidos.  
—Tu expresión de tristeza es preciosa, sentí que me perdía en mis pensamientos con solo verte.  
—¡Sencillamente hermoso! Mirando hacia el horizonte como perdido… ¡Me encanto!  
Se quedó estático al recibir esas palabras, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir mientras sentía como un nudo se apretaba fuerte en su garganta, si no hacía algo pronto las lágrimas terminarían por desbordarlo y romperían su actuación de alfa perfecto.  
Agradeció de forma torpe y se alejó con rapidez, saliendo de la zona de la fiesta para llegar a un pasillo vacío. Entró en la primera oficina que encontró y una vez alcanzó el balcón se arrodillo en el piso, derrumbándose en un llanto tan desesperado que casi se sorprendió de tener eso acumulado en el cuerpo sin que nadie más lo notara.  
El llanto no paraba y Víctor ya no tenía energías para retenerlo, siguió llorando mientras sentía una angustia horrible, jamás pensó que unas palabras así podrían afectarlo tanto, el que las personas lo encontraran hermoso incluso en su tristeza fue como una sentencia de muerte.  
Incluso cuando se veía vulnerable las personas tapaban esa verdad con una carátula, sin importarles por qué se sentía así o si realmente era una actuación. Lo tacharon de hermoso, riéndose y maravillándose de ello e ignorando por completo la soledad bestial que lo aprisionaba.  
Siguió sollozando un rato más hasta que el llanto al fin se calmó. Por un lado detestaba ese momento, porque sentía que necesitaba llorar mucho más para poder consolarse, pero las lágrimas no le habían alcanzado. Ahora venía esa sensación de agotamiento y aturdimiento que lo atacaba después de una crisis de llanto.  
Sentado donde estaba mirando el vacío escuchó unos pasos detrás de él. Los sonidos de pisada le provocaron un escalofrío al saberse descubierto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba esa persona tras él?  
No quiso levantar la vista para ver quién se había parado a su lado, solo volteó la mirada cuando notó que se sentaron junto a él, fue ahí cuando se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Yuuri Katsuki sentado cerca suyo.  
—No voy a preguntar si estas bien, por que esta claro que no lo estas. —dijo Yuuri sin esperar que la hablara. —Pero puedes contarme lo que te pasa si lo necesitas.  
Víctor apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, mirándolo de lado ya sin importarle cómo se veía. Probablemente como un desastre, con los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto.  
—No sé si quiero hablarlo. —murmuró entonces.  
—Esta bien si no quieres hacerlo. —Yuuri suspiró ahora mirando hacia el frente. —Pero estoy aquí si lo necesitas.  
—Apenas me conoces.  
—Eso puede cambiar, ¿sabes? —Yuuri ahora le sonreía y parecía emanar una calidez que logró calmarlo un poco. —No tienes por qué pasar por esto solo, puedes recibir apoyo de otras personas.  
—No tengo otras personas, estoy solo. —seguía observando a Yuuri, preguntándose de dónde venía esa extraña calidez.  
—Ya no. Estoy aquí. —tal vez era la forma en que sonreía, de una forma muy familiar.  
—Me temo que podrías espantarte de mí si supieras como soy realmente. —Víctor lo recorrió con la mirada, por primera vez curioso acerca del japonés. —¿Qué ganas tú con escucharme?  
—Solo quiero ayudarte, no necesitas estar solo. —los ojos de Yuuri tenían un toque rojizo, no lo había notado antes. —Te escucho.  
No sabía por qué, tal vez era la primera vez que alguien lo veía de verdad, que podía escuchar lo que decía abiertamente sin juzgarlo y que buscaba ayudarlo sin nada a cambio.  
Así que se abrió. Frente a un extraño comenzó a hablar de su vida, del dolor que sentía al vivir y como era una lucha constante salir de la casa y respirar el aire, sonreírle a las personas y fingir que no se quería morir.  
Le contó de sus penas, del por qué de sus lágrimas, habló de sus padres y de lo solo que se sentía, de lo vacío y superficial que siempre había sido y cómo esto le había costado la felicidad.  
Hablaron por horas. Ya no sentía el frío en el aire, solo se vio inmerso en la charla con Yuuri; en las cosas que decía el japonés y como parecía importarle de verdad lo que le decía, sus palabras eran como una caricia muy suave, pero una caricia al fin y al cabo.  
Cuando al fin parecieron llegar a una pausa, Víctor se sintió un poco más ligero. Tal parecía que desahogarse de algo servía y al parecer se notaba, a juzgar por la sonrisa que le dedicó Katsuki.  
—¿Te sientes mejor?  
—Solo un poco.  
—Sigue siendo mejor. —Yuuri se acomodó más en el suelo, llevaban mucho rato en la misma posición y tal vez sentía los músculos agarrotados. —Te sirvió hablar de lo que te pasaba.  
—No creí que eso fuera posible, pero sí. —admitió un poco más relajado.  
—No quiero que te ofendas ni nada pero… ¿has pensado en buscar ayuda profesional?  
Víctor frunció un poco los labios, desviando la mirada incómodo.  
—Lo tomaré como un no.  
—No quiero que las personas piensen que soy débil, tengo una imagen que mantener y que debo llevar. Un alfa yendo al psicólogo por ayuda… me destrozarían.  
—Para empezar, no tienes porque andar divulgándolo; si vas al psicólogo eso es cosa tuya y de nadie más. —puntualizó Yuuri. —Segundo, no eres débil. El tener la fortaleza para admitir que tienes un problema y buscar la ayuda adecuada te hace fuerte y tu tienes eso de sobra, sé que puedes buscar ayuda y mejorar. Y por último, esa imagen que mantienes es demasiado pesada para ti y si no te hace bien puedes romperla ya que tú mismo la creaste.  
Tenía su punto… después de todo, podía dejarlo como un secreto e intentar mejorar, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que NO quería seguir así. Ya no podía seguir viviendo de esa forma tan aplastante.  
—No sé qué hacer. —escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, tal vez si se hacía bolita dejaba de sentirse tan miserable y todo mejoraba.  
—Yo te ayudaré. Sí realmente quieres mejorar y decides que tomarás las riendas de la situación buscando ayuda profesional, prometo estar contigo en cada minuto del proceso, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes buscarme. No estarás solo en esto.  
Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, conmovido por las palabras del fotógrafo. Reparó un poco en su mirada sincera y se sintió reconfortado, como cuando te dejas consolar después del llanto.  
—¿Por qué haces esto, Yuuri? Apenas nos conocemos…  
—Porque lo necesitas. —Yuuri desvió la mirada. No estaba muy seguro por la falta de luz, pero parecía que se había sonrojado. —No tienes que estar solo, pude verte un momento mientras te fotografiaba, realmente estabas triste. No quise poner las fotografías tuyas sonriendo porque me era doloroso ver esa expresión fingida. Quiero verte sonreír de verdad.  
—Solo… tengo que pensarlo. —Se sentía conmovido por las palabras del japonés, pero su mente estaba aturdida, le costaba concentrarse más de lo normal e hilar pensamientos. No sabía si la ayuda profesional le serviría, pero estaba empezando a creer que al menos debía intentarlo, agotar todas las instancias que tenía a su alcance.  
Abandonaron ese balcón después de un rato, Yuuri tiritaba de frío y el no lo había notado, le pasó su chaqueta sin dudarlo a pesar de las protestas del nipón.  
—De verdad no lo necesito, tómalo. —Yuuri hizo un intento de sacarse la chaqueta, pero Víctor negó.  
—Estás helado y no paras de tiritar, no me di cuenta que tenias tanto frío. —Lo analizó de arriba abajo, ahora que lo veía Yuuri lucía un tanto frágil físicamente. A pesar de que era un tanto maleducado preguntar, después de haberse abierto emocionalmente con él no le parecía tan malo así que se atrevió. —¿Cuál es tu segundo género?  
Yuuri se detuvo en seco, mirándolo ahora receloso.  
—¿Importa?  
—No realmente. —se encogió de hombros. —Es solo que no tienes olor, pero tampoco pareces un beta. Tengo curiosidad.  
—Soy omega. —respondió Yuuri, siguieron caminando por el pasillo de vuelta—Utilizo inhibidores.  
—¿Por qué lo ocultas?  
—No lo hago, es solo que en Japón se nos enseña a usar inhibidores para que nuestras emociones no interfieran en el trabajo de los demás. A pesar de que llevo años fuera me acostumbre a ello, es todo.  
—Entiendo. —murmuró Víctor mirándolo de reojo.  
Llegaron por fin de vuelta a la fiesta para encontrarse con que ya casi todos se había ido, al final habían estado horas hablando por lo que se les paso el tiempo. Víctor no podía estar más aliviado por eso.  
Se despidieron en la entrada, Yuuri prometiendo regresarle la chaqueta al día siguiente. Víctor lo vio alejarse por las calles con la duda en su mente, no había dejado de pensarlo desde que lo vio alejarse.  
¿Cómo sería el olor de Yuuri?


	2. Foto 002.jpg

Desde que se había cambiado de trabajo, las cosas habían mejorado mucho para Yuuri.  
Su vida como fotógrafo era algo que adoraba, realmente había luchado por llegar a donde estaba y ahora se encontraba en un trabajo que le encantaba. Poder retratar a las personas potenciando su belleza y volviéndolos etéreos en una fotografía era algo que amaba, no se imaginaba su vida de otra forma.  
Conocer a Víctor había sido toda una experiencia para él.  
Desde luego ya sabía quién era. Después de todo era un modelo muy famoso y reconocido en la industria, pero el verlo en persona lo dejó sin aliento; era el alfa más hermoso que había visto en su vida, tenía un aura de belleza extraordinaria que lo dejó tartamudeando como un idiota en su presencia.  
Superado el primer contacto, noto inmediatamente dos cosas:  
Primero, Víctor no tenía olor. Había escuchado lo varonil y atractivo que era el olor de alfa de Víctor y tenía cierta esperanza de sentirlo en vivo y en directo, pero al parecer el ruso había decidido justo ahora comenzar con los inhibidores, por lo que tuvo que aguantarse esas ganas secretas.  
Segundo y más importante: el ruso era claramente infeliz. No estaba seguro si estaba pasando por un mal día o por un mal momento, pero su expresión forzada y rostro indiferente gritaba a leguas que su estado de ánimo estaba por el suelo. La cosa se volvió aún más evidente una vez vio las fotografías que le sacó, en ellas era imposible que el alfa ocultase la expresión forzada que mantenía en su rostro.  
Los primeros días de trabajo fueron de adaptación.   
Tenía a su cargo otros dos modelos aparte de Víctor, por lo que no podía perder mucho el tiempo pensando en el alfa. Estaba más preocupado de adaptarse lo más rápido posible y hacer un trabajo excelente, porque la siguiente revista saldría pronto y con ello sus primeras fotografías.  
Gracias a kami-sama todo había salido bien. Sus fotos habían causado furor y eso le dio un suspiro de alivio. Había estado muy preocupado porque sabía que se esperaba mucho de él, después de todo siendo un omega las cosas se le ponían un poco más difíciles, sobre todo en un país como Rusia.  
Todo sería más fácil si se hubiese ido con su destinada.   
La vida la tendría armada y no debería estar preocupándose de vivir en un país extranjero donde el clima y las personas eran frías y de paso se le subestimaba por su segundo género, probablemente estaría aún en Japón, casado y criando cachorros, las fotos habrían pasado a la historia y se dedicaría a ser amo de casa.  
Pero esa era la vida que había elegido y lo había hecho feliz, sin ninguna atadura que lo aplastase y obligase a dejar de vivir sus sueños.  
Yuuri Katsuki era un omega libre y dueño de su propio destino.  
Luego de encontrarse al ruso en lo que parecía ser una crisis de angustia, se decidió a hablarle. Escuchar todo lo que el alfa sentía y pensaba de sí mismo, los pensamientos autodestructivos que poseía y las pocas ganas que tenía de vivir lo alarmaron. Fue como si una luz de alerta se activara en su cerebro y por eso se decidió a ayudarlo. Algo le decía que no debía dejarlo solo en ese momento, porque sabía que podría terminar haciendo algo precipitado si su situación seguía por mucho tiempo más así.  
Así que lo instó a buscar ayuda psicológica. Busco el dato de un terapeuta del cual había escuchado buenas referencias y que por suerte vivía en St. Petersburgo, por lo que no tuvo problemas en que Víctor lo aceptara.  
Había decidido ayudarlo en cada paso del difícil camino que tenía por delante. Si no estaba equivocado, Víctor tenía depresión y eso era algo que no debía tomar a la ligera. A pesar de que apenas se conocían y no podían ser llamados amigos, sentía que era su deber el apoyarlo. El saber que estaba pasando por una situación así y ser indiferente hubiese ido en contra de toda su naturaleza.   
Al principio había sido bastante difícil. El ruso era terco y obstinado, no quería su ayuda, pero a ratos lo llamaba porque no quería estar solo. Sufría constantes cambios de humor que a Yuuri le costaba seguir y, con el tiempo, había empezado a frecuentar su departamento para asegurarse de que estuviese comiendo de forma adecuada, todo para encontrarse con muchos envases de comida a pedido arrumbadas en el basurero.  
—No sé lo que me pasa. Hay momentos en que detesto a las personas. Solo con estar en un grupo me colapsa y quiero apartarme, pero cuando llego al departamento la soledad me ahoga. —Víctor estaba en el sofá, sujetándose el rostro con las manos mientras Yuuri lo escuchaba apenado. Eran las 12 de la noche y se sentía un poco muerto de cansancio, pero la llamada del ruso a las 10 lo hizo levantarse para volar a su departamento.  
—Entiendo, y me llamaste porque no querías estar solo.  
—Lo siento tanto… no quiero molestarte más, Yuuri. De verdad. Pero sentí que me estaba ahogando y tu presencia me calma.  
—No te disculpes, de hecho esto es algo bueno. —Víctor lo miró sin creérselo del todo. Ante ese gesto le sonrió intentando calmarlo. —El que buscaras a alguien más y digas abiertamente como te sientes es positivo, Víctor: significa que estás más dispuesto a abrirte con la gente.  
—Solo contigo. —murmuró el ruso.  
—Pero algo es algo, ¿no? —se encogió de hombros, lo mejor era ser positivo sin llegar a ser vacío. —No te fuerces mucho. Si no quieres rodearte de gente y fingir, entonces no lo hagas. A pasitos de tortuga, ¿recuerdas?  
—Siento que son pasos de bebé tortuga. —el ruso se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en el sillón. —¿Te quedarás aquí, cierto?  
—No quisiera molestarte. —Yuuri se levantó, ya dispuesto a irse. La verdad es que la hora lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero no lo demostraría. —Regresaré a mi departamento y mañana nos veremos en el trabajo.  
Víctor lo alcanzó antes de que tomara su bolso.  
—Quédate. No es seguro que salgas a esta hora, mucho menos alguien como tú.  
—¿A qué te refieres con alguien como yo? —si le respondía “un omega” era capaz de golpear su linda cara de modelo. Eso sí no lo aguantaría.  
—A alguien tan adorable. —Víctor sonrió de medio lado. Su sonrisa aún parecía algo triste, pero no en el estado desesperado en que lo había encontrado al llegar. Esa respuesta lo había hecho sonrojar. —Además, te ves pequeño en comparación a la gente de esta ciudad, podrían asaltarte.  
—No lo sé. —titubeó nervioso.  
—No se hable más, tengo una habitación de invitados. Si necesitas ropa te pasaré para que uses mañana.  
Después de eso se hizo común que Yuuri se quedara en su departamento o Víctor en el de él. Su relación fue mejorando poco a poco y convirtiéndose en un lazo cada vez más fuerte. Víctor hacía progresos en la terapia y cada vez eran más notorios.  
A medida que los meses pasaban, su amistad se afianzaba cada vez más. El ruso había empezado a mostrarse más como era él mismo: un alfa juguetón, coqueto y algo infantil. Yuuri se había sorprendido con cada faceta nueva que este sacaba y de a poco las conversaciones triviales también aparecieron en su día a día. Resultó que era fácil hablar con Víctor, aunque el ruso a veces se cerrara como ostra, este siempre encontraba una forma de dejarlo entrar, aunque sea estar a su lado, apoyándolo en silencio.  
Al cuarto mes se podían ver mejoras bastante notorias. Víctor ya andaba brincando por todas partes y solía colgarse del cuerpo de Yuuri, sorprendiéndolo de vez en cuando al estar trabajando o haciendo algo. De pronto sentía un peso en su espalda y ahí estaba Víctor, nuevamente abrazándolo y frotando su mejilla en su cabello.  
Fue cuando comenzaron estos actos que Yuuri comenzó a notar sus sentimientos por Víctor. No podía decir que era nada serio, Víctor se había convertido en su amigo y eso era algo que valoraba muchísimo, después de todo estaba solo en la ciudad.   
Hasta ahora había contenido sus sentimientos poniendo pequeños límites en cuanto al tacto o a no quedarse embobado mirándolo. Podía admitirse libremente que el alfa le gustaba, pero no pasaba más de eso. Era su crush y su mejor amigo a la vez, y no podía importarle menos, porque con solo ocupar el lugar de “mejor amigo” en la vida de Víctor era más que suficiente para él. No arriesgaría su amistad solo porque le gustara un poco, tal vez todo se limitaba a una atracción física. Yuuri seguía pensando que Víctor era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido.  
Cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos y Yuuri disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos, sobre todo porque al mejorar la confianza que se tenían, las sesiones de fotos también mejoraron; Víctor se soltaba más y así Yuuri se atrevía a pedirle cosas más osadas y diferentes a lo normal.

 

Ese día se había levantado con entusiasmo al trabajo.   
Lo habían felicitado por su última sesión con JJ y estaba más contento de lo usual. Sentía que por fin estaba triunfando en su carrera y eso lo llenaba; al fin estaba valiendo la pena tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento por llegar allí.  
Al principio le había costado mucho adaptarse a Rusia. Era un país muy frío, todo el mundo era más alto que él y lo miraban extraño por su color de pelo. Tener a Víctor de amigo fue un alivio, ya que al fin podía soltarse con alguien.  
—Yuuri, hoy le toca a JJ otra sesión de fotos, después de eso Víctor necesita otra sesión para el nuevo diseñador que estamos promocionando.  
—Está bien, iré con Jean. —suspiró Yuuri. Le pasaba por llegar tan feliz al trabajo, ahora tendría mucho que hacer.  
El canadiense lo esperaba con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. Esta vez debía probarse una serie de atuendos para el próximo desfile de moda que la revista realizaba semestralmente. Era un evento importante y Yuuri tenía que lucirse con su trabajo, la mitad de la decisión de los atuendos recaía en él y en cómo retrataría al modelo caminando por las exigentes pasarelas.  
—Necesito que te mantengas más serio cuando modeles, recuerda que esto es un desfile de renombre. No existen los errores. —cuando llegó a la sala de pruebas, Sala estaba regañando a JJ, el cual no hacía más que reírse y asentir.  
—Pero a Yuuri le gusta que sonría, ¿verdad Yuuri? —JJ había reparado en su presencia y ahora le guiñaba un ojo con descaro, regalándole esa sonrisa coqueta que siempre tenía guardada. Yuuri ahora era bastante inmune a esos actos, a pesar de lo mucho que lo avergonzaban al principio.  
—Solo cuando estamos en sesión, sabes que la pasarela es distinta.  
—Obedece, JJ. No tenemos tiempo para otra prueba. —Sala lanzó una última mirada enojada al canadiense antes de volverse a Yuuri. —Apenas termines necesito que vayas donde Víctor, su sesión de fotos tuvo que adelantarse porque la editorial quiere enviar una muestra de las fotos por adelantado al diseñador. Hay otras empresas que lo están cotizando y no queremos perderlo, es una joya en potencia.  
—Esta bien, no te preocupes. —Yuuri sonrió divertido, amaba su nueva vida, jamás se estaba quieto. —Correré donde Víctor cuando termine con Jean.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que soy tu favorito? —Jean se acercó aún risueño hacia él, rodeándolo con un brazo. —Porque siempre pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo.  
—Yo solo hago mi trabajo. —rio nervioso. A pesar de acostumbrarse a sus coqueteos, el alfa seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo y de paso con un olor bastante atrayente, aunque no era su tipo.  
JJ hizo un puchero ante esa respuesta.  
—Algún día conseguiré que me prestes más atención. Yuuri; ya lo verás.  
—Te pongo mucha atención. —resaltó el omega. —Debo mirarte mucho para que salgas bien en las fotos.  
—A veces no sé si eres inocente o solo me estas rechazando. —el alfa canadiense rio despreocupado. —Iré a cambiarme ahora, hazme ver guapo.  
Se marchó con su habitual aura alegre, dejando a Yuuri programar su cámara para la luz que había en la sala.  
Como siempre el canadiense parecía estar hecho para la pasarela. Yuuri sacó fotos de distintos ángulos, a veces casi contorsionándose para lograr la imagen perfecta, JJ era muy receptivo a sus pedidos y siempre parecía saber qué era lo que Yuuri estaba buscando. Al final terminó con mucho material que editar y elegir. Sabía que aún le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante, pero estaba más que satisfecho con el modelaje.  
Cuando estaba por ir al otro lado de la editorial, de pronto se vio envuelto por los brazos de Víctor.  
—¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué tardas tanto en venir a verme? Te estuve esperando mucho rato. —le encantaba cuando el ruso le hacía esos pucheros.  
—Lo siento, estaba con Jean. —sonrió, comenzaron a caminar juntos hacía el set donde harían la sesión. —Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.  
—Oh… ¿entonces no pasarás por mi departamento hoy?  
—Tengo muchas fotos que seleccionar y editar… mejor lo dejamos para otro día. — la verdad es que no quería cancelarle a Víctor y el alfa parecía pensar lo mismo a juzgar por su rostro entristecido. —¿Lo dejamos para el jueves?  
—Pero yo quería hacer algo hoy, incluso compré cervezas. —Víctor se cruzó de brazos, nuevamente con un puchero en la boca —No es justo que siempre tengas tanto trabajo.  
—Alguien tiene que hacerte lucir lindo. —lo molesto Yuuri, risueño. —Si no fuera por mí, tu belleza no resaltaría.  
—¡Oye! Yo soy increíblemente guapo. —Víctor hizo un elegante movimiento con su pelo pretendiendo ser altanero, aunque más consiguió que se quedara un tanto embobado mirando la cascada plateada moverse de esa forma. —No necesito edición. Al que debes editar es a JJ.  
—Como digas. —llegaron al set donde ya todo estaba listo para empezar. —Ve ahí a lucir guapo, tenemos que hacer esto rápido para terminar con mi trabajo.  
—¿Y si te ayudo?   
—Con que vayas y poses estamos bien. —Yuuri le indicó el centro del set. —Y hazlo rápido.  
—Me refiero a que puedo acompañarte hoy. —insistió Víctor. —Llevo las cervezas a tu departamento, pido algo de comer y te ayudo a seleccionar las fotos.  
—Mmmm… —no era tan mala idea, después de todo era un trabajo lento y tener la compañía de Víctor haría todo más ameno. —Está bien.  
Víctor de pronto sonrió y su sonrisa se asemejó tanto a un corazón que Yuuri contuvo el impulso de sacar la cámara para fotografiarlo. ¿Quién diría que podía tener una sonrisa tan hermosa?  
Después de eso la sesión salió bastante rápida, sacó más de cien fotos del alfa ruso. Nunca había visto a Víctor tan suelto y eso le estaba dando mucho material. Verlo así de contento después de muchos días en que su humor fue tan pesado era una alegría para la vista.  
Se separaron al salir del edificio. Yuuri se apresuró a llegar al departamento y comenzar de inmediato el proceso de selección, para posteriormente editar las imágenes. Sí terminaba rápido tal vez les quedaría algo de tiempo para ver una serie, hace poco habían comenzado a ver “Death Note” y Yuuri estaba muy intrigado, le estaba costando mucho el aguantarse de ver capítulos solo y traicionar a Víctor.  
Cuando llevaba la mitad de las imágenes de Jean sintió el timbre sonar.   
—Hasta que abres la puerta, afuera caen los pájaros congelados. —Víctor entró casi atropellándolo al departamento. Él había puesto la calefacción apenas había entrado, el invierno ruso recién estaba comenzando y lo estaba sufriendo de verdad.  
Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se giró al escuchar la lata de una cerveza siendo abierta.  
—Veo que tienes sed. —Víctor se encogió de hombros, sin parar de beber.  
Aprovechó ese momento en el que no lo estaba mirando para recorrerlo con la mirada. Su pelo caía suelto y sin orden alguno, se había dado cuenta que el alfa rara vez se lo tomaba y cuando lo hacía no se preocupaba de que quedara muy ordenado.  
Y es que tampoco era muy necesario. Yuuri sospechaba que Víctor podía verse atractivo de cualquier forma y no pudo evitar pensar en una de las sesiones de foto en la que debía usar un traje tan ajustado que resaltaba todos sus atributos.  
Sacudió la cabeza intentando desviar esos pensamientos. Era su mejor amigo y el único que tenía en Rusia, tenía que empezar a controlarse un poco, no debía ver al ruso de esa forma.  
Sacó una lata de cerveza y volvió a sentarse al sillón largo del living. Tenía que seguir seleccionando fotos como loco, lo más difícil era elegir las mejores porque eran muchísimas. Una vez seleccionadas podía empezar a editarlas.  
—¿Pido una pizza? —Víctor se sentó junto a él, con una nueva lata en la mano y mirando atentamente su laptop con las fotos de JJ.   
—¿Cómo lo haces? —soltó Yuuri con amargura. —Comes como loco y ahora tomas cerveza sin preocuparte. ¡Eres modelo! Pero no veo que te preocupes de tu dieta.  
—¿Para qué? No lo necesito. —Víctor se encogió de hombros, cuando se refería a su aspecto el alfa era tan malditamente seguro… en cambio Yuuri, uff. Mejor ni pensarlo. — Además, hago ejercicio para mantenerme bien.  
—Como digas. —siguió bebiendo de su lata mientras observaba analítico las fotos en su laptop. —Solo no la pidas con piña.  
Siguió trabajando mientras conversaba de trivialidades con Víctor. La pizza llegó y con ello su humor mejoró, aunque no se podía comparar al estado del ruso, el cual parecía cada vez más alegre a medida que seguía bebiendo latas de cerveza.  
Las horas pasaron mucho más rápido de lo normal: Víctor seguía bebiendo y parloteando de una forma cada vez más ebria, Yuuri solo podía reír al ver como su lengua comenzaba a trabarse y como se tambaleaba para ir al baño cada cierto rato.  
—Iuuri… ¡Abrázame! —de pronto tenía al alfa colgando de su cuello. Tuvo que atrapar la laptop ya que casi la lanzó por el repentino movimiento.  
—Víctor, por Dios, ten cuidado.  
Logró estabilizarla para seguir editando, aún con el ruso abrazándolo. Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a esa muestra de afecto, pero la cosa cambió cuando Víctor comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra su cabeza, como restregándose en él.   
“¿Acaso está buscando dejar su olor en mí?”  
No podía ser eso, Víctor estaba usando inhibidores. Además, eso era algo que se hacía en pareja, se estaba comportando como un paranoico.  
No hizo ningún comentario, sabía que no tenía caso hablar con un ebrio, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo, sobre todo cuando el ruso bajo las manos de su cuello y lo envolvió por la cintura.  
—Estas tan calentito… podría abrazarte todo el día. —murmuró Víctor, su voz se trabó un par de veces pero aun lograba entender lo que decía.  
—Es por la calefacción, si no probablemente estaría congelado. —“Actúa normal Katsuki, no vayas a delatarte.”  
—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —el bostezo que sintió contra su cabeza le advirtió que el ruso estaba por caer dormido ahí mismo, sonrió con ternura ante ese gesto.  
—Por supuesto que sí.  
—¿Y dormiremos juntos? —Víctor los estrechó aún más hacia él, logrando sacarle un par de acelerados latidos en su corazón. —Hace frío y quiero dormir abrazado a alguien. Siempre duermo solo, es aburrido.  
Debía estar como un tomate, no sabía qué decir y se enfocó en seguir mirando la pantalla y editando, no quería que el alfa notara lo nervioso que estaba. ¿Dormir juntos? ¿Eso se podía considerar normal entre amigos? Suponía que sí, recordaba vagamente haber compartido cama en algún momento con su amigo Phichit, cuando debían quedarse en algún lugar después de una fiesta.   
Pero la diferencia estaba en que Víctor era un alfa, las cosas cambiaban en ese caso y a pesar de que jamás mencionaban su segundo género y Yuuri solía ignorar eso en otras personas, cuando se trataba de Víctor le costaba no pensarlo, sobre todo porque era consciente de que le gustaba un poco.  
—Supongo que sí… después de todo no tengo otra habitación y el sillón sería muy incómodo para ti.  
—Es que eres tan cálido. —Víctor comenzó a deslizarse sobre él a medida que se quedaba dormido, tuvo que hacer malabares nuevamente con el computador para que el ruso se acomodara descaradamente en sus piernas. —Siempre logras relajarme.  
Y así, Víctor termino de acomodar su cabeza sobre sus piernas, después de estirar su cuerpo en el espacio que quedaba en el sofá.  
Respiro hondo intentando calmar sus nervios, Víctor era muy directo con él y eso a veces le chocaba, sobre todo cuando decía ese tipo de cosas, parecía que se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir el corazón acelerado.  
Cuanto terminó de editar comenzó a pasar las imágenes lentamente para analizar cada una con cuidado. Con una mano hacía clic cada vez que pasaba una foto y con la otra comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amigo lentamente, teniendo especial cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco que lo despertara.  
Su pelo era tan suave y sedoso. Tuvo que detenerse un momento para bajar la mirada y admirarlo de cerca, le gustaba la expresión pacífica que ponía al dormir. Apartó el largo cabello de su rostro para poder admirarlo mejor.  
Siguió acariciándolo mientras terminaba de repasar las imágenes. Cuando terminó envió las elegidas a JJ y guardó todo. Ya mañana debía llevar las elegidas a la revista y trabajar a partir de ello.  
Apagó el computador y se deslizó lentamente del sillón, dejando una almohada en su lugar para poder apoyar la cabeza de Víctor, el cual comenzó a murmurar cosas en ruso.  
Ordenó un poco el desastre de latas que había a su alrededor. Aprovechó de ir a lavarse los dientes y poner la alarma para mañana. Se dio el lujo de ponerla un poco más tarde de lo normal, ya que había terminado todo el trabajo pendiente.  
Cuando ya tenía casi todo listo para irse a dormir, volvió junto a Víctor, el cual seguía plácidamente dormido en el sofá.  
Le apenaba despertarlo, se veía tan tranquilo… ¿tal vez podría cargarlo hasta la habitación? Después de todo él tenía fuerza y Víctor a pesar de ser mucho más alto y fornido que él, era delgado, no debía pesar demasiado.  
“Bien, esto recae en la postura, solo levántalo con cuidado y llévalo hasta la cama”  
Se acuclilló junto al bello durmiente, posicionó sus brazos en lentos movimientos para no despertarlo, un brazo bajo sus piernas y otro bajo los hombros. Era una mala señal el que apenas pudiese abarcarlo, pero se tenía fe.   
Con el primer movimiento se dio cuenta que tal vez el ruso era demasiado para él, pero era un obstinado por naturaleza, no se daría por vencido solo para quedar como un debilucho, ni siquiera ante sí mismo.  
Volvió a hacer un intento por levantarlo, esta vez apoyando una rodilla en el suelo cuando la voz del ruso se sobresaltó.  
—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
Víctor lo miraba risueño, su rostro seguía adormilado pero la risa se encontraba bailando en sus ojos.  
—No quería despertarte. —respondió avergonzado, sacó los brazos de inmediato y se puso de pie, buscando guardar un poco de distancia para que no notara su sonrojo. —Quería llevarte a la cama sin molestarte, pero pesas demasiado para mí.  
Víctor se levantó del sofá aún con una sonrisa en la boca. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan feliz en un mismo día, el ver que por fin estaba comenzando a soltarse más y por ende sonreír más fue algo que lo motivó. Víctor estaba comenzando a mejorar, a pesar de que el alfa sintiese que eran pasitos de tortuga.  
—Eres tan tierno, Yuur.i—el ruso se levantó al fin después de desperezarse un poco, le revolvió el pelo con cariño provocándole un cosquilleo de felicidad. —¿Vamos a dormir?  
—Sí, estoy agotado. —suspiró con cansancio.  
Soltó un chillido cuando de pronto se vio en el aire, Víctor lo había tomado en brazos como una princesa y ahora lo llevaba a su habitación mientras se reía con ganas, su boca nuevamente formando un corazón.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame ahora! —soltó indignado, pegándole en los hombros con sus puños.  
—Ya que fracasó tu intento de príncipe encantador tendré que hacer yo ese papel. —Víctor lo depositó en la cama con cuidado. —El que tenga el pelo largo no me hace la princesa, la próxima vez despiértame ¿sí?  
Antes de que pudiese responderle, Víctor se inclinó, apretando una de sus mejillas con sus dedos para luego besar su frente con delicadeza.  
—Iré al baño y vuelvo, no debí tomar tanta cerveza, siento la cabeza embotada.  
Yuuri soltó un bufido mientras Víctor se alejaba, se había tomado 10 latas, por supuesto que estaba así. Le sorprendía que siquiera estuviese de pie. Y él que se sentía orgulloso de poder tomar un sixpack sin embriagarse.   
Se puso el pijama rápidamente y se metió a la cama, encogiéndose de forma automática al sentir las frías sábanas tocando su ya erizada piel. A pesar de tener la calefacción puesta el frío lograba calarle los huesos, tal vez no había sido mala idea que el ruso durmiese con él.  
—Uff… por un momento pensé que no pararía nunca. No recuerdo haber bebido tanto. —Víctor salió del baño dando un suspiro, fue derecho hacia el otro lado de la cama para acostarse. —¡Mierda! La cama está helada. —se quejó.  
—Nadie te mandó a beber tanto. —sentía los movimientos de Víctor tras él. pero se negaba a moverse, lo mejor era quedarse quieto intentando guardar todo el calor posible. —Quédate quieto, cuando tu cuerpo se abrigue la cama se calentara.  
—No tengo tanta paciencia.  
Sintió un peso repentinamente cerca, su espalda de pronto tocó el torso de Víctor, los brazos del alfa lo rodearon en un apretado abrazo.  
—¿Qué haces? Tienes mucho espacio a tu lado, no te me arrimes tanto. —nunca habían estado tan cerca y eso lo puso repentinamente nervioso, a pesar de que Víctor actuaba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.  
—Pero tengo frío. —los brazos del alfa lo apretaron más a su cuerpo, el problema no era que lo abrazara, sino los movimientos que hacía contra él, frotándose en buscar de calor. —Y tú también estás helado. Es para sobrevivir.  
—Está bien, pero quédate quieto. —cedió Yuuri, estaba confundido, no sabía si estaba traspasando los límites de la amistad pero sospechaba que el hecho de que disfrutara tanto el estar envuelto en sus brazos sí lo era.  
—Buenas noches, Yuuri. —Víctor terminó de acomodarse al fin.  
—Buenas noches, Víctor.  
Estaba tan cansado que no le costó dormirse, los brazos de Víctor eran acogedores y abrigados, se convenció que no era ningún problema dormir en la misma cama de un alfa.  
Por supuesto que podía ser amigo de Víctor sin confundir las cosas, su segundo género no importaba, ellos habían separado las cosas con el objetivo de ser amigos y acompañarse y Yuuri confiaba en que así sería.  
Un alfa y un omega podían ser amigos sin enamorarse, de eso estaba completamente seguro.  
Aunque ese pensamiento se tambaleó con fuerza cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente y Víctor estaba durmiendo casi encima de él, su rostro a escasos centímetros de él.


	3. Foto 003.jpg

Pasaron 7 meses desde la primera conversación con Yuuri. Una semana después de hablar con él, había comenzado a ir a terapia. El proceso había sido bastante lento y doloroso; aún le quedaba mucha terapia por delante, pero ya se empezaba a sentir mejor.  
Yuuri no lo había abandonado en ningún momento, cumpliendo firmemente su palabra y ayudándolo cada vez que podía. Lo había contactado con un psicólogo, el cual lo había ayudado muchísimo. En un principio costó encontrarle el hilo a las sesiones ya que Víctor aún estaba un tanto receloso ante la idea de hablar con un psicólogo y expresar todas sus dolencias, sobre todo porque este a simple vista podía notar que era un alfa.  
Pero resultó que el psicólogo era bastante singular y después de dos sesiones se puso a soltar y desenvolver de forma más natural. Le resultó fácil hablar de cosas que pensó tendría siempre atoradas en su pecho, sorprendiéndose de cómo el hablar de esos temas podría, de hecho, aliviar un poco el peso que tenía en su cansado corazón.  
Aún quedaba mucho camino por delante, pero al menos ya tenía días más tranquilos. Si antes todos sus días eran oscuros y deprimentes, ahora solo se reducían a la mitad -o menos- los días en que estaba hundido, mientras los otros podían levantarse con un poco más de ánimo, llegando incluso a rayar en el optimismo.  
No estaba bien aún, pero se sentía mejor y ese progreso era muy importante para él.  
Yuuri se había convertido en su amigo. Era raro poder emplear la frase amigo en su vocabulario, pero ahí estaba. La palabra nunca había sido tan hermosa para él.  
El nipón se preocupaba constantemente de él. En el trabajo le conversaba e intentaba subir su ánimo, seguía con sus sesiones de fotos especiales, donde se enfocaba en la naturalidad de Víctor, haciéndolo sentir más atractivo que nunca.  
Solían pasar las tardes juntos. Al principio no era tan seguido, pero a medida que Víctor comenzó a abrirse más a él y a las personas, el nipón comenzó a tomar más espacio en su vida: se juntaban en su departamento y cocinaban juntos la cena, a veces iban al cine si es que había algún estreno interesante o la mayoría del tiempo se dedicaban a ver series en Netflix o en alguna página de anime.  
Víctor no sabía cómo agradecerle a Yuuri todo su apoyo. El omega jamás había pedido nada a cambio, lo cuidaba cuando este entraba en modo depresivo e incluso cuando quería estar solo, Yuuri sabía darle su espacio, preocupándose de dejarle comida disponible y alejándose para no hacerlo sentir invadido.  
Ese día se había levantado con más ánimo de lo normal. Pudo apreciar la mañana como solía hacerlo antes de que la depresión comenzara y eso le animó bastante. Tenía ganas de llegar al trabajo y comenzar con los ensayos de pasarela que tanto habían planificado en la editorial.  
Había aprendido a enfrentar el trabajo de forma más amena, buscando ser más sincero con sus sentimientos y dejando de lado un poco la imagen de alfa serio y perfecto las cosas habían salido bien. Sentía incluso que su relación con los otros modelos había mejorado ahora que también se juntaba con ellos a charlar entre cada sesión. Al parecer, estos lo tenían en una especie de altar y por eso no se acercaban a él y, cuando conocieron un poco de su infantil comportamiento, bajaron los muros.  
El psicólogo tenía razón en eso de que, si bajas un poco la guardia, los otros también lo hacen contigo.  
Por supuesto, cuando tenía días más difíciles volvía a su modo ostra, pero ahí estaba Yuuri para ayudarlo. El fotógrafo también había ayudado mucho en su proceso en el trabajo: la forma en la que lo hacía posar y cómo lo retrataba lo hacía sentir mucho menos como una cosa y más como un humano. Por primera vez se sentía bello, pero no como una jarra de cristal preciosa que hay que admirar de lejos para no romperla, sino como un alfa atractivo cuya sonrisa ahora aparecía más sincera en cada imagen.  
Llegó al trabajo más animado de lo normal. Su terapeuta le había propuesto que probara dejar de utilizar los inhibidores de olor, después de todo él jamás los había usado antes y ahora los tomaba de forma negativa, con la idea de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. El no usarlos podría ser algo liberador, soltar un poco eso que lo aprisionaba y dejar que otros los vieran de forma más realista, a pesar de que su olor podría mostrar cosas negativas.  
Pero ahora se sentía incluso alegre, por lo que caminó con soltura a cambiarse de ropa para empezar la sesión mientras saludaba de vez en cuando a las personas que pasaban por ahí.  
Una vez listo, salió a la improvisada pasarela de ensayo que tenían instaladas en el lugar donde normalmente estaba el set. Buscó con la mirada a Yuuri, el cual estaba de espaldas a él admirando unas fotos que tenía en la mano.  
Se acercó lentamente para que este no lo notara y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo envolvió en un abrazo por la cintura.  
—¡Iuuri! Ya estoy listo para las fotos.  
—¿V-Víctor? —Yuuri se dio vuelta soltándose de su agarre e hizo un gesto raro para luego alejarse casi tres pasos de él. —¿A qué hueles?  
—A mí. —sonrió feliz. Ahora que lo pensaba, Yuuri nunca había olido su esencia de alfa. —Dejé los inhibidores, ¿te gusta?  
Yuuri seguía mirándolo con una expresión embobada de lo más graciosa. El color rojo había inundado su rostro y parecía avergonzado.  
—S-si... hueles muy, muy bien. —el nipón pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, porque se tapó la boca de pronto. —¡Perdón! Quise decir... no está mal... Sabes, tengo que ir a hacer algo... ¡Adiós!  
Se alejó de él bastante apresurado, chocando sin querer con un par de personas en el camino y dejándolo de pie sin saber qué decir.  
No estaba seguro si tomárselo para bien o para mal. Por una parte, las palabras de Yuuri habían sido buenas; dijo que olía muy bien y eso lo hizo sentir extrañamente reconfortado... Pero, por otro lado, había huido casi en el momento en que lo olió. ¿Y si no le había gustado su olor y solo había hablado por cortesía?  
Soltó un gruñido de insatisfacción. Caminó hasta su lugar en la pasarela aún meditando la situación.  
Ese sonrojo en el rostro de Yuuri al olerlo le había parecido particularmente adorable; no dejó de pensar en esa imagen mientras caminaba por la pasarela, escuchando las órdenes que daba su jefa cerca de él y recibiendo los flashes de las cámaras a sus pies.  
El día llegó a su fin y con ello fue a buscar a Yuuri; habían quedado de ir a ver un anime nuevo que había salido en Netflix y Víctor prometió pedir una pizza a cambio de que Yuuri accediera a verlo.  
Encontró al nipón en otro piso de la editorial hablando animadamente con JJ. No le importó interrumpir, pues el tiempo de trabajo había acabado y Yuuri ya no tenía que seguir allí.  
—¿Estás listo? —preguntó cuando llegó junto a él.  
—Si, dame un momento. —Yuuri le sonrió con la misma calidez de siempre para luego voltear a mirar a JJ. —Mañana seguiremos hablando. Solo quería dejarte claro el nuevo enfoque que probaré en ti, piénsalo y me dices si es algo a lo que te atreverías.  
—No necesito pensarlo mucho para decirte que sí, Yuuri. —el canadiense le tocó la mejilla en un gesto coqueto provocando el sonrojo del omega. Ese gesto le pareció de lo más desagradable, pero se contuvo de hacer comentarios. —Serás tú quien me saqué las fotos, ¿cierto?  
—Bueno, eso tendremos que verlo. —respondió Yuuri, al parecer incómodo. —Tal vez sea mejor que te fotografíe un alfa para esta sesión, si es que te sientes más cómodo obviamente.  
—Me siento más cómodo contigo. —JJ le guiñó un ojo. —Estaré impaciente para que empecemos.  
—Debemos apurarnos, se nos hará tarde. —interrumpió Víctor. Nunca le había agradado del todo JJ, pero algo le decía que quería sacar rápido a Yuuri de allí.  
—Tienes razón. —Yuuri tomó su mochila. —Nos vemos mañana, Jean.  
—Hasta mañana, Yuuri. Víctor.  
El canadiense se despidió con soltura mientras se alejaban de ahí, Víctor aún molesto por su comportamiento.  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Yuuri con timidez.  
—Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué?  
—Hueles.... ¿enojado? No estoy seguro. —la expresión preocupada de Yuuri logró que ablandara un poco el gesto.  
—Solo me molestó la actitud de JJ. —sabía que si se expresaba y decía las cosas que le molestaban o afectaban, estas no se quedarían en su pecho haciéndole daño. on Yuuri era más fácil, así que ni lo pensó. —Te estaba coqueteando descaradamente.  
—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —preguntó Yuuri curioso. —Él es así, después de un tiempo no hay que tomarlo en cuenta.  
—Solo que es tu lugar de trabajo, no tiene por qué estar tocándote. —respondió molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que a Yuuri no le importara?  
—Solo fue un toque en la mejilla, Víctor. Tú te la pasas abrazándome. —rio Yuuri. —No seas celoso, tu sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.  
Víctor siguió farfullando contra JJ, molesto por su actitud descarada con su amigo japonés, pero feliz de que Yuuri lo considerara alguien especial para él.  
Aun así se quedó pensando en eso de los celos, porque parecía que si estaba celoso de JJ y se detenía a pensarlo era verdad: le molestó verlo coquetear con Yuuri.  
Llegaron por fin a su departamento. Víctor aún en un silencio pensativo mientras Yuuri prendía luces y recorría el lugar con naturalidad. Después de todo, pasaban mucho tiempo allí.  
Pidieron la pizza y se sentaron en el mullido sofá del living a ver la serie en la pantalla plana gigante de Víctor. Esos momentos se habían vuelto tan comunes que el ruso no le había prestado atención.  
La serie terminó siendo muy chistosa. Ver a Yuuri reírse a carcajadas era algo que lo reconfortaba; sentía un familiar cosquilleo en el corazón cuando estaba cerca del omega y eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, Yuuri era capaz de calmarlo con su presencia.  
Pero al ver una escena en el anime donde el protagonista tocaba la mejilla de otro en una actitud bastante coqueta, le hizo recordar a JJ nuevamente. La molestia que sintió al verlo coquetear con su amigo y como este no lo había tomado como algo malo.  
¿Y si a Yuuri le gustaba JJ? No lo había pensado antes, pero era una posibilidad muy real; Yuuri nunca le había hablado de una pareja y en ese tiempo habían conversado de muchos temas, incluso de como Víctor solo había tenido encuentros sexuales y que se había rendido en la búsqueda de su destinada.  
¿Pero, y Yuuri? Porque no sabía nada de él en ese aspecto y por primera vez estaba muy interesado en saberlo.  
—¿Pasa algo? —Yuuri se giró a mirarlo luciendo inquieto.  
—Nada. —respondió lacónico mirando de nuevo hacia la pantalla. —¿Por?  
—Llevas como 15 minutos mirándome fijamente, ¿en qué pensabas?  
Para variar, su comportamiento era obvio a ojos del japonés,. Decidió salir de la duda de una vez y tomando el control remoto pausó la serie.  
—Me preguntaba sobre tu vida amorosa.  
—¿Mi vida amorosa? —Yuuri se mostró repentinamente nervioso, mirando a cualquier lado menos a él. —¿Y a qué viene eso?  
—Solo tengo dudas. Jamás me has hablado de ninguna pareja, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco de eso?  
—No hay mucho que contar. —murmuró Yuuri incómodo. —Nunca he tenido una pareja importante, nada más que noviazgos de un mes y cosas así.  
—Wow, ¿y eso por qué? —¿Quién no querría a Yuuri? El japonés era un omega de lo más adorable, su aura tranquila y cálida había sido capaz de derretir su congelado corazón.  
—Es complicado... las parejas que tuve siempre me reclamaron la falta de tiempo y al principio de mi carrera como fotógrafo tuve que viajar mucho; como era omega, se me exigía mucho más solo para ser considerado como los demás, por lo que no dudaba en aceptar trabajos en todas partes. Eso hizo difícil mi vida amorosa.  
—Ok... pero ya no es así, estás trabajando en un lugar estable y no viajas tanto. —respondió Víctor. —¿No has pensado en buscar pareja?  
—No realmente, me gusta mi trabajo y mi vida como están. —Yuuri no parecía tan sincero, había algo en su voz que parecía implicar mucho más, pero Víctor no quería presionarlo.  
—¿No te aburre estar a dos velas? —Víctor intentó relajar el ambiente riéndose un poco. —Yo he estado en abstinencia desde hace casi medio año, todo un récord.  
Esperaba un tartamudeo incomodo o el típico reproche de Yuuri junto a quizás un almohadazo, pero solo recibió silencio de su parte.  
Se volteó a mirarlo fijamente. Yuuri se había puesto más rojo que nunca y observaba sus manos mientras se mordía los labios, en un gesto tan adorable que solo le pudo indicar una cosa.  
—No me digas que... ¿eres virgen?  
Yuuri al fin alzó la vista avergonzado.  
—Eso no te incumbe. —volvió a mirar la televisión. —Mejor sigamos viendo la serie.  
—¡Eres virgen! —gritó Víctor, sorprendido. —¡No lo puedo creer! ¿No que tienes 24? ¿Como rayos lo has hecho para mantenerte virgen todo este tiempo?  
—No quiero hablar de esto Víctor, es muy vergonzoso. —el nipón se tapó las mejillas con las manos, intentando ocultar el sonrojo fruto de su vergüenza. —Simplemente nunca se ha dado, es todo.  
—No puede ser que no se haya dado, solo mírate. —Víctor estaba anonadado; ver a un omega virgen a la edad de Yuuri era como ver un unicornio, sencillamente asombroso. —Al menos tu destinado será feliz cuando se encuentren.  
—De hecho... yo ya conocí a mi destinada. —murmuró Yuuri.  
—¿Qué? —eso era material nuevo. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá para quedar de frente a Yuuri, poniendo toda su atención en eso. —¿Cómo que ya la conociste?  
—Fue hace años, cuando recién salí de la carrera de fotografía. —Yuuri hablaba con tristeza. Parecía ser algo superado, pero el tono de resignación en su voz era algo nuevo para el ruso; le dieron ganas de abrazarlo. —La conocí en una fiesta en Japón, era una alfa con mucho carácter.  
—¿Y por qué no están juntos? —ese era el quid de la cuestión: Víctor no entendía por qué Yuuri no estaba con su destinada. Él había buscado al suyo por tanto tiempo que casi se había ahogado en la pena, en cambio Yuuri la tuvo frente a él y no estaba con ella.  
—Yo estaba planeando un viaje a Detroit, tenía muchos viajes y vida por delante como fotógrafo y a eso quería dedicarme. —Yuuri ahora lo miraba con más firmeza. —Pero ella tenía otra idea de lo que era una relación: esperaba una actitud más sumisa de mi parte, quería que tuviera cachorros de inmediato y me dedicará a criarlos y cuidarlos, siendo solo dueño de casa. Como ves, esa idea no va mucho conmigo.  
—Para nada, creo que serías un hermoso padre de cachorros... pero como dueño de casa te mueres de hambre. —rio Víctor, intentando aligerar la tensión.  
—¡Oye! Al menos yo se cocinar.  
—Lo sé... pero tu forma de ordenar las cosas es terrible, no sé cómo eres capaz de desordenar un departamento en tan poco tiempo.  
Yuuri lo miró molesto, en un gesto tan tierno que le sacó otra risa de los pulmones.  
—No te enojes, solo no me gusta verte triste. —alzó una mano para acomodar un mechón rebelde de pelo tras la oreja del nipón. —¿Y al final qué pasó?  
—Le dije que esa no era la vida que quería y que si no lo aceptaba entonces no podíamos estar juntos. Por supuesto, no lo aceptó, así que decidimos alejarnos: yo viaje a Detroit para seguir con mi vida de fotógrafo y ella ahora está casada con una omega.  
—¿Y tú estás bien con eso? —preguntó preocupado.  
—Lo estoy, no quiero tener como compañero a alguien que busque someterme, quiero ser feliz con una persona que me vea como su igual. —Yuuri volvió a sonreír con la misma calidez de siempre, logrando nuevamente que su corazón se sintiera en paz. —Ahora sigamos viendo la serie.  
—Como órdenes.  
Se acomodaron mejor en el sofá. Mientras veían el tan esperado anime, Víctor no dejaba de pensar en destinados y en la revelación que le causó el saber que Yuuri era virgen y ya había conocido a su destinada. Había algo en esa información que lo hizo sentir feliz, pero no indagó mucho más en esos sentimientos porque poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido en el sofá.  
Despertó algo aturdido por la luz del sol. Se sentía desorientado, sobre todo porque estaba en su habitación en vez del living. Lo último que recordaba era estar viendo anime en la sala junto a Yuuri.  
Se giró en la cama desperezándose cuando vio a alguien a su lado. Soltó un chillido de susto y por el movimiento que hizo terminó cayéndose de la cama.  
—No grites tan temprano. —Yuuri se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos. —¿Qué hora es?  
—¿Qué haces en mi cama? —preguntó aún impactado. En su departamento, Yuuri dormía en la pieza de invitados. Era la primera vez que dormía en su habitación.  
—Nos quedamos dormidos en el living, desperté cerca de las 4 y te desperté también, ¿no te acuerdas? —Yuuri lo miraba extrañado. —Me dijiste que era muy tarde para irme y que mejor nos fuéramos a dormir. Tenía tanto sueño que accedí y solo me quedé dormido, no alcancé a ir a la habitación de invitados, lo siento mucho.  
Víctor se quedó mirándolo, aún con el corazón martillando por el susto, pero ya más tranquilo.  
Soltando un suspiro se levantó. Llevaba la ropa del día anterior al igual que Yuuri, suerte que aún era temprano y tenía tiempo para cambiarse.  
—En ese caso iré por una ducha, después te toca a ti. —Víctor comenzó a tomar sus cosas. —Recuerda que dejaste un bolso con ropa la última vez que te dejaste aquí. Al menos te servirá para cambiarte de ropa.  
—Es una suerte. —Yuuri se levantó al fin, estirándose en un bostezo bastante elaborado, elevando sus brazos para acomodar su cuerpo y dejando al a vista su ombligo.  
Se quedó pegado mirando a su amigo. Cuando Yuuri terminó de estirarse, reaccionó al fin y se dirigió a la ducha en silencio.  
El resto del día fluyó con tranquilidad, llegaron al trabajo conversando animadamente mientras se adentraban en lo profundo de la editorial. Ese día Víctor debía hacerse varias pruebas de maquillaje mientras Yuuri debía dedicarse a las sesiones de fotos con JJ. Sentía curiosidad por ver los famosos cambios que el nipón haría y, al parecer, no era el único. Escuchó varios murmullos acerca de la sesión de fotos del canadiense, por lo que después de almuerzo fue a echar un vistazo a ver cómo se veía.  
Lo que vio le hizo quedarse mudo.  
La luz del set era mucho más tenue, cambiando de vez en cuando a tonos rojizos. Yuuri estaba más concentrado que nunca, sacando las fotos mientras el canadiense se encontraba completamente desnudo, posando con soltura frente a la cámara y mostrando con orgullo los tatuajes que siempre debía ocultar con maquillaje para las sesiones de fotos.  
El canadiense estaba en su salsa, tapaba su miembro con diferentes objetos pero las fotos seguían siendo muy... provocativas. Y eso lo cabreó muchísimo. No sabía si era por la nueva información que tenía sobre la vida amorosa de Yuuri, pero había algo de enojo en él al ver como el nipón estaba tan concentrado en observar desnudo al canadiense, retratándolo en fotos que le sonaban cada vez más insoportables.  
Se quedó en un rincón cruzado de brazos y con una expresión de molestia imborrable. Espero hasta que el último flash de la cámara se apagara y el set volviera a iluminarse como siempre lo estaba.  
—Muchas gracias, JJ. Todo salió grandioso como siempre. —Yuuri le regaló una sonrisa agradecida al canadiense mientras volvía su vista a su cámara. —Te enviaré las fotos apenas las tenga seleccionadas.  
—En realidad debo agradecerte a ti, Yuuri.  
Víctor vio con asombro como el canadiense se acercaba con descaro a Yuuri, aún completamente desnudo, pero por primera vez sin ser coqueto ni galante.  
—¿Y eso por qué?  
—Siempre oculté mis tatuajes como si fueran manchas en mi piel, a pesar de que es algo que amo de mi cuerpo. —solo porque era la primera vez que veía a JJ hablando en serio que no fue a apartarlo de un empujón de Yuuri. —Pero tú quisiste retratarlo como la obra de arte que son y por eso te lo agradezco, haces que la gente que ve las revistas me acepte incluso con lo que podrían considerar imperfecciones. Tienes un talento innato para esto, Yuuri.  
Por más conmovedor que fuera, le pareció excesivo que el canadiense tomara de pronto la mano de Yuuri y se inclinara para dejar un beso, por lo que se decidió a acercarse por fin.  
JJ le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse y regalarle una perfecta visual de su trasero desnudo. Víctor lo ignoro con estoico para mirar a un sonrojado Yuuri.  
—¿Todo bien? —preguntó serio.  
—Todo perfecto. —respondió Yuuri, aún avergonzado. —¿Qué necesitas?  
Mierda, no tenía una excusa para estar ahí, solo se había acercado por inercia a Yuuri.  
—Emm... solo... quería preguntarte si quieres ir a ver una película el viernes. —inventó en el momento.  
—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, ya tengo planes el viernes. —sonrió Yuuri, un tanto incómodo.  
—¿Con quién tienes planes? —eso era raro, Yuuri no tenía muchos conocidos en la ciudad; había llegado solo hace 8 meses y jamás le había nombrado a alguien.  
—Con nadie, el viernes empieza mi celo. —murmuró Yuuri sin mirarlo. —Volveré a aparecer en sociedad el día lunes, al menos esta vez solo tendré que pedir un día.  
—¿Tu celo? —se descolocó un poco. A veces olvidaba que Yuuri era un omega, tal vez porque no olía como uno gracias a los inhibidores y porque su comportamiento más parecía el de un beta. Recordaba vagamente que hace 4 meses le había mencionado algo de su celo, pero coincidió con un viaje a Moscú que tuvo que hacer. —Cierto… ¿necesitas ayuda?  
Yuuri le dio un manotazo en el brazo, sacándole un quejido de dolor.  
—No te pases, Víctor. —se había puesto de un adorable color escarlata. Víctor detuvo el impulso de tocarle las mejillas, contentándose con acariciar su dolorido brazo.  
—No me refería a eso, tal vez necesitas que te lleve supresores o comida. Eres tú el de mente cochina.  
Yuuri se avergonzó aún más, parecía haberse creído la excusa de Víctor.  
—¡Lo siento! Emm... no, no necesito nada, no te preocupes. —el nipón desvió la mirada. —Mejor seguiré trabajando, nos vemos después.  
Se escabulló rápidamente dejando una sensación morbosa en Víctor. Había dicho eso con un motivo: quería ver como reaccionaba Yuuri si era él quien se insinuaba en vez de ese tonto canadiense y los resultados eran diferentes, sin duda Yuuri parecía avergonzarse cuando era Víctor quien decía esos comentarios.  
Se fue con una sensación agradable en el pecho. A pesar de que no le agradaba el no ver a su único amigo por ese fin de semana, al menos sabía que este estaría bien; además, el viernes tenía terapia en la tarde y siempre salía pensando muchas cosas después de esa hora que conversaba con su psicólogo. No habría problemas en regresar a casa y reflexionar tranquilo.  
____________________________________________________  
Víctor se había vuelto un torbellino de emociones para él.  
Lo encontró infinitamente atractivo desde el momento en que lo conoció. Era una atracción física que lo llenaba por completo cada vez que lo veía, y apenas podía controlar los sonrojos que el ruso le provocaba cuando lo miraba muy fijamente.  
Pero con el pasar de los meses, logró acostumbrarse un poco (solo un poco) a su sobrenatural belleza. Verlo en un estado tan deplorable había hecho que dejara todo lo que sentía de lado; al fin y al cabo, eran emociones superficiales y, por lo tanto, no tenían gran importancia. El problema real había llegado cuando comenzó a conocer más al ruso, cuando Víctor empezó a abrirse realmente a él y el lazo de amistad se estrechó cada vez más se dio cuenta que está cayendo directo a la boca del lobo.  
Víctor le gustaba muchísimo. No solo lo quería como el amigo que era y admiraba su etérea belleza. Le gustaba él por completo: sus guiños y gestos que hacía de vez en cuando, los gustos musicales y la forma en que siempre tenía una serie o película nueva que ver, o que a pesar de ser modelo era un fanático empedernido de la pizza.   
No sabía si era todo eso o más, pero le gustaba como nunca le había gustado nadie.  
No estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder; el ruso era su amigo y había bajado los muros con él porque lo estaba apoyando en el camino que estaba afrontando. Una parte de él sentía que sus sentimientos eran como una traición a la confianza de Víctor y por lo tanto debía guardarlos. Ser su amigo no suponía un esfuerzo, hasta podía conformarse con ese rol que tenía en su vida y con la familiaridad con la que se trataban. Ser el “mejor amigo” era un puesto que estaba más que dispuesto a asumir, incluso podía decir que era mejor que el de pareja, ¿verdad? Después de todo, las parejas podían terminar, pero la amistad era para toda la vida.  
O tal vez solo estaba siendo muy derrotista.   
Lo que sí sabía es que ahora, definitivamente, NO era un buen momento para decir nada; esperaría a que Víctor estuviera mejor, que el alfa se encontrara a sí mismo y lograra ser feliz con la persona que era. Una vez viera eso tal vez reevaluaría la situación para ver si podía arriesgarse a pedirle una cita.  
Pero en ese momento, a pesar de que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no pensar en el ruso, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en él, y de formas en las que se sentía como un completo pervertido.  
Su celo había comenzado hace un par de horas. Cada vez era más doloroso y a pesar de estar usando supresores e inhibidores, el dolor y calor de su vientre a veces resultaban insoportables. En ese momento se encontraba retorciéndose desnudo en el nido que había hecho.   
Era absurdo que hiciese un nido considerando que no tenía un alfa con quien compartirlo, pero su parte animal rogaba por uno y por instinto lo construyó.  
Siguió retorciéndose en él, buscando la fricción de la ropa mientras se masturbaba frustrado, porque sabía que nada de lo que hiciera por sí mismo lo ayudaría. Su omega estaba clamando por un alfa y lo peor es que clamaba por un alfa en específico.  
—Víctor… —gimió despacito, con el miedo absurdo a decir su nombre muy fuerte.  
Que ganas de que estuviera allí y lo ayudase con su celo.   
Pensó en su torneado cuerpo, la forma en que sus músculos se adivinaban a través de su ropa y como su olor era tan malditamente atractivo.  
Tal vez no estaría tan desesperado si no fuese porque hace poco había olido a Víctor por primera vez. Había sido una sensación sumamente embriagante; su olor era mucho más atrayente de lo que había imaginado, con un tono varonil y acaramelado. Yuuri tuvo que contenerse de no babear ahí mismo apenas tocó sus fosas nasales.  
Sabía que estaba condenado. No debió permitirse jamás desarrollar esos sentimientos por Víctor, no debía sentir tantas cosas confusas por su mejor amigo y mucho menos debía permitirse fantasear con él mientras se masturbaba en su celo.  
Pensó una vez más en él, en el olor atrayente que lo envolvió el resto del día y en cómo se sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo cuando dormían en la misma cama.  
Soltó un gemido frustrado a medida que introducía un dildo en su interior buscando calmarse. Imaginaba que era Víctor quien lo estaba penetrando, sus manos quienes tocaban su piel ardiente. Imaginaba al ruso embistiéndolo con fuerza y llenando su cuerpo de besos y chupetones. Hasta podía imaginar su voz ronca con ese acento ruso tan excitante gimiendo su nombre.  
Se mordió los labios con la intención de evitar que su nombre saliese. Ya se sentía demasiado culpable con satisfacerse imaginándoselo. Su omega seguía clamando por él y era desesperante pensar que jamás sentiría ninguna de esas cosas, al menos no junto a Víctor.  
Por lo que se contentó con seguir fantaseando con él, usando su rostro y su nombre para culminar una y otra vez en orgasmos que no parecían ser suficiente.  
Al menos, en un rincón de su imaginación, Víctor podía hacer esas cosas con él.


	4. Foto 004.jpg

Ya habían pasado 2 días y aún no sabía nada de Yuuri.   
Estaba siendo un poco histérico, era consciente de eso. Después de todo, los celos de los omegas duraban de 2 a 3 días; tal vez, Yuuri seguía en celo y por eso no lo llamaba.  
¡Pero al menos un mensaje! Él le había dejado muchos y no había recibido ninguna respuesta. ¿Cómo era posible que en ningún momento haya tomado el celular?  
Se sentía frustrado e inútil. Era ridículo que extrañase a Yuuri si apenas el jueves lo había visto, pero le gustaba mucho su presencia; Yuuri tenía una actitud que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, su sentido del humor lograba hacerlo reír en casi cualquier situación.   
Era sencillamente adorable, pero le estaba costando trabajo no imaginarlo en un estado de celo.   
Rara vez pensaba en Yuuri como un omega. Para él, era su amigo japonés; ese que siempre estaba en las buenas y en las malas, aquel que lo había ayudado a salir de ese agujero oscuro que era su vida y que poco a poco iba mejorando. Yuuri se había convertido en su persona especial y no podía ser más feliz por tenerlo en su vida.  
Su anterior celo no fue algo muy mencionado porque Víctor estaba de viaje, pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora, se habían vuelto mucho más unidos y ahora le costaba imaginar un día sin él.  
Pero imaginarlo en estado de celo… eso era otra cosa. Pensar en Yuuri desesperado de placer, probablemente desnudo y sudoroso era algo que le estaba costando sacar de su mente. Sentía que lo estaba traicionando al imaginarlo así y más fue su vergüenza al ponerse duro de solo pensar en cómo se vería su amigo en su lado más animal.  
Soltó otro suspiro frustrado, se estaba conteniendo de ir a su departamento a verificar que aún estuviese vivo, pero sería muy irresponsable de su parte ir sin avisar, aún sabiendo que está en celo y él no violaría su privacidad si así perdía su confianza.  
Lo mejor sería ir al gimnasio a botar un poco de energía. Aún no hacía sus ejercicios matinales, así que le vendría bien. Al menos tendría la mente distraída en algo.  
El gimnasio estaba bastante vacío, no habían más de dos personas y es que poca gente que se animaba a ir a las 7 de la mañana a ejercitarse.   
Siguió su rutina diaria; después de todo, él era modelo: su trabajo dependía de cómo mantenía su cuerpo y eso requería tiempo, además él siempre solía exigirse un poquito más porque no estaba dispuesto a abandonar las delicias de la comida solo por verse bien.  
Por supuesto, debía controlarse y llevar una vida sana. De vez en cuando se salía de la dieta y comía algo que le gustase, pero últimamente se le había pasado la mano con la pizza y las cervezas, así que ahora debía esforzarse más por mantener su cuerpo de forma deseable.  
Al salir del gimnasio, aún era ridículamente temprano. Miró su celular por millonésima vez esperando un mensaje de Yuuri y soltó un bufido frustrado al ver que aún no había nada en su pantalla.  
Decidió caminar hasta su departamento buscando despejarse, respirar aire fresco de vez en cuando le hacía bien y de paso aprovechaba de aplicar las tareas que le había dado su terapeuta para esa semana.  
A medida que avanzaba cada vez mejor el tratamiento, recibía tareas que debía cumplir durante la semana. Por supuesto que muchas veces no lo había logrado o solo terminaba frustrado, pero sabía que era parte del proceso.  
El último mes hablaron mucho acerca de sus padres. Como la pérdida de ellos había afectado en su vida y de qué forma él los veía presente en su día a día.  
Era un tema que le costaba mucho. Al principio, solo podía largarse a llorar cada vez que empezaban con el tema, pero gracias a la terapia logró verlo como algo positivo; después de todo, el que pudiese desahogarse aunque sea después de tanto tiempo era algo positivo, permitirse llorar y extrañarlos era como soltar una mochila muy pesada.  
Ahora que había pasado un poco la etapa del llanto desesperado, podían hablar de cómo afectó su vida la pérdida.  
Tal vez nunca se había detenido a pensar en el horrible vacío que quedó en su vida al perderlos, jamás había notado lo solo que estaba y es que la relación con sus padres había terminado siendo la única relación real en su vida, las únicas personas que lo conocían realmente y que lo amaban eran ellos.   
Solo ellos.  
Estaba tan malditamente solo… Volvió a sentir ese nudo en la garganta y de pronto ya no quiso estar más en la calle. Quería llegar a su departamento lo antes posible y llorar tranquilo durante el resto del día.  
A duras penas llegó antes de echarse a llorar, apoyándose en la puerta mientras caía lentamente al suelo. Se abrazó a sus piernas liberando el llanto con fuerza, permitiéndose nuevamente el soltar ese dolor y pensando una y otra vez las palabras de su psicólogo.   
“Esta bien extrañarlos, tienes que llorarlos… No necesitas mantener esta imagen de alfa fuerte, puedes sufrir también y en eso no hay debilidad.”  
Así que lloró hasta que su garganta dolía y, aún cuando el llanto se acabó, siguió sentado abrazando sus piernas e intentando contener un poco la angustia que sentía en su interior.  
No le gustaba sentirse solo, necesitaba a Yuuri… Solo quería escuchar su voz.  
Tomó su celular, nuevamente buscando algún mensaje, pero su buzón seguía vacío. No podía culparlo, probablemente seguía en celo.  
Se levantó al fin del suelo sintiéndose miserable, pero obligándose a moverse. No se permitiría derrumbarse, eso si que no. Había avanzado mucho para llegar a donde estaba y él sentía cómo las cosas mejoraban a medida que soltaba cargas.  
Fue directo hacía el baño, mirando su rostro con detenimiento y fijándose en lo rojos que sus ojos se veían.   
Su cabello caía con gracia decorando su rostro. Sabía que todo el mundo lo consideraba hermoso; su pelo plateado siempre resaltaba y Víctor se aseguraba de cuidarlo cuando estaba en sociedad, pero en casa solía dejarlo suelto, sin preocuparse de cómo se veía.  
Su mamá siempre decía que su pelo era hermoso… Antes de morir le había pedido que lo conservara largo por un tiempo más, ya que en ese entonces él quería cortárselo; estaba aburrido de lidiar con los problemas que implicaba tener el pelo tan largo.  
Se había reído ante la petición de su madre y le había dicho que lo cortaría de todas formas, que era su decisión. Su mamá lo regañó después de eso, pero lo aceptó sin más.  
Eso fue una semana antes de que muriera.  
Después de eso, simplemente no pudo cortarlo. Veía su reflejo y en él estaba la imagen que su madre amaba. Sabía que era absurdo, pero no quería romper eso; quería seguir siendo la misma persona que era antes de que sus padres falleciesen, como si de alguna forma pudiese detener el tiempo aunque sea durante un instante.  
Lo que haría por volver a estar en los brazos de su madre. Recibir uno de sus reconfortantes abrazos y disfrutar una vez más de las comidas de su papá.  
Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su cara y no hizo nada por detenerlas, dejó que limpiasen una parte de sí mismo. Tomó unas tijeras que tenía en el mueble del baño y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a cortar su cabello.  
Mechón tras mechón, lo cortó con cuidado, dejándolo en el largo que quería y soltando por fin esa mochila tan pesada que estaba llevando.  
Tenía que seguir con su vida. Sabía que esto era un pasito muy pequeño, pero por algo debía empezar, con lo que sea.   
Cortar su pelo era lo primero. Le desesperaba verse a sí mismo una y otra vez de la misma forma. El único que podía generar cambios en su vida en ese momento era él mismo y era hora de que los hiciese.  
Cortó y cortó hasta que termino por fin con toda la mata. Cuando terminó, emparejó todo lo mejor que pudo y, con mucha dificultad, logró dejarse un flequillo adelante.  
Terminada su obra, se miró una vez más al espejo.  
Se veía terrible.  
¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer? ¡Era un idiota! Podría haber ido a un peluquero, pero noooo, él iba y cortaba su pelo en un impulso. ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo cortar bien su cabello!   
Bueno, estaba decidido. Ahora mismo saldría de la casa (con un gorro por supuesto) e iría derecho a una peluquería a arreglar el desastre que tenía en la cabeza.  
Se arregló lo mejor que pudo antes de salir. Volvió a mirar el teléfono esperando un mensaje de Yuuri, pero volvía estar el buzón vacío.  
¿Y si le había pasado algo?   
Mejor lo llamaba, si seguía en celo entonces no pasaba nada, pero tal vez ya estaba mejor y necesitaba algo.   
Ya que iba a salir podía aprovechar de comprar algo para comer y llevárselo, tenía entendido que los omegas solían terminar el celo con mucha hambre y Yuuri no tenía un alfa que lo mimara con comida.  
La idea de ser él el alfa que lo cuide lo embargó de pronto y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era algo que ansiaba.   
Ya pensaría en eso después, ahora debía llamar a su amigo.  
Espero con impaciencia a que contestara y, cuando ya se había convencido de que no tendría respuesta, la voz de su amigo llegó a sus oídos.  
—Víctor. —la voz de Yuuri sonaba cansada, pero con el simple hecho de escucharlo se sintió mejor. —¿Cómo estás?  
—¡Eso que importa! ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Ya acabó tu celo? —preguntó, preocupado. —Ahora voy saliendo de mi departamento, ¿quieres que te lleve algo?  
—Estoy bien, ya terminó mi celo. No te preocupes, no quiero molestarte. —su voz seguía escuchándose vulnerable y agotada. Lejos de sentir lujuria por imaginarlo en celo ahora sentía la preocupación en su estómago, sonaba como si el japonés estuviese muerto de cansancio. —Además, si me importa saber cómo estás, Víctor.  
—Estoy bien, pero estaría mejor si pudiera verte ahora. —suspiró preocupado. —Déjame ir a verte, te llevaré algo de comer. ¿Hay algo que necesites o que quieras comer?  
—Bueno, en ese caso… necesito supresores e inhibidores. Aún me quedan, pero están por acabarse. Iba a salir más tarde a comprar pero si puedes traerme… ¡te los pagaré cuando llegues!  
—No te preocupes, llegaré allí con los remedios. —sonrió satisfecho, le encantaba cuando Yuuri comenzaba a soltarse más con él. Su alfa interno ronroneaba ante la idea de serle útil. —¿Algo que quieras comer?  
—Con pizza está bien.  
—Puede ser lo que quieras, es una oportunidad única, Yuuri, no la desperdicies.  
—Mmmm… no creo que encuentres katsudon en St. Petersburgo. —murmuró Yuuri  
—¡Pero puedo prepararlo! Ya me enseñaste a hacerlo la otra vez.  
—Es mucho trabajo. No te preocupes, Vitya, de verdad. Seré feliz si llegas con los remedios y tal vez con un litro de helado de chocolate blanco de esa marca que es tan deliciosa.  
—Dalo por hecho. —cedió solo porque escuchar a Yuuri llamarlo “Vitya” fue como música para sus oídos; además, tenía entendido que lo mejor era darle una dosis de azúcar después de su celo. —Llegaré lo antes posible.  
—Gracias, Víctor, te espero aquí.  
Soltó un puchero involuntario al escuchar eso.  
—¿Qué dije ahora? —rio Yuuri ya acostumbrado a sus arrebatos.  
—¿Ya no me dices, Vitya?   
—No te pongas así. No sabes lo confuso que es para mí poder nombrarte de tres formas distintas. Confórmate con Víctor por ahora.  
—Está bien, está bien. Nos vemos allá, cerdito.  
—¡Oye!  
Rio ante la indignación de Yuuri y colgó el teléfono antes de que el japonés le soltara algún improperio, sabía que el omega cuando se molestaba tenía la lengua bien suelta y eso podría empeorar si se encontraba hormonal.   
Salió más animado de su departamento, tapando con pesar su cabello. Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Yuuri y, si este no sabía cómo cortarle el pelo, entonces iría a una peluquería mañana a primera hora.  
Pero hoy… hoy pasaría el resto del día con su Yuuri.  
___________________________________  
Terminó de ordenar el caos que tenía en su habitación en un santiamén. Si se podía llamar ordenar a meter toda la ropa en forma de bola dentro del closet y cerrarlo a la fuerza.  
Abrió todas las ventanas del departamento buscando que su olor se esparciese. La verdad era que, al usar inhibidores, no era mucho lo que se olía. Sabía que no era del todo necesario usarlos, menos considerando que pasaba los celos solo, pero de lo contrario su ropa quedaba impregnada de su aroma y prefería evitar ese problema.  
Desinfectó por todas partes y aplicó el spray inhibidor en todo el departamento. Cuando ya no sentía su olor respiró más tranquilo, ya era suficiente con que tuviese que soportar los celos como para recordarse constantemente que era un omega.   
Al menos, cuando estaba con Víctor, él era simplemente Yuuri, no un omega más del montón. Solo Yuuri, y eso le encantaba.  
Cuando terminó de limpiar volvió a su habitación a recostarse. A pesar de que el celo había terminado seguía sintiéndose extremadamente hormonal, aún estaba un poco caliente, pero nada que no se pudiese controlar.   
Sin embargo, tenía más ganas de comer de lo normal y se sentía un tanto sensible. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ver a Víctor y acurrucarse en sus brazos, posiblemente escondiendo su rostro en su cuello para evitar mirarlo y así no se le cayera la cara de vergüenza al pensar en todo lo que habían hecho en su mente.  
Porque había utilizado la imagen de Víctor de todas las formas posibles durante su celo, incluso había llegado al punto de buscar en algunas de sus sesiones fotográficas más osadas para ayudarse un poco con el celo.  
Se sentía avergonzado y terriblemente culpable; pero, aún así, tenía ganas de ver a su amigo, sabía que a pesar de todo las cosas mejoraban cuando estaba cerca.  
Su estómago volvió a gruñir de hambre y el sonido de la puerta nunca había sido tan hermoso para sus oídos, sobre todo porque esta venía acompañada de un olor delicioso.  
Prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con Víctor, y se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos en un impulso estúpido si no fuera porque la imagen ante sus ojos terminó por congelarlo en su lugar.  
—¿Qué diablos le pasó a tu pelo? —preguntó estupefacto.   
Ahí donde siempre estaba el largo y sedoso cabello de Víctor, ahora no había nada. El ruso llevaba un gorro puesto cubriendo su peinado, pero aún así podía ver ciertas mechas dispares sobresaliendo.  
—Me lo corté. —rio Víctor nervioso. Dejó las bolsas que traía y nuevamente el olor delicioso que desprendían le hizo rugir el estómago. —Pero ya hablaremos de eso, creo que ahora debes comer.  
—¿Por qué lo cortaste? —se acercó más a él, quería ver cómo había quedado. —¿Pasó algo?  
Era tan repentino que no sabía cómo procesarlo. De pronto, Víctor soltó un suspiro y se sacó el gorro, poniendo una expresión de resignación y bajando los hombros, esperaba el veredicto de Yuuri.  
No pudo evitar soltar una risita y, una vez esta se escapó, no pudo parar. Comenzó a reír ante un ofendido Víctor, el cual ahora se encontraba cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido.  
—Con amigos como estos para qué quiero enemigos.  
—Lo siento. —intentó contener la risa lo mejor que pudo, secando las lágrimas que se la habían escapado.  
Y es que el ruso parecía haber peleado con la tijera: tenía mechones más largos que otros y la parte de atrás era larga por completa, sin duda era una visión chistosa ver su pelo corto por delante y pasando los hombros por detrás, todo con mechones disparejos entremedio.  
—Quería cortármelo ¿sí? Y no quise esperar a llegar a una peluquería, así que lo corte yo mismo… ¡pero me deje un desastre en el pelo! —soltó Víctor, frustrado. —Podrías ser un buen amigo y ayudarme a arreglarlo en vez de pararte ahí a reírte de mí.  
—Lo siento, es que te ves ridículo. —logró contener la risa, pero la sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie de la cara. —Mejor te lo arreglo de inmediato, no creo que pueda comer sin carcajearme.  
—Ya deja de burlarte. —Víctor le hizo un puchero. Se dirigieron al baño para terminar la labor mal hecha del ruso. —No quiero verme así, ayúdame.  
—Caaalma, solo siéntate aquí y veré que puedo hacer.  
Arrastró la silla del baño hasta ponerlo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía, busco unas tijeras entre los muebles y con dificultad sacó una desde el fondo del cajón. Agradecía al cielo que Phichit siempre le había pedido cortar su cabello cuando estaban en la universidad para ahorrar el dinero del peluquero, al menos sabía cómo dejarlo parejo y arreglar malos cortes improvisados.  
Se irguió con tijeras en mano para comenzar su labor cuando vió a Víctor desviar la mirada rápidamente hacia el frente. Si fuese un mal pensado diría que le estaba mirando el trasero, pero eso era absurdo, Víctor no lo veía de esa forma.  
—¿Algún corte en particular que quieras?  
—Solo quiero verme decente. —respondió Víctor, aún con expresión resignada. —No quiero tener el pelo así de disparejo, parece que me corto el pelo un cangrejo con una navaja mal afilada.  
—Ok, veré que puedo hacer.  
Antes de que empezara, Víctor tomó su polera desde abajo y con un ágil movimiento se la sacó, dejándola sobre sus piernas.   
—No quiero dejar mi ropa llena de pelo. —respondió Víctor ante la expresión de duda de Yuuri.  
El ruso volvió la vista al frente mientras Yuuri tragaba saliva. Evitó hacer alguna expresión en su rostro ya que este aún podía verlo a través del espejo, pero sus hormonas ahora estaban bailando la conga en su cuerpo.  
Desde atrás podía ver todos los músculos de la espalda, y solo tenía que alzar la vista al espejo para ver el resto. Sin duda, Víctor tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y eso solo lo ponía nervioso.   
Comenzó a cortar su pelo con cuidado. Estaba en sus manos el cómo se tomará la editorial su nuevo cambio de look y, aunque era algo de presión, no estaba tan preocupado. Sabía que Víctor se vería bien como fuera, incluso ahora que tenía el pelo un tanto deforme seguía teniendo una belleza arrebatadora.  
Inhaló profundo intentando calmarse, pero resultó peor. Una oleada del olor de Víctor se metió en sus fosas nasales y era un olor tan malditamente delicioso que casi se le escapa un gemido de satisfacción. De pronto, pensó que no había sido tan buena idea invitarlo a su departamento solo unas horas después de que su celo acabara.  
Agradeció a kami-sama que había tomado una dosis de supresores e inhibidores antes de que el ruso llegara, si no ahora sabría por su olor que se estaba derritiendo allí mismo y Yuuri no quería romper esa línea que tenían.  
Víctor tenía los ojos cerrados. Al menos, eso lo tranquilizaba, ya que no podía ver su expresión. Siguió cortando y arreglando el pelo con sumo cuidado y cuando ya estuvo listo, dio un paso atrás para mirar su obra.  
—¡Listo!   
Víctor abrió los ojos y soltó una exclamación sorprendida.  
—Wow ¡Amazing! —se levantó de la silla para acercarse más al espejo y mirarse de cerca. Yuuri tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mirar el respingado trasero del ruso el cual parecía estar apuntándolo. —Increíble Yuuri, no puedo creer que convirtieras ese desastre en un corte tan atractivo. ¡Me veo genial!  
—Será que tu eres genial. —rio Yuuri en respuesta. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que había dicho y se tapó la boca al instante sintiendo el rostro rojo. Víctor lo miró sonriente, acercándose más a él.  
—Gracias Yuuri, tu siempre me salvas. —de pronto, se vio envuelto en un abrazo, y el contacto fue tanto cielo como infierno para él.  
—No te preocupes, era un deber cívico ayudarte, no podías salir a la calle así. —se zafó del abrazo para comenzar a barrer los restos de cabello, tenía que darle la espalda a Víctor, sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte por el reciente abrazo que tal vez podría llegar a escucharlo.  
—¡Iuuuri! Siempre te burlas de mí. —Víctor hizo un puchero.  
Limpiaron el resto del baño y, una vez acabaron, se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Yuuri miró con deseo las bolsas de comida. Seguía saliendo un olor atractivo de ahí y su estómago volvió a rugir de hambre.  
—Había un restaurante de comida japonesa en el camino. No tenían katsudon pero pensé que querrías probar algo familiar. —Víctor comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa, el olor que lo envolvió se parecía tanto al de su hogar que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
Víctor lo miró preocupado, soltando los palillos que tenía en la mano llegó a su lado en dos zancadas.  
—¿Por qué lloras? —volvió a abrazarlo, solo que esta vez Yuuri devolvió el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro lloroso en su pecho. —Si no te gusta lo podemos guardar, te puedo preparar otra cosa o puedes comer del helado que me pediste. Solo dime que te pasa.  
La voz consoladora de Víctor solo logró arrancarle otro sollozo, se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan hormonal.  
—Ya no llores, dime que puedo hacer. —Víctor se apartó un poco para limpiarle las mejillas húmedas con sus pulgares. Volvió a abrazarlo y a mecerlo con cariño. —Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. ¿Qué hice mal?   
—N-nada. —respondió al fin de forma entrecortada. No quería que Víctor pensara que estaba haciendo algo mal cuando era todo lo contrario. El que se preocupara tanto por él lo había emocionado, aunque debía culpar a las hormonas del celo. —Solo estoy hormonal, no te preocupes.  
—¿Tanto para llorar? —Víctor volvió a tomar sus mejillas con cariño, obligándolo a mirarlo. —Dime que necesitas para hacerte sentir mejor.  
—Lo siento, es que este celo fue más doloroso de lo normal, creo que por eso quedé un poco sensible. —al menos las lágrimas habían parado. Debía verse hecho un desastre y se maldijo por ser tan llorón, pero no podía evitarlo: siempre se ponía sensible al terminal los celos, tal vez el oler el aroma de alfa de Víctor lo había afectado más de lo normal. —Sentémonos a comer, ya se me pasará.  
—¿Seguro? Si quieres puedes volver a la cama, pondré todo esto en una bandeja y comemos allá. Debes estar cansado después de estar dos días en celo y sin comer.  
La verdad no sonaba para nada mal, después de todo Víctor tenía razón, estaba agotadísimo. El celo había sido brutal para su cuerpo, sabía que la falta de satisfacción sexual lo había afectado y la cosa empeoraba con los años. Lo único que quería ahora era recostarse y no levantarse el resto de la tarde.  
—Está bien, volveré a la cama. —aceptó ante la sonrisa aliviada de Víctor. —¿Te molesta si me pongo el pijama?  
—Para nada, estoy aquí para ayudar, tú solo ponte cómodo y déjate mimar. —Víctor se acercó a él, dejando un suave beso en su frente que lo dejó con el rostro sonrojado. —Ve a descansar y yo te llevo la comida. Tal vez podríamos ver una serie, si tú quieres, claro.  
—Gracias, Vitya. —respondió restregándose los ojos con la manga de su polera. Víctor volvió a mirarlo de forma fija, parecía querer decir algo, pero después de sacudir la cabeza se alejó hacia la cocina.  
No se preocupó de eso, volvió a su habitación y se puso el pijama rápidamente. Cuando ya estaba acostado y buscando alguna serie o película en Netflix, Víctor entró con una bandeja llena de comida.  
En ese punto ya no sabía que era más delicioso, si el olor del almuerzo o el de Víctor. Era una batalla reñida.  
—Hice un poco de té, no quise comprar cerveza. No sé si puedes tomar alcohol mientras tomas supresores.  
—El té es perfecto. Gracias, Vitya. —le sonrió agradecido, acomodándose a un lado para que Víctor pudiese acompañarlo. —¿No quieres ponerte ropa cómoda? Aún tienes tu ropa deportiva aquí.  
—Lo había olvidado, me cambiaré. —Víctor se levantó de la cama dejándolo con la comida a su merced. Le costó no babear ante la imagen. —Tu come.  
—¡Itadakimasu! —se apresuró a comer mientras Víctor tomaba el bolso que había dejado allí la última vez. Como solían quedarse en el departamento del otro, hace tiempo habían empezado con la costumbre de dejar un bolso con ropa en caso de emergencia.  
Aún así, casi se atragantó con la comida cuando Víctor comenzó a sacarse la ropa, cambiándose sin pudor alguno frente a sus ojos.  
Desvió la mirada hacia su comida y no apartó los ojos hasta que sintió a Víctor caminar de vuelta a la cama. A veces no entendía como el ruso podía ser tan desvergonzado, solía hacer actos como ese que a Yuuri lo cohibían totalmente y en esos momentos solo fingía que no le importaba, a pesar de que su corazón hacía volteretas dentro de él.  
Disfrutaron de la comida mientras veían una de las tantas series que compartían. Yuuri no podía estar más feliz y cómodo, su omega ronroneaba de satisfacción al recibir tantos mimos del alfa por el que tanto clamaba.  
Además, estaba el hecho de que toda su habitación ahora olía a Víctor. Su propia cama ahora tenía el olor del alfa impregnado y sabía que si Víctor se quedaba a dormir con él, probablemente su olor permanecería allí por más días.  
El estar tan cómodo y mimado había hecho que terminara hundiéndose cada vez más sobre las almohadas, al punto de que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente.  
—¿Dormirás una siesta? —Víctor habló, logrando sacarlo de su ensoñación.  
—Me dio un poco de sueño… ¿no te molesta?  
—Para nada, si quieres te hago de almohada.  
Víctor se levantó al decir esto y sin preguntar nada se metió entre las sábanas.  
Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a eso, a pesar de los nervios iniciales aprendió rápidamente que el dormir juntos no era gran cosa para Víctor, solo algo normal entre amigos. Aunque le había costado no sonrojarse cuando este lo abrazaba mucho.  
Se acurrucó en sus brazos para descansar. El olor de Víctor era tan agradable que un calorcito recorrió su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al cerrar los ojos.  
—¿Mejor? —preguntó Víctor  
—Mucho mejor. Despiértame en una hora, por favor, si no después no podré dormir en la noche. —murmuró cansado.  
Escuchó su respuesta, pero el sueño ya lo había llevado a un mundo incoherente. Cayó rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo y se dejó llevar, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Víctor junto a él y su olor llenando sus sentidos.

Despertó aturdido después de lo que parecían ser horas, Víctor lo mecía suavemente llamándolo por su nombre.  
—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó adormilado, se talló los ojos con las manos. Seguía en los brazos de Víctor.  
—Dormimos como 5 horas, ya es hora de cenar.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó asustado abriendo los ojos de golpe, miró hacia la ventana de atrás y se asustó cuando vio todo oscuro. —¡Dormí demasiado! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?  
—Yo también me quedé dormido. —el alfa bostezó después de eso, estirando los brazos para desperezarse. —¿Qué quieres comer?   
—Cocinaré algo, no debería gastar más en comida delivery por este mes.  
Se le había pasado la mano un poco con los pedidos de comida, y es que la mayoría de las noches tenía tanto trabajo que prefería pedir algo por teléfono en vez de cocinar, ahora tenía que hacer ajustes para sobrevivir la semana que le quedaba.  
—No te preocupes, yo invito. —Víctor se sentó en la cama y tomó el celular que había dejado en la mesita de noche. —¿Qué te parece comida tailandesa?  
—Me gustaría, gracias Víctor. —no sabía qué le pasaba al ruso pero estaba especialmente encantador ese día. Desde que había llegado no había hecho más que mimarlo y consentirlo, su omega parecía estar en calma gracias a su olor a alfa y no había vuelto a tener estallidos hormonales después del llanto absurdo que tuvo antes de comer.   
Víctor se levantó de la cama y tomó la bandeja con los restos del almuerzo.  
—Iré a lavar esto, tú quédate ahí. —advirtió cuando vio a Yuuri moverse de la cama. —Tienes que descansar para reponerte de tu celo. Si necesitas algo pídemelo y te lo traeré.  
—Solo iré al baño, no te preocupes tanto Víctor, no es mi primer celo. —rio ante las indicaciones del alfa mientras caminaba hacia el baño.   
—Esta bien, pero no tardes.  
Cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó un segundo en ella respirando hondo; esa actitud de Víctor lo estaba matando, por la forma en la que actuaba, parecía que fuese un alfa cuidando a su omega.   
Tenía que empezar a controlar sus pensamientos. Sí, había usado la imagen de Víctor para poder sobrellevar ese celo mejor, pero eso no significaba que podía fantasear con su amigo, lo del celo había sido una cosa hormonal, sus feromonas de omega estaban alborotadas y tuvo la mala suerte de haber sentido el olor de alfa de Víctor por primera vez esa semana. Fue un conjunto de coincidencias.  
Pero ahora debía controlarse y actuar normal. Estaba terminantemente prohibido ver a Víctor como nada más que un amigo.   
Después de cachetearse para entrar en razón, hizo sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y la cara para despertar un poco y volvió a la cama. Se acurrucó entre las mantas mientras veía sus redes sociales, el aroma de Víctor estaba impregnado en las sabanas y se permitió por un segundo ronronear de gusto.   
Solo porque era un aroma agradable. Por ninguna otra razón.  
El timbre le advirtió de la llegada de la comida y eso lo hizo sonreír de felicidad pura. Volvía a tener mucha hambre, los celos podían ser muy desgastantes y este había sido tan fuerte que no había logrado comer por dos días.  
Se sentó en la cama esperando a su amigo, puso otra película en espera y cuando Víctor llegó sonrió como bienvenida.  
—¡Más comida! —el ruso se sentó a su lado, esta vez tapándose con las frazadas y poniendo la bandeja sobre Yuuri. La comida se veía muy apetecible.  
—Gracias, muero de hambre.  
Tomó los palillos dispuesto a comer cuando una manta extra aterrizó en sus hombros. Víctor ahora lo estaba envolviendo en una manta de polar que solía dejar sobre el sillón de la sala de estar. Lucía relajado mientras se preocupaba de envolverlo bien y ese gesto volvió a estremecerlo por completo.  
—¿Por qué me abrigas?  
—Recién estabas durmiendo, si te destapas mucho te puedes resfriar. Ahora come antes de que se enfríe.  
El ruso le regaló su típica sonrisa de corazón y comenzó a comer con entusiasmo, dejando a Yuuri abrumado con sus sentimientos.  
—¿Por qué me cuidas tanto? —preguntó ya sin poder contenerse. —Me estás mimando demasiado.  
—Acabas de terminar tu celo, es obvio que debo mimarte. —respondió Víctor sin mirarlo, como si fuese lo más simple y normal del mundo. —Somos amigos, es mi deber protegerte y ayudarte cuando lo necesites, tú haces lo mismo por mí. Además hoy te ves más adorable de lo normal, supongo que me sale por instinto.  
Instinto… eso debía ser, después de todo Víctor era un alfa y ver a un omega en estado vulnerable lo hacía actuar sin pensar. Siguió comiendo mientras pensaba en eso, tal vez no era algo personal con él, simplemente Víctor era una persona muy amable y como lo veía vulnerable quería ayudarlo.  
“Al final no es algo personal. — pensó con amargura. —Es su instinto de alfa lo que lo hace actuar así conmigo, probablemente vuelva a actuar como siempre cuando me siente mejor.”  
No quería deprimirse, después de todo debía verlo como algo positivo. Si Víctor quería ayudarlo porque era su amigo; era algo bueno, nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto que Víctor lo cuidase después de un celo.  
Aunque no podía evitar pensar, sobre todo después de mirarlo de reojo mientras Víctor comía entusiasmado su comida, que estaban comenzando a actuar como pareja y si no ponía límites era su corazón el que estaba en juego ahí.  
Pero no ese día; ese no era el momento de poner ningún límite. Disfrutaría como nunca del cariño de Víctor, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.  
Aunque algo en su interior estaba seguro de que no haría absolutamente nada para alejar a Víctor de él.  
Ya afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos cuando tuviese que hacerlo.


	5. Foto 005.jpg

Víctor suspiró agotado cuando el último flash de la cámara terminó por apagarse.  
La sesión de ese día había sido particularmente larga. Se venía la semana de la moda en St Petersburgo y la editorial estaba hecha un caos por culpa de ello.  
Aún le faltaba otra prueba de ropa más y ni hablar del maquillaje. Sentía la cara un tanto tirante después de tantas pruebas y cambios que le habían hecho.  
Cuando llegó el lunes junto con Yuuri a trabajar, pensó que le lloverían los reclamos por su cambio de imagen; después de todo, su cara y cabello eran su fuente de trabajo, por lo que en teoría pertenecían a la editorial.  
Pero el cambio de imagen no hizo más que agradar a todo el mundo. Sala se deshizo en halagos al igual que los otros modelos y trabajadores de la revista; todos hablaban de lo sexy y maduro que se veía por lo que sus pocas inseguridades desaparecieron rápidamente.  
Y era un alivio, porque haber hecho ese corte era parte de los cambios que quería hacer en su vida. Había sido liberador poder cambiar al fin su imagen y soltar una pequeña carga que llevaba encima. Poco a poco sentía que se estaba acercando a quien era realmente.  
El primer día después del celo de Yuuri estuvo especialmente atento a él.  
Lo fue a ver múltiples veces a su área de trabajo, preocupándose de que se alimentara bien y que descansara lo suficiente. Ese día, Yuuri se había levantado aún cansado y esa imagen vulnerable no había hecho más que enternecerlo.  
Pero ahora ya habían pasado cinco días de su celo y, por alguna razón, Víctor seguía sintiendo la extraña necesidad de cuidarlo.  
Se dirigió a la sección de vestuario. En el camino logró ver al omega de lejos y este le hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, robándole rápidamente una sonrisa.  
No sabía qué le pasaba; tenía el impulso constante de protegerlo y estar cerca de él, y simplemente no tenía sentido. El omega ya había terminado su celo, por lo que su alfa no tenía por qué sentirse así de inquieto.  
Tener esa confusión en su cabeza le molestaba, sobre todo porque su alfa no hacía más que inquietarlo cuando estaba cerca de Yuuri, provocándole impulsos bastante inapropiados y que debía controlar constantemente.  
—Víctor, te estoy hablando.  
La voz de Sala lo trajo a la realidad. La italiana lo miraba bastante molesta, parecía que llevaba un buen rato hablándole y el apenas había escuchado algo.  
—¿Si? —preguntó con el tono más inocente que tenía.  
—No me hagas perder más el tiempo, Víctor. Esta semana es importantísima y todo debe salir perfecto. TODO. —ahora que la miraba más de cerca, su jefa se veía un tanto histérica. A Víctor le hacía gracia como afuera de la oficina podía ser tan dulce y calmada, pero apenas empezaba a aparecer el estrés, estallaba. Suponía que era culpa de la constante sobrecarga de trabajo. —Necesito que te pruebes todos los atuendos y cuando termines vuelvas a la prueba de maquillaje: tenemos que decidir hoy que le pondremos a todos los modelos para que mañana se hagan las pruebas de fotografías con Yuuri. Solo apresúrate y haz tu trabajo.  
No esperó a que respondiera, porque se dio la vuelta de inmediato para seguir dando órdenes en otro lugar.  
Víctor se encogió de hombros cansado, dirigiéndose de forma sumisa hacia el área de pruebas y comenzando a cambiarse ahí mismo para que decidieran por él.  
Esa era la parte aburrida. Se probaba distintas ropas y se cambiaba casi al instante si algo no les parecía. Muchas veces lo hacían girar una y otra vez, indecisos de una combinación y tenía que volver al principio.  
Suspiró cansado por milésima vez mientras se probaba las ultimas prendas. Era un alivio pensar que al terminar el día podría salir con Yuuri a ver el estreno de una película que llevaban meses esperando. El omega estaba tan emocionado con la idea que no había parado de hablar de ello y Víctor siempre lo escuchaba feliz: le encantaba cuando Yuuri estaba así de contento.  
Estaba por terminar de cambiarse de ropa, aún pensando en la expectativa agradable que tenía su tarde-noche, cuando comenzó a sentirse incómodo: la angustia en su pecho había aparecido de forma lenta, pero gradual, y ahora no podía ignorarla. Era una sensación pesada que llevaba en el pecho y ahora, por alguna razón, comenzó a sentirse desesperado.  
¿Por qué, por qué por qué? Maldijo para sus adentros. ¡Todo iba bien! No le había pasado absolutamente nada malo ese día y, sin embargo, podía sentir como la angustia comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más pesado de lo que lo había sentido esa mañana; se había levantado de buen humor y había llegado al trabajo contento, incluso había conversado con alguno de sus colegas y, a pesar de la apretada agenda, tuvo un relajante almuerzo con Yuuri.  
No había tenido ningún disgusto ese día y, aún así, podía sentir como una pesadez crecía con más fuerza en su pecho, apretando su garganta de forma dolorosa. Sus ojos de pronto ardían por la necesidad de llorar y tuvo que esforzarse por no desmoronarse ahí mismo.  
Sentía tanta rabia en ese momento… A veces pensaba que avanzaba dos pasos y seguía retrocediendo uno. Se había esforzado en seguir la terapia y poner de su parte para mejorar, pero el proceso era tan malditamente lento… Había días en que estaba completamente bien y, luego, por alguna razón, su mente volvía a atacarlo, lanzándolo nuevamente a un abismo asfixiante y todo lo que podía hacer era poner la cara más neutra posible y aguanta la horrible sensación dentro de su pecho.  
La luz se estaba volviendo irritante ante sus ojos y sentía que apenas podía concentrarse en las conversaciones a su alrededor. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad en probarse el último atuendo de forma apresurada y, apenas le dieron el visto bueno, volvió a colocarse su ropa.  
Salió rápidamente de la habitación diciendo que debía ir a maquillaje, pero en vez de eso prácticamente corrió al ascensor, dando gracias a todas las divinidades al ver que este estaba desocupado.  
Subió a la azotea buscando respirar aire fresco y en el minuto en que puso un pie afuera sintió como las lágrimas por fin parecían llegar a hacerle compañía.  
Se agachó en el suelo sujetándose a sí mismo, buscando en vano una forma de contenerse. No podía pensar en un motivo por el cual había entrado en esa crisis de angustia y es que sabía que era parte de su enfermedad. Otra razón más por la que detestaba estar así.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza y escondió el rostro en sus rodillas. No era suficiente y lo sabía, no tenía por qué pasar esto solo.  
Sintiéndose culpable por molestar a su amigo y rogando porque este acudiera, le envió un rápido mensaje de texto.  
“Te necesito. Por favor, sube a la azotea.”  
Soltó el teléfono una vez envió el mensaje y se quedó allí, sentado en el suelo abrazándose a sí mismo e intentando contener la angustia que salía atropellada de su cuerpo en forma de sollozos.  
No se esperó que la puerta sonara tan pronto anunciando la llegada de Yuuri. De pronto, se vio envuelto en los brazos de su amigo, y no dudo en esconder su rostro en su pecho, apretándolo contra sí y soltando de una vez la pena que tenía atorada en su interior.  
Yuuri lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda en forma de círculos, susurrando palabras de cariño y consuelo mientras dejaba ocasionales besos en su cabeza. Estaban tan envueltos en los brazos del otro que el omega estaba casi sentado sobre él.  
Se dejó consolar en los brazos de su amigo, sintiendo el aroma de su shampoo junto a su nariz, la calidez de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón junto a su oído, calmando su respiración al sentir el rítmico sonido. Una vez el llanto se calmó y la angustia bajó un poco, se separo lentamente de él, llevando sus manos a su rostro para secarse.  
—Perdón por interrumpir tu trabajo así, no sabía qué hacer. —su voz sonaba patéticamente quebrada. Miró con preocupación el rastro de lágrimas que había dejado en la ropa del japonés. —Encima te mojé con mi llanto. Perdóname, Yuuri.  
—No te preocupes, me alegra que me llamaras. —Yuuri tomó su rostro con sus manos de forma delicada. Miró sus ojos castaños mientras Yuuri secaba sus mejillas con cuidado. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
—Nada. —respondió Víctor, afligido. —Eso es lo peor, Yuuri; no me pasó absolutamente nada.  
—Algo tuvo que pasarte para que estallaras así. —el omega se veía preocupado, pero seguía consolándolo mientras acariciaba su pelo de una forma muy relajante. —¿En qué pensabas?  
—Fue de la nada, Yuuri. Estaba todo bien y de pronto comencé a sentirme horrible. —explicó cerrando los ojos ante la agradable sensación de sentir los dedos fríos de Yuuri acariciándolo. —Es desesperante estar bien y que de pronto todo se arruine porque tu mente es un desastre.  
—No eres un desastre, no digas eso. —Yuuri depositó un beso en su frente y casi soltó un ronroneo de alivio al sentir sus labios cerca de su rostro. —Que me llamaras y buscaras apoyo solo demuestra lo fuerte que eres, Víctor. Nunca pienses lo contrario.  
—Me siento de todo menos fuerte ahora. —apoyó su frente en el hombro de Yuuri, soltando un suspiro de frustración. Sentía como la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y tenía los músculos adormecidos de cansancio. Detestaba esas crisis y cómo estas lo volvían poco menos que un trapo inútil al sorberle toda la energía del cuerpo.  
—¿Quieres irte a casa? Yo te acompañaré, solo falta una hora para terminar. —Yuuri volvió a envolverlo en sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con cariño y apoyando su mejilla en su cabeza. —Inventaré alguna excusa para salir antes, podemos decir que te sientes enfermo.  
—No quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo débil que soy. —murmuró contra su pecho.  
—No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que estés bien, Víctor.  
Después de un último beso en su frente, Yuuri se apartó con delicadeza de él. Soltó un gruñido ante la falta de tacto, pero de todas formas siguió al omega, levantándose con dificultad y caminando cabizbajo hacia la puerta.  
Bajaron por la escalera hasta la puerta del ascensor y, una vez adentro, Yuuri lo tomó del brazo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.  
Era reconfortante recibir esas muestras de cariño de su amigo, sentir su presencia y saberse tan querido por él era algo que lo llenaba. El japonés siempre sabía cómo consolarlo y cuidarlo.  
Llegaron al centro de la editorial. Ver todo ese bullicio y movimiento junto con las brillantes luces que lo cegaban le hizo sentirse desesperado. Quería volver a esconderse arriba o a cualquier lugar donde no se sintiese así de expuesto. Contuvo el impulso de taparse el rostro.  
—¡Víctor! Con que aquí estas, te esperaban en maquillaje hace rato. —Sala se acercaba con una expresión de enojo en el rostro y Víctor sintió de pronto que era demasiado, ni siquiera podía lidiar con un regaño simple de su jefa.  
—Sígueme el juego. —le susurró Yuuri bajito, logrando que lo mirara extrañado. —Lo siento mucho, Sala. Es mi culpa.  
Sala llegó al fin junto a ellos. Su expresión de enojo se relajó de forma considerable al mirar a Yuuri.  
—¿Tu culpa?  
—Me siento mal del estómago. Creo que comí algo en mal estado porque no dejo de vomitar. Víctor fue a buscarme. —Yuuri se apoyó más de su brazo poniendo una expresión de enfermo vulnerable. —Por favor, no regañes a Víctor. Se ofreció a llevarme a casa porque si no, siento que vomitaré todo el set.  
—¡Oh! Por supuesto, no te preocupes, Yuuri. —Sala miró preocupada al omega. Era increíble como a él le gritaba al borde de la histeria pero con Yuuri era un pan de dios. Al parecer, su amigo era capaz de tener a todo el mundo en su bolsillo por su bondad natural. —Debiste decirme que te sentías mal, Yuuri. Me alegro de que Víctor te lleve a casa. Si necesitas tomarte el día mañana puedo buscar un reemplazo.  
—No te preocupes, mañana ya estaré bien, de seguro fue algo que comí. —Yuuri sonrió, nervioso. —En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos, porque ya siento el vómito y no creo que quieras ver esto.  
—Oh no, por supuesto que no. —Sala se alejó con una expresión de asco. Adiós preocupación inicial. —Los veo mañana a los dos, yo iré a maquillaje a avisar que se van.  
La italiana se alejó a paso rápido de ellos como si tuviesen lepra. Una vez se alejó lo suficiente, Yuuri lo soltó, mirándolo sonriente.  
—¿Lo ves? Ahora te iré a dejar a tu departamento, andando.  
—No era necesario que hicieras eso por mi, Yuuri. Ahora pensara que eres un vomitón. —respondió conmovido por el gesto de su amigo.  
Sabía que Yuuri lo había hecho para proteger su imagen. Él se había quejado de que no quería quedar como un alfa débil, por lo que Yuuri prefirió inventar una historia en el que él mismo fuese el que estuviese en un estado deplorable.  
Realmente no se merecía un amigo como Yuuri.  
Salieron apresurados de la editorial. Se sentía agotado, débil e irritado por tantos estímulos a su alrededor, solo quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse por días.  
Cuando al fin llegaron a su departamento, tiró sus cosas al suelo. Apenas entró a su habitación se sacó los zapatos, los pantalones y la chaqueta; lanzándolos a cualquier parte para meterse dentro de la cama y esconderse entre las sábanas.  
Suspiró de alivio al encogerse en medio de las frazadas. Estar en un lugar oscuro y silencioso era reconfortante, aunque no lograban calmar del todo la angustia que aún tenía en su interior.  
Sentía que estaba agotado dentro de su propia mente, no quería pensar en nada, estaba cansado de pensar y pensar sin parar… Si tan solo pudiera apagar todo, aunque sea por un segundo…  
Sintió un ruido en la habitación y se quedó quieto. Estaba siendo el peor anfitrión del mundo, pero sabía que Yuuri tenía la confianza suficiente en él como para hacer lo que quisiera en el departamento. Escuchaba al japonés moverse para todas partes y, de pronto, sintió un peso en la cama, junto con el movimiento de las mantas.  
—Así que este es tu escondite. Me gusta.  
Yuuri se había metido debajo de las mantas para quedar junto a él. Como estaban los dos debajo, las mantas no cubrían del todo a su amigo, por lo que un haz de luz se había colado y ahora podía ver a Yuuri sonriéndole desde cerca.  
Estaban muy cerca. Sus respiraciones chocaban bajo las frazadas y, sin embargo, no se estaban tocando. Yuuri guardaba las distancias y Víctor sabía que era porque no quería incomodarlo: estaba dándole su espacio, pero sin dejarlo solo.  
—¿Te molesta que me quede junto a ti? —su amigo rompió el silencio con una sonrisa cálida. Esa imagen frente a él se le antojó tan hermosa… Podía ver a Yuuri casi brillando por la luz tenue de afuera; no tenía sus lentes puestos, así que sus ojos vino tinto parecían resaltar más de lo normal. Pero era sin duda su sonrisa consoladora la cosa más hermosa de Yuuri.  
—Me gusta que estés cerca de mí. —susurró bajito. Sentía que ni siquiera podía hablar fuerte, solo quería quedarse quieto ahí y no pensar en nada. —¿Puedes abrazarme?  
—Me encantaría.  
Yuuri se acercó más a él, nuevamente envolviéndolo en un abrazo tranquilizador. Estaba más abajo que él y eso le facilitó esconderse nuevamente en su cuello, sintiendo los alegres latidos del corazón del omega y dejándose envolver por la calidez propia de Yuuri.  
Sintió que por fin respiraba más tranquilo. Ese era su lugar seguro en el mundo y, con ese pensamiento, se dejó llevar lentamente en el sueño, sintiendo las caricias que su amigo dejaba en su espalda. 

 

Despertó sintiendo un cuerpo cálido y blandido debajo de él.  
Miró alrededor desorientado. Era completamente de noche y, por un momento, se asustó pensando que había perdido toda la tarde hasta que vio el reloj en su mesita de noche.  
Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver la hora, solo eran las 7 de la tarde; aún tenía tiempo para preparar algo de la cena.  
Volvió a acurrucarse junto a Yuuri, cuidándose de no aplastarlo demasiado. No sabía en qué momento se había movido y había terminado casi por completo sobre el japonés. Al menos había despertado antes de que Yuuri lo notase, sabía que su amigo se pondría nervioso si despertaban y veía que estaba cubriéndolo por completo con su cuerpo.  
Se dedicó a mirarlo mientras lo abrazaba. El japonés tenía la boca un poco abierta y de una forma adorable. Su expresión pacífica era contagiosa y Víctor se descubrió a sí mismo acariciando su mejilla con cariño.  
Era absurdo que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes, tal vez porque su mente era una lucha constante o porque la presencia de su amigo era algo que nunca se había cuestionado, pero estando así, mirándolo mientras dormía acurrucado junto a él, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él.  
Su corazón se aceleró un poco ante la revelación interna. Sí, estaba enamorado de Yuuri. Locamente enamorado. Estúpidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.  
Bueno, había varios indicios y él fue bastante ciego como para no verlos. El hecho de que considerara a Yuuri su hogar seguro y cómo su presencia era capaz de calmarlo por completo era una cosa; además, la forma en la que se estaba comportando con el omega y como muchas veces se encontraba a sí mismo fantaseando con la idea de recorrer más de su cuerpo con sus manos…  
Sí, debió darse cuenta mucho antes.  
Se mordió el labio, nervioso. Yuuri era tan valioso para él… podía verlo en la tranquilidad de su habitación, su aroma de alfa hace rato se había impregnado en el omega; lo había hecho de forma inconsciente y es que parecía ser que su alfa ya sabía antes que él mismo lo mucho que el japonés le gustaba.  
Tenía que calmarse y pensar con claridad, porque si de algo estaba seguro es que esto: su relación con Yuuri, no era algo que podía permitirse arruinar.  
Era consciente de la inestabilidad mental que vivía en ese momento. Estaba luchando contra sí mismo y eso era algo que muchos días lo superaba; ese mismo día había sido un claro ejemplo de ello. Sabía que no sería prudente arriesgarse a intentar algo con Yuuri y fracasar, mucho menos recibir un rechazo de su amigo porque sabía que eso lo hundiría por completo.  
Tenía que ser paciente, esforzarse por controlar sus instintos y seguir luchando por mejorar. Quería superar lo que estaba pasando y, en el proceso, terminar de convertirse en la persona que anhelaba ser, en la persona que Yuuri merecía.  
Siguió acariciando la mejilla de su ahora amado secreto. Era fácil decirlo, pero difícil de cumplir, porque no habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde su revelación amorosa para tener que contener el impulso de querer inclinarse a besarlo contra el colchón.  
Se mordió el labio intentando aclararse un poco con el dolor. Claro, podía esperar a estar mejor para arriesgarse y declararse a Yuuri, cruzando los dedos para que este lo aceptara como algo más que su amigo.  
O podía comenzar desde ahora a enamorarlo, romper poco a poco esa barrera llamada “friendzone” que había entre los dos. Si lograba enamorar a Yuuri antes, o al menos lograba que se acostumbrara a su presencia y muestras de afecto, menos riesgo existiría de un rechazo.  
Además, estaba el hecho de que Yuuri era el omega más genial que había conocido en su vida. Era fuerte, inteligente y de paso, valiente. No temía en valerse por sí mismo y había decidido forjar su propio camino, aún si debía dejar a su destinada atrás. Aún manteniendo esa imagen de fortaleza era dulce y tierno, poseedor de una timidez y torpeza de lo más adorable.  
Sí, Yuuri era una bomba atrayente de alfas y Víctor tenía que empezar a actuar ya. A pesar de que estaba decidido a esperar más tiempo antes de declararse, sabía que no podía simplemente quedarse quieto a la espera; tenía que empezar con pequeños actos para enamorar a su amigo y, de paso, marcar territorio antes que otros alfas se acercaran.  
No permitiría que nadie alejase a Yuuri de su lado, porque una parte de él (la parte más egoísta de su ser), sabía que nadie podría hacer a Yuuri tan feliz como lo haría él.

 

Despertó sintiendo un agradable olor en la habitación. Se desperezó en la cama, sentándose aturdido por la oscuridad. Bastó un vistazo para darse cuenta que estaba solo. Se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la cocina, descalzo.  
Víctor estaba cocinando de espaldas a él. No había notado su presencia y se aprovechó para acercarse sigiloso. Quería ver qué era lo que olía tan bien.  
Caminó con sigilo, pero su plan se fue al carajo cuando tropezó con una silla; provocando un fuerte sonido cuando esta cayó al piso.  
El ruso se sobresaltó ante el ruido, girándose asustado y riéndose al ver que era él.  
—¿Tratabas de asustarme?  
—Está claro que no funcionó. —se acercó después de frotar su dolorida rodilla. —¿Qué estás cocinando?  
—Borsch. —respondió el ruso con una sonrisa tímida nada propia de él. —Quería hacerte la cena para pedirte disculpas.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sorprendido. Miró con hambre el contenido de la olla que Víctor se encontraba revolviendo.  
—Porque arruiné tu día con mi crisis de angustia, tuviste que salir antes del trabajo inventando una excusa embarazosa y de paso nos perdimos el estreno de la película. —el ruso miró la sopa con una expresión de tristeza que conmovió a Yuuri.  
—No seas bobo, no arruinaste nada. —lo abrazó de lado buscando confortarlo. —Podemos ir mañana u otro día al cine, no te preocupes por tonterías.  
—Gracias, Yuuri. —Víctor lo miró entonces y, sin esperarlo, recibió un suave beso en la mejilla, logrando que se pusiera completamente colorado. —Eres un sol.  
—D-de nada. —tartamudeo nervioso, aún no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño tan directas del ruso. Los abrazos eran una cosa, pero los besos seguían poniéndolo nervioso.  
Se sentaron a la mesa a comer la cena. La conversación fluyó amena y las risas inundaron rápidamente la sala.  
Media hora después, Yuuri estaba listo para irse a su departamento. Ya no tenía ropa en casa de Víctor y debía volver a su hogar. Eran cerca de las nueve, por lo que aún tenía tiempo para adelantar algunas cosas para el sábado. A todos les tocaba trabajar horas extras gracias a la semana de la moda, así que estaba lleno de trabajo pendiente.  
Aún así, se sentía inquieto; no quería dejar al ruso solo después del momento que había pasado ese día. Temía que su amigo volviera a deprimirse y el no estuviera allí para consolarlo.  
—¿Seguro estas bien? —preguntó por décima vez ya en la puerta. Estaba listo para irse, pero necesitaba asegurarse.  
—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Yuuri. —Víctor se veía más calmado, aunque estaba actuando un poco extraño. Yuuri no sabía si era por el llanto que había vivido en la tarde o por otra cosa, pero se veía extrañamente vulnerable.  
Probablemente era por el llanto. Si, debía ser eso.  
—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme; tomaré un taxi de ser necesario, no importa la hora que sea. —puntualizó con firmeza.  
Víctor lo miró en silencio, parecía estar debatiéndose en algo, así que espero paciente las palabras del ruso.  
—Gracias, Yuuri. Siempre estás ayudándome. —Víctor dio un paso hacia él, poniéndose un poco más cerca de lo normal y provocando un cosquilleo de nervios en su estómago. ¿Algún día se acostumbraría a la belleza del ruso? Por que realmente lo dudaba. —No te preocupes, estaré bien. No quiero que estés muy tarde en la calle así que apresúrate.  
Lo que hizo a continuación jamás se lo vio venir y tal vez fue por eso que se quedó estático:  
Víctor lo había sujetado de los hombros, plantándole un beso de despedida en cada mejilla para luego detenerse frente a su boca y besarlo ahí también, con un corto pero cálido beso.  
Se quedó congelado, sintiendo los suaves labios de su amigo sobre los suyos. El beso no duró casi nada, pero logró hacerlo sentir todo un torbellino de emociones en esos cortos segundos.  
Apenas los labios del ruso lo abandonaron, dio un salto hacia atrás, llevando una mano a sus labios.  
—Q-qué acabas de hacer. —sabía que estaba rojo hasta las orejas y no podía entender cómo es que Víctor estaba tan calmado, mirándolo extrañado como si su reacción fuese la extraña.  
—Me estaba despidiendo ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
—¿Desde cuando te despides con un beso en la boca? —se llevó una mano al corazón, en un vano intento de calmar los desesperados latidos de este. —Jamás te has despedido así.  
—¡Pero eres mi amigo! Y ya entramos en confianza, aquí es normal despedirse de la familia y los amigos cercanos de esa forma. Creí que lo sabías. —Víctor explicó, calmado.  
—N-no lo sabía. —Dios, apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos, estaba completamente avergonzado. —Lo siento, en mi país no es para nada común. No me lo esperaba.  
—Oh… perdón. —Víctor se mordió el labio, nervioso. Al parecer, al fin entendía el por qué de su reacción. —¿Te molestó?  
—¡No! —respondió antes de siquiera pensarlo. ¡Maldita sea! Por supuesto que no le molestaba… pero es que estaba tan prendado de Víctor que incluso sentir sus labios por unos segundos había sido como el cielo para él. —Solo fue muy inesperado… no pensé que harías eso, me tomaste por sorpresa.  
—Me alegro. —Víctor sonrió, aliviado.  
—Creo que debería irme, se me esta haciendo tarde y a esta hora la calle es peligrosa. —abrió la puerta aún temblando por dentro ante la atenta mirada de Víctor. —Te veré mañana en la editorial.  
Se giró dándole la espalda para salir cuando la mano de Víctor en su hombro lo detuvo.  
—¡Espera! —lo miró preocupado al escuchar su tono de voz. —¿Puedo ir a quedarme a tu departamento? La verdad es que preferiría no quedarme solo hoy.  
—Por supuesto que sí. —sonrió Yuuri con alivio. Eso estaba mejor, así estaría más tranquilo si veía a Víctor cerca de él. —Me dijiste que estabas bien.  
—No quería molestarte. —el ruso se mordió el labio. —Pero si soy sincero; no quiero estar solo, prefiero irme contigo hoy.  
—Te espero. —sonrió contento mientras apoyaba su mochila en la mesa. Víctor volvió a su habitación en busca de un bolso con ropa.  
Su corazón había logrado calmarse al fin después de ese repentino beso. No pudo evitar llevar sus dedos a su boca, sintiendo sus labios e intentando rememorar el tacto de los del ruso en los propios.  
Cada vez le costaba más poner un límite entre los dos. Que va, jamás había logrado poner ni uno solo y ahora no podía importarle menos si eso significaba poder recibir esos besos de parte de su amigo, aún cuando para él solo eran un gesto amistoso.  
Una vez el ruso estuvo listo, salieron del departamento dejando todo cuidadosamente cerrado.  
Víctor había llamado a un taxi, por lo que se dedicaron a esperar fuera del departamento a que este llegara; de pronto, el ruso rodeo su cintura en un abrazo, haciendo que alzara la cabeza hacia él en un gesto de duda.  
—Hace frío. —explicó Víctor con una sonrisa.  
Volvió la vista al frente, sintiendo aún más nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo. Esperaba que ese taxista llegara pronto antes de que se le derritiera la cara de vergüenza.  
¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en los labios de Víctor sobre él?


	6. Foto 006.jpg

Hasta ahora el plan iba bien.  
Durante los últimos días, Víctor había comenzado a tener especial cuidado en las formas en que se acercaba a Yuuri físicamente.  
No se cortaba cuando se trataba de abrazarlo cada vez que podía y muchas veces incluso se frotaba en él como muestra de cariño, aunque parte de su objetivo era envolverlo con su olor.  
A pesar de que muchas veces Yuuri se avergonzaba con su comportamiento, lo dejaba pasar. El omega estaba comenzando a aceptar esas conductas como si fuesen algo completamente normal entre amigos y Víctor no podía estar más feliz.  
Ahora estaba impaciente por encontrar a Yuuri. Ese día había mucho trabajo en la editorial, la semana de la moda se venía cada vez más encima y todos estaban comenzando a verse un poco histéricos, así que era normal ver personas a su alrededor corriendo de un lado a otro murmurando maldiciones.  
De pronto, divisó la cabellera azabache de Yuuri a lo lejos y sonrió satisfecho al verlo mirar un computador con cara de concentración.  
Se dirigió donde su amigo mientras este se levantaba, aún mirando ceñudo la computadora, totalmente ajeno a su presencia.  
Bueno, eso se podía arreglar fácilmente. Apenas llegó junto a él, envolvió su cintura en un abrazo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo y meciéndolo con cariño.  
—Víctor. —saludo Yuuri, sorprendido. —¿Cuándo apareciste?  
—Hola. —aprovechó que estaban cerca y con naturalidad beso sus mejillas y su boca, deteniéndose unos microsegundos más de la cuenta en ese último lugar. —Te estaba buscando.  
Soltó al omega para darle su espacio y sonrió satisfecho al ver como se ponía completamente rojo ante ese gesto. Esa era la única cosa de la que Yuuri aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo; cada vez que Víctor lo besaba, (ya sea de saludo o despedida) Yuuri se ponía completamente rojo, a veces balbuceaba alguna incoherencia y otras veces daba pasos hacia atrás, como queriendo marcar distancia.  
—Ya me encontraste. —balbuceó Yuuri en respuesta. No volvió a reclamarle ese acto nunca más desde la primera vez y Víctor sentía que podía tomarse eso como una victoria. Sii a Yuuri le molestara se lo diría, de eso estaba seguro.  
—¿Almorzarás conmigo hoy? —preguntó ilusionado. Le gustaba compartir al menos esa hora del día con Yuuri, era una forma de sobrellevar mejor el trabajo.  
—No creo que pueda, tengo demasiadas sesiones de fotos hoy. Debo ayudar a otro fotógrafo con sus modelos así que estaré muy ocupado. —Yuuri hizo un gesto de tristeza. —Pero intentaré llegar, aunque sea más tarde.  
—Está bien, solo no te esfuerces demasiado. —tomó un mechón de pelo de su amigo, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.  
Se despidieron ahí mismo. Víctor tenía que ir a otra área del edificio, por lo que se fue un poco desalentado; sabía que no podría ver a Yuuri el resto del día.  
A veces se estaba volviendo un poco desesperante para él el tener que contenerse con Yuuri. Quería, necesitaba tocarlo. A veces no lograba controlarse del todo y terminaba envolviendo a su amigo en un apretado abrazo, sintiéndose culpable cuando sin querer terminaba por envolverlo con su olor.  
Su alfa era el que más caos hacía. No le bastaba con tener sueños húmedos con su amigo, ahora llegaba al punto en que muchas veces los ojos se le iban por todo el cuerpo de Yuuri, imaginando como sería tocarlo con sus propias manos.  
Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando recordó como el día anterior había despertado nuevamente arriba de Yuuri, solo que esta vez tenía una erección bastante notoria contra el muslo de su amigo. Agradecía al cielo que este aún estuviera durmiendo y no hubiera notado que Víctor era un completo pervertido.  
Soltó un suspiro. Tenía que seguir con su plan, debía lograr enamorar a Yuuri, así cuando se declarara a él este no lo rechazaría y no terminaría hundiéndose en una depresión peor. Una parte de él sabía que no era el mejor plan del mundo, tal vez si estuviese en un estado mental más estable no dudaría en lanzarse hacia su amigo y declararle su amor en ese mismo momento, pero ahora se sentía tan malditamente frágil que las inseguridades lograban paralizarlo.  
Ya lo había conversado con su terapeuta. A pesar de que este le decía que podía tomar algunos riesgos, porque considerando la actitud que Yuuri tomaba con él, sería extraño que este lo rechazara, al menos de mala forma.  
Pero él no se quería arriesgar. Yuuri se había convertido en su persona preciada y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de ninguna manera. Se aseguraría de que eso no ocurriera jamás.  
Cuando llegó a la sala donde harían las pruebas de ropa, se dirigió de inmediato a su puesto. Vio la cantidad de combinaciones que había y suspiro derrotado. Ese sería un día largo.  
—¿Víctor?  
La voz de Mila lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia ella para saber que quería, encontrándose con la alegre pelirroja que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
—Mila, ¿qué necesitas?  
—¿Estarás libre esta noche? —preguntó la beta directo al grano. —Quería invitarte a salir.  
—¿C-cómo? —respondió un tanto desconcertado. Eso no se lo esperaba.  
—Eso, que si quieres acompañarme hoy al bar que está a la vuelta.  
La rusa sonreía con confianza y eso lo hizo sentirse incómodo. No era que no fuese una chica linda por dentro y por fuera, el problema era que su corazón pertenecía por completo a Yuuri.  
—Em... sabes, no sé si sea buena idea. —comenzó a excusarse. —Eres una persona genial, pero no estoy interesado de esa forma y....  
La risa de Mila lo interrumpió, logrando dejarlo aún más confundido.  
—No seas idiota, no te estoy invitando a una cita.  
—¿A no?  
—Quiero conversar algo contigo, por eso te invito al bar. —explicó. —Todos solemos juntarnos ahí después del trabajo, pero tú nunca quieres salir.  
—A... ¿y qué quieres hablar?  
—Será mejor que lo hablemos con una cerveza en mano. —respondió la rusa, enigmática. —No te preocupes, llegará más gente, así que no será una cita. Al menos ve por un rato para que podamos conversar.  
—Está bien. —aceptó. Después de todo, era cierto, jamás salía con sus compañeros a pesar de que su relación había mejorado muchísimo con el paso de los meses. Le vendría bien salir un poco a divertirse; además, le intrigaba mucho lo que Mila quisiese decirle. —Te veré allí media hora después de la salida.  
—Perfecto. —sonrió la pelirroja deslumbrante. —¡Nos vemos allí!  
Se alejó dejándolo solo. Ahora tendría que apresurarse más para alcanzar a llegar al almuerzo, esperaba poder encontrarse a Yuuri aunque fuera por unos minutos.  
Fue una mañana bastante agotadora pero productiva. Los diseños ya estaban listos y ahora solo quedaba hacer las pruebas de pasarela, además de una que otra prueba de maquillaje y peinado.  
Llegó ansioso al casino donde solían almorzar. Iba un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero su ánimo subió inmediatamente al ver a Yuuri entrar al casino justo antes que él.  
Se apresuró a alcanzarlo y vio desde atrás como el omega parecía buscarlo con la mirada.  
—¡Iuuri! —lo abrazó por la espalda, logrando que se sobresaltara. Aprovechó que lo tenía cerca para dejarle un beso en su mejilla. —¿Me estabas buscando?  
—Quería almorzar contigo. —respondió su amigo con una sonrisa. —Pero la cafetería ya está llena.  
—Primero vamos a comprar algo de comer y luego vemos dónde nos sentamos. —sugirió.  
Se colaron entre la multitud. No quedaban demasiadas cosas ya que los que habían llegado primero arrasaron con la comida. Víctor se contentó con un sándwich de lechuga y tomate con una manzana, mientras que Yuuri compró una hamburguesa con queso.  
—Sí que eres glotón.  
—Lo dice el que compra pizza todo el tiempo. —replicó Yuuri con un sonrojo en la cara. Le encantaba esa reacción de él, le daban ganas de pincharle los cachetes. —¿Dónde nos sentamos?  
Recorrió la mirada por el casino, localizando un puesto vacío bastante alejado de la multitud.  
—Sígueme.  
Tomó a Yuuri de la mano y caminó entre las personas con la vista fija en el puesto vacío. Apenas llegó se sentó asegurándose que nadie más se lo quitara.  
—Muy bonito, pensé que habías encontrado un puesto para ambos. —replicó Yuuri risueño.  
—¡Eso hice! Ven aquí. —abrió un poco la pierna y con un gesto golpeó su muslo, dándole a entender lo que quería. —Úsame de silla.  
—¿Estás loco? —volvió a ver ese gesto de nerviosismo en su amigo y eso le dio un cosquilleo en el corazón. El japonés miró para todos lados inseguro. —No puedo sentarme encima de ti   
—No pasa nada, peor sería que te quedaras de pie. —lo tomó de la cintura y lo llevó hasta sus piernas, haciendo un poco de fuerza para que el japonés finalmente terminara por sentarse sobre él. —¿Lo ves? No pesas nada.  
Actuó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo tener a Yuuri sobre él y contuvo los gritos internos que ahora estaban en su cabeza. Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos abrió su sándwich con una mano y comenzó a comerlo feliz.  
Yuuri seguía quieto, aún completamente avergonzado mirando hacia todos lados a ver si alguien lo veía.  
—¿Quieres un poco? —intentó distraerlo con su comida.  
—E-estoy bien. —murmuró el omega, tomando al fin su propia hamburguesa y desenvolviéndola para comérsela.  
Amaba que Yuuri no comiera como se suponía que debían hacerlo los omegas, de forma "delicada y cuidadosa". Su amigo comía con ganas, sin impórtale cómo se veía o si daba bocados pequeños. No era vulgar, es que simplemente no era falso y eso le fascinaba.  
Cuando Yuuri superó un poco la vergüenza de estar sobre él, conversaron un poco mientras comían. Esa era una de sus partes favoritas del día y poder combinarlo con sentir a la persona que tanto anhelaba sentado sobre él era lo mejor; más cuando al terminar de comer se permitió envolver su cintura en un abrazo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con la excusa de "mantener el equilibrio".  
—Creo que deberíamos volver, aún me queda una sesión de fotos con JJ. —dijo Yuuri cuando termino de comer.  
—No quiero volver. —lo estrechó más en sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo del omega. —¿Y si nos escapamos?  
—No podemos, el arriendo no se paga solo. —rio Yuuri, levantándose de su pierna. Soltó un puchero involuntario al tenerlo lejos nuevamente, pero al menos su amigo no se dio cuenta porque le había dado la espalda.  
—Pero yo no pago arriendo, soy el dueño del departamento. —alcanzó su paso rápidamente.  
—Disculpe señor acomodado, pero algunos tenemos que trabajar para vivir. —Yuuri lo pinchó con un dedo en las costillas provocándole una risita. Le encantaba cuando el omega se burlaba de él. —Agradece que naciste siendo guapo, el resto de los mortales debemos conformarnos con laborar.  
—¿En serio te parezco guapo, Yuuri? —se detuvieron fuera del casino ya que Yuuri debía irse al piso de arriba. Le sonrió de la forma más coqueta posible.  
—Eres modelo, Víctor. ¿Qué crees tú? —rio Yuuri despreocupado.  
Soltó un puchero ante esa respuesta, no era precisamente lo que buscaba escuchar.  
—Te pregunté si a ti te parezco atractivo, yo sé que lo soy. —puntualizó.  
—Bueno... sí, obviamente. —Yuuri desvió la mirada nervioso, provocándole una sonrisa socarrona. Sentía que esas reacciones de Yuuri eran un buen augurio. —Eres la persona más atractiva que he conocido.  
Mierda, ahora era él el sonrojado.  
—Nos veremos más tarde, ahora debo irme. —soltó Yuuri nervioso y, sin esperar a que respondiera, salió disparado en dirección opuesta.  
Una sonrisa boba inundó su cara y se fue casi saltando de felicidad.  
"Pronto te enamorarás de mí, Yuuri."  
\------------------------  
¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Víctor?  
Realmente estaba siendo muy difícil para él el guardar distancias durante ese último tiempo. El ruso había estado más cariñoso que nunca con él y había comenzado a acercarse cada vez más.  
Su lado racional le decía que eso era algo bueno, tal vez Víctor por fin estaba comenzando a soltarse más y al final resulta que solo es una persona muy cariñosa y no debería tomárselo como algo personal.  
Estaba intentando acostumbrarse a sus muestras de afecto, no quería que Víctor se diera cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de él, así que trataba de actuar normal cuando tenía salidas demasiado físicas (como hacerlo sentarse arriba de él durante el almuerzo o saludarse y despedirse con un beso corto en la boca) y disimular lo mejor posible que se le caía la baba por su mejor amigo.  
Llegó al set para preparar la siguiente sesión. JJ aún no llegaba a escena por lo que se limitó a configurar la cámara para la luz que había en el lugar y dar algunas órdenes sobre el fondo que el modelo canadiense tendría tras de él.  
—Maldita semana de la moda. —refunfuñó en voz baja.  
Estaba terminando de configurar la cámara cuando sin querer escuchó una conversación de Sala con Mila; las chicas no podían verlo porque se encontraba parado detrás de unos parlantes que lo ocultaban a la vista.  
—¿Ya invitaste a Víctor al bar?  
El nombre del alfa llamó su atención y aún sabiendo que estaba mal espiar, no pudo evitar poner atención a la conversación.  
—¡Por fin lo hice! —Mila respondía entusiasmada. —Pensé que nunca tendría el valor, pero ya era hora.  
—¿Crees que este bien que hables en el bar con él? —respondió Sala preocupada. —¿No sería mejor invitarlo a un lugar más privado?  
—No te preocupes tanto, Sala, solo tendré una íntima conversación con él y ya está. —escuchar la insinuación en la voz de Mila había comenzado a apretarle el estómago. —No pensé que aceptaría, nunca ha aceptado salir con nadie.  
—Supongo que tuviste suerte. —respondió la italiana risueña. —Espero que salgas viva de esa noche.  
—Y que lo digas.  
No podía escuchar más, se alejó rápidamente de allí sintiendo como el estómago se le apretaba de forma dolorosa.  
Había escuchado bien: Víctor tenía una cita con Mila.  
Apenas llegó a un cuarto vacío se sentó en el suelo, intentando contener los celos que tenía atorados en su cuerpo.  
No debía sorprenderse, Víctor era increíblemente atractivo al igual que Mila, era normal que entre modelos salieran e incluso su amigo le había dicho hace un tiempo lo "aburrido" que es estar en abstinencia. La situación no era para nada extraña.  
Pero, ¿por qué le dolía tanto? Sentía ganas de llorar y tenía un nudo en la garganta bastante doloroso. Lo único que quería ahora era esconderse en su casa y no salir más de allí.  
A juzgar por la insinuación de Mila, ella creía que se acostaría con Víctor esa noche y la sola idea de esa situación le hizo tener que contener una arcada.  
Intentó calmar un poco su respiración, no debía hacer gran lío de esto, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir y lo mejor era que fuera pronto, antes de que se acostumbrara más a la idea de tener el tiempo de Víctor para sí solo.  
Al final, Víctor no se fijaría en alguien como él... Mila era preciosa y no solo eso; era muy amable y carismática, siempre había sido buena con él y había hecho lo posible por hacerlo sentir bienvenido en la editorial. A menudo era hasta cariñosa y con el tiempo habían terminado siendo amigos.  
A pesar de no ser tan cercanos como lo eran él y Víctor, Mila era alguien que le importaba y de quien se preocupaba, no quería sentir esos celos feos contra ella y mucho menos entrometerse en su felicidad.  
Pero Víctor... ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir, aunque sea por un segundo, que el alfa podría enamorarse de él? Bastaba con mirarse un segundo al espejo para saber que eso no iba a pasar jamás.  
No tenía el cuerpo de modelo, es más, tal vez en su momento había tenido un cuerpo más estilizado, pero en ese momento se veía más rellenito. Definitivamente no era el cuerpo del que Víctor acostumbraba a fijarse y lo sabía porque había visto fotos de sus ex amantes.  
No podía evitar menospreciarse, era un cuatro ojos que de paso era demasiado bajo para ese país de gigantes, sus ojos eran lo más corrientes del mundo y ni hablar de su incompetencia social.  
Mejor dejaba de enumerar sus defectos si pretendía no deprimirse más.  
Se levantó de un salto de donde estaba. Lamentablemente, la vida seguía y él debía estar sacando fotos, no lamentándose solo en un rincón porque se había enamorado de un hombre que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.  
Intentó animarse con la idea de que aun así él era el mejor amigo de Víctor y, por lo tanto, sería más importante para el alfa que cualquier amante ocasional que tuviese; pero, al parecer, llegó con el mismo semblante deprimente al set, a juzgar por la mirada de preocupación de JJ.  
—¿Qué pasó? —el alfa canadiense se acercó rápidamente a él, incluso antes de que llegara al barullo de personas que corrían para todas partes.  
—N-nada. —intentó evadir la pregunta. —¿Estás listo para tu sesión de fotos?  
—Yuuri. —el tono de voz de Jean logró que alzara la vista solo para verlo preocupado. —Puedes decirme.  
Ya llevaban varios meses trabajando juntos y Yuuri se sorprendía siempre con Jean. Al principio, siempre guardaba las distancias debido a los constantes coqueteos del alfa, pero con el tiempo había descubierto que era una persona muy agradable y energética. A menudo pensaba que hacía falta más "JJ's" en el mundo.  
—Solo tengo un mal de amores, ya se me pasará. —confesó compungido. Normalmente se avergonzaría, pero llevaba un buen tiempo escuchando a JJ contándole de sus tragedias amorosas. Existía la confianza suficiente como para hablar de ciertas cosas.  
—Oh... ¿Víctor te hizo algo?  
La sola mención de su nombre logró que se pusiera completamente rojo.  
—¡Quién ha hablado de Víctor! —estalló, avergonzado. —Solo somos amigos, es todo.  
—Pensé que estaban enamorados. —respondió Jean, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas. —Quiero decir, es bastante obvio, todo el mundo lo piensa.  
—Bueno, no es así. —respondió cortante. No iba a jugar al omega triste y despechado, ya existían demasiadas historias así y no tenía ánimos para ello. —Solo somos amigos.  
Jean lo miró dudando, parecía estar sopesando algo.  
—Entiendo que sean amigos y solo eso, pero eso no significa que no sientas algo por él, ¿verdad?  
Sus mejillas se colorearon. Tuvo que bajar la mirada para no delatarse, apretando los puños en un intento de contener sus emociones y fallando estrepitosamente.  
—Lo tomaré como un sí. —contestó el canadiense. De pronto, lo envolvió con un brazo en un gesto conciliador. —¿Por qué no me cuentas? Has escuchado mis penas de amor por meses, yo puedo hacer lo mismo por ti.  
—Es solo que es patético. —susurró Yuuri cediendo al fin a la petición de JJ. Aún sentía la garganta apretada y el familiar escozor en sus ojos. —No debí permitirme sentir estas cosas por él y ahora es muy tarde. Esta noche tiene una cita con Mila y es claro lo que va a pasar después.  
—¿Él te lo contó?  
—Escuché a Mila contárselo a Sala... y se oía tan entusiasmada, sé que Víctor aceptó y eso es lo peor. —se mordió el labio, frustrado. —No debí hacerme ilusiones, es absurdo ¿verdad? Víctor jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo.  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —interrumpió JJ, mirándolo indignado. —Víctor es un idiota si no se ha fijado en ti. Por favor, Yuuri, no te menosprecies.  
—¡Pero es la verdad! —respondió agitado. —¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que estoy enamorado de él... y siento que me estoy condenando: que viviré enamorado de él y jamás se fijará en mí, veré en primera fila como conoce gente y sale a citas y quizás hasta se enamore y yo seré su espectador. No quiero eso...  
—No es la verdad. Sigo pensando que si Víctor no se ha enamorado de ti teniéndote tan cerca es porque es un idiota. Además, no tienes por qué condenarte a ti mismo, puedes intentar superarlo y conocer a otras personas.  
—Por favor. —bufó Yuuri. —¿Quién se fijaría en mí?  
—Yo, por ejemplo.  
Se quedó estático mirándolo, su expresión se había congelado en una mueca sorprendida y tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para poder procesar.  
—Es broma, ¿cierto? —soltó una risita bastante incómoda, intentando romper algo de esa tensión. —Porque eso es imposible.  
—¿Por qué sería imposible? Eres una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido en mi vida y por si eso fuera poco: eres amable y gentil.  
—¡Pero mírame! —Yuuri se señaló a sí mismo tratando de demostrar su punto. —No podría ser más corriente, Jean, de verdad creo que podrías encontrar algo mucho mejor.  
—Si vas a rechazarme tendrás que salir con algo mejor que eso, Yuuri. —Jean sonrió tan confiado como siempre. —Desde que te conocí me has gustado y ya que necesitas olvidar a tu amor no correspondido, ¿qué mejor que salir con otra persona? Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo.  
—No creo que eso sea correcto. Te acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de otro, ¿eso no te molesta? —replicó disgustado.  
Sí, era verdad que debía superar su enamoramiento, pero no se sentía listo... ¿Por qué no podía volver todo a como estaba hace 2 horas atrás?  
—Para nada, no tengo complejo de macho. —rio JJ, guiñándole un ojo. —Además, puede que yo también esté intentando superar un amor no correspondido.  
—No me digas que sigues tras Isabella. —respondió incrédulo. —Lo último que me contaste fue la lluvia de insultos que te dijo.  
—No puedo evitarlo, Yuuri, me comporto como un idiota egocéntrico cada vez que está cerca. —vio como suspiraba deprimido y eso le conmovió. —Creo que debería superarla de una vez por todas, está claro que no me dará nunca una oportunidad.  
—¿Y de verdad crees que podrás hacerlo saliendo conmigo? —preguntó con voz suave, aún no sabía qué responder.  
—¿Y por qué no? Nos llevamos bien y sigo pensando que eres genial, por no decir sexy como el infierno. —se acercó un paso hacia él, esta vez tomando su mejilla con una de sus manos y provocando que se pusiera repentinamente nervioso. —Creo que podemos ayudarnos; además, cuando dije que me gustabas era en serio y no veo por qué no podría sentirme así de nuevo.  
—Yo... no lo sé. —balbuceo indeciso.  
—¡Solo será una cita! Si no te gusta, no volvemos a salir, sin rencores. —Jean le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante. —¿Qué me dices?  
—Está bien. —aceptó al fin un tanto resignado. ¿Qué tenía que perder? —Una cita, ¿mañana te parece bien?  
—Es perfecto. —sonrió Jean, deslumbrante. Intentó devolver la sonrisa de forma convincente y al parecer lo logró porque el canadiense se apresuró a apretujarlo en un abrazo. —Será la mejor cita de toda tu vida, Yuuri.  
—No seas fanfarrón. —respondió. —Ahora, ve a posar, terminemos con esa sesión para poder volver a casa.  
El alfa asintió feliz, dirigiéndose rápidamente al set donde debía posar.  
Sentía un dolor en su corazón que difícilmente se borraría de un día para otro. Saber que esa misma noche Víctor saldría con Mila le apretaba el estómago. Aún tenía ganas de llorar ante la idea, pero se esforzó en ser fuerte, no quería ser el típico amigo despechado que lloraba por los rincones porque su amor no era correspondido.  
Mientras sacaba las fotos al canadiense, pensaba en la cita que tendría al día siguiente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que aceptó salir con alguien? Ni siquiera se acordaba y es que nunca había sido una prioridad en su vida.  
Pero Jean tenía razón: debía encontrar una forma de superar su enamoramiento por Víctor y así proteger la amistad que tenían.  
Aun así... tenía el presentimiento que salir con otras personas no le ayudarían a desenamorarse de Víctor.  
Su corazón ya había escogido a Víctor.


	7. Foto 007.jpg

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó Víctor al fin.  
Hace un rato había llegado al bar del que Mila le había hablado. La pelirroja lo estaba esperando en una solitaria mesa y apenas llegó le sonrió radiante. Pidieron un par de cervezas y hablaron de cosas triviales y chismes por un rato hasta que se decidió por preguntar de una vez por qué lo había citado allí.  
—Iré directo al grano, Víctor. —Mila sonreía con la misma belleza confiada que el resto de sus compañeros. —Hace un tiempo he querido hablar de algo contigo, y quiero que quede claro que es porque soy una mujer derecha, no quiero meterme entre medio de una relación.  
—¿Ok? —contestó inseguro, no entendía a donde quería llegar.  
—Me gusta Yuuri. —soltó Mila sin anestesia. —Quiero invitarlo a salir.  
—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó exaltado, ¿qué mierda estaba escuchando?  
—Eso, que me gusta Yuuri. —prosiguió la beta. —Estuve un tiempo conteniéndome de invitarlo a una cita porque pensé que estaban juntos. Yuuri se ve obviamente enamorado de ti y no quise meterme. Pero vamos... Han pasado ocho meses desde que Yuuri llegó y no has hecho ni un solo movimiento con él, por eso quiero invitarlo yo a salir.  
—¡Tú no sabes si he hecho movimientos con él! —estalló, indignado.  
—¿Están saliendo? —arremetió Mila sin piedad. —Porque, que yo sepa, Yuuri sigue soltero.  
—No entiendo por qué me estás diciendo esto, sabes que no te lo cederé. —contestó, molesto.  
—Mira, yo no soy la única interesada en él, así que no te la tomes conmigo. —la pelirroja alzó las manos en señal de paz. —Al menos yo tuve la decencia de esperar y ver si realmente estaban juntos, pero como no has hecho nada no puedo esperar para siempre, ¿entiendes? Si no quieres a Yuuri yo sí lo quiero.  
—¡Yuuri no es una cosa! No puedes simplemente disponer de él. —maldita sea, y el que estaba tan tranquilo intentando conquistarlo sin saber que tenía competencia directa.  
—Por supuesto le preguntaré y me preocuparé de enamorarlo. —contestó Mila rodando los ojos. —Solo quería asegurarme de que no estuvieran juntos, tampoco quiero ir y meterme entre medio. Ya estuve una vez en una situación así y no fue nada agradable.  
—¡Entonces no te metas entre nosotros!   
Estaba a punto de soltarle un par de verdades a la cara cuando vio como alguien les hizo señas.  
JJ se acercaba a su mesa con una sonrisa radiante. A pesar de que hace unos meses no le agradaba del todo el canadiense, había logrado conocerlo más allá de su faceta egocéntrica y resultó ser una buena persona. Aunque debía admitir que esa nueva imagen que tenía de Jean era gracias a Yuuri, para variar su amigo siempre lograba ver lo bueno de las personas.  
—No saben lo feliz que me hace verlos juntos. —JJ llegó junto a ellos y, tomando una silla cercana, se sentó junto a ellos. —Solo vengo a felicitarlos y a desearles toda la felicidad del mundo.  
—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —respondió Víctor molesto. Quería seguir discutiendo con Mila y no le importaba ser grosero en ese momento.  
—¡Yuuri aceptó tener una cita conmigo!   
—¡¿Qué?! —prácticamente gritaron Mila y Víctor, mirando con un asombro indignado al feliz canadiense.  
—¡Eso! Le pregunté hoy y me dijo que sí. —Jean sonrió satisfecho, se salvó de que los rusos le gritaran en ese momento solo porque llegó la mesera a tomar su pedido. —Quiero un vaso de Bourbon por favor, hoy quiero celebrar.  
—¿Cómo es eso de que Yuuri aceptó salir contigo? —Mila lo miraba muy enojada. —¡Pensé que tenías algo de decencia! Al menos yo le pregunté a Víctor antes de intentar algo.  
—Tal vez debiste preguntarle a Yuuri en vez de a Víctor, ¿no crees? —replicó el canadiense. —Le pregunté directamente si había algo entre él y Víctor y me dijo que no; además, me dijo que ustedes estaban en una cita así que asumí que no habría problema.  
—¡Acordamos que ninguno haría ningún movimiento hacia Yuuri hasta asegurarnos de que estaba libre!   
No sabía qué decir, era demasiada información desagradable de golpe y lo único que atinó a hacer fue terminarse toda su lata de cerveza y pedir una botella extra.  
JJ se veía desconcertado.  
—¿Acaso no están en una cita? No entiendo cuál es el problema.  
—¡No estamos en una cita! —explotó al fin. —¡Mila quería decirme que planea ir trás Yuuri y yo estaba diciéndole que podía meterse esa idea por donde mejor le quepa! Y ahora vienes tú a decirme que le pediste una cita a MI Yuuri.  
—Pero… Yuuri piensa que están en una cita. —respondió JJ aún confundido. —Me dijo que escuchó a Sala hablando con Mila.  
La rusa se tapó la cara con las manos, negando con la cabeza. Cuando al fin alzó la vista tomó su lata de cerveza y la bebió de un trago.  
—A la mierda.  
Los tres permanecieron en un silencio tenso mientras seguían bebiendo. Víctor solo pensaba una y otra vez en que Yuuri había aceptado una cita con JJ… ¡Maldita sea! Se descuidaba un segundo y de pronto su cerdito ya tenía dos personas tras él y una cita pendiente, ¡no era justo! El había sido mucho más paciente, estaba intentando enamorarlo día tras día y ahora le pasaba eso.  
En algún punto terminaron todos bebiendo de más, cayendo en una discusión mucho menos racional sobre Yuuri.  
—¡Yo llevo meses enamorado de él! Estoy siendo paciente y me esfuerzo en cuidarlo y protegerlo siempre. —golpeó la mesa con la lata de cerveza. No tenía idea de cuántos llevaba, pero a juzgar por cómo se le trababan las palabras no eran pocas. —¡Además, yo lo vi primero!  
—Pero lo has tenido para ti por meses y no has hecho nada. —JJ había dejado el Bourbon de lado para unirse a tomar cerveza con ellos. —Esperé pacientemente a ver si hacías algo y tardaste demasiado, ya no te puedes quejar.  
—¡Es mi cerdito!   
—¡Basta! —interrumpió Mila. Su cabello estaba un tanto alborotado y sus ojos también demostraban lo borracha que estaba. —Es absurdo que peleen tanto por Yuuri, él es el que debe decidir entre los tres.  
—No seas absurda, de los tres tú eres la que tiene menos posibilidades. —respondió JJ encogiéndose de hombros. —Mejor retírate con dignidad.  
—¿A sí? Pues fíjate que yo tengo dos cosas que ustedes no pueden darle a Yuuri. —hizo un gesto con los brazos mostrando su destacada delantera. Eso era cierto, Víctor tuvo que aceptarlo refunfuñando, aunque no estaba seguro de si Yuuri sentía debilidad por los pechos; tendría que preguntarle.  
—Al menos yo soy guapo. —atacó JJ terminando su lata de cerveza para prácticamente lanzarla vacía al suelo.   
—Si es por eso deberían retirarse ustedes dos. —acotó tomando una lata nueva.  
—Pero yo puedo darle la clase de sexo a Yuuri que ustedes dos jamás podrían. —Mila se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzándose de piernas y sonriendo confiada.  
—¿Estás loca? ¡Yuuri es omega! —respondió Jean haciendo un gesto de rechazo. —No le gustará hacerlo contigo.  
—Yo no tengo problema en ser el de abajo si Yuuri así lo quiere. —respondió Víctor de forma ácida. —Y eso es porque yo SÍ amo a Yuuri. Caso cerrado.  
—¡Agh! ¡No quería tener esa imagen mental! —Jean se tapó la cara con gesto de asco. —Lo único que me faltaba es imaginarte siendo follado.  
—¡Pues fíjate que tomaré cualquier rol en la cama con tal de estar con Yuuri! ¡Eso es amor!  
—¿Y cuando harás eso? ¿Cuándo Yuuri cumpla cincuenta años? ¡No me hagas reír! —remató Mila.  
La discusión terminó siendo bastante larga y sumándole al alcohol que ya todos tenían en sus venas pronto terminaron llorando y cantando como si no hubiera mañana.  
Se sentía tan bien poder olvidar por un momento… porque cada vez que sentía un momento de lucidez pensaba en que Yuuri tendría una cita con JJ y no con él. Si tan solo le hubiese comentado que saldría con Mila y evitado los malos entendidos…  
Cuando al fin pagaron la cuenta, Víctor estaba notablemente ebrio. Se tambaleó hacia la salida con dificultad acompañado de JJ y Mila.  
Afuera ya era de noche a pesar de que no era muy tarde, los tres se habían emborrachado bastante rápido, probablemente por la frustración compartida de que todos quisieran a la misma persona.  
—¿Llamarás un taxi, verdad? —le preguntó a Mila un tanto preocupado. A pesar de ser su rival amorosa, podía notar como la modelo traía poca ropa y eso sumándole a que estaba borracha y era de noche era una mala combinación en Rusia.   
—Vivo cerca, me iré caminando. —la chica apuntó hacia otra dirección.  
—Yo la iré a dejar, su departamento queda en camino al mío. —respondió JJ, el canadiense era el más lúcido de los tres. —Nos vemos mañana.  
—Adiós. —respondió Víctor lacónico.  
¿Y ahora qué? Estaba bastante ebrio y le costaba quedarse quieto en el mismo lugar, por lo que debía mover los pies un poco para no tropezar en su propio eje.  
Al menos el alcohol estaba aturdiendo un poco lo que sentía en ese momento, porque cuando se encontró en la soledad de la calle pudo pensar un segundo en todo lo que acababa de pasar y en qué debía hacer para dejar de sentirse tan miserable como en ese momento.  
Envalentonado por la cerveza, decidió hacer parar un taxi y sin escrúpulos dio la dirección de Yuuri. No era la primera vez que llegaría tan tarde y no le importaba, lo único que pensaba en ese momento es que quería ver a su amigo, rodearlo entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todo.   
No quería pensar en nada. No quería pensar en la posibilidad cada vez más real de perderlo, no quería pensar en él saliendo en una cita con otra persona y mucho menos quería pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante solo para mantener su atención puesta en él.  
Se sentía tan egoísta mientras tocaba la puerta. Yuuri tenía todo el derecho del mundo a salir con quien quisiera, en todo caso era su culpa por haberse demorado en decirle sus sentimientos… y lo peor es que no había mucho que pudiese hacer; si Yuuri había aceptado es porque así lo quería y de eso no había vuelta atrás.  
¡Pero por qué! Maldita sea, ¿por qué aceptó salir con Jean? ¿Y si realmente le gustaba? Sentía tanto asco en ese momento que ese pensamiento logró afectarle físicamente. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de vomitar mientras escuchaba los pasos de Yuuri acercarse para abrir la puerta. No tenía idea donde había dejado la llave que este le había dado hace un tiempo.  
Apenas el japonés abrió la puerta entró como un torbellino al departamento, dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño aún sintiendo como el vómito subía por su garganta.  
Al menos alcanzó a llegar a la taza antes de vomitar allí mismo de forma bastante estrepitosa. Escuchó los pasos de Yuuri ir tras él mientras una segunda arcada lo invadía.  
Contuvo los siguientes impulsos sintiéndose asquerosamente enfermo. Sentía como ese sudor frío recorría su cuerpo luego de vomitar y el ardor asqueroso en su garganta atenazándolo.  
Tiró de la cadena mientras se levantaba apoyándose en el lavamanos. Las manos de Yuuri llegaron en forma de soporte y cuidándose de no apoyarse demasiado en su amigo, terminó de erguirse.  
—Vaya forma de saludar tienes. —Yuuri tenía ese semblante preocupado que ponía cuando estaba enfermo. —Vamos al living, tengo un remedio para la borrachera, así mañana no despiertas tan mal.  
Caminaron hasta la sala de estar. Aún sentía el estómago revuelto, pero no se comparaba a lo que sentía al mirar a Yuuri.  
Se enfocó en su amigo, el cual ahora estaba buscando algo en uno de los muebles de la cocina. Podía ver de lejos su ceño fruncido, concentrado en su búsqueda del dichoso medicamento.  
No era justo… él había sido tan paciente…  
—Aquí tienes, es un remedio para la acidez. —Yuuri le tendió un vaso a medio llenar de un líquido blanquecino, soltaba un olor a limón suave y sin pensárselo se lo bebió de un trago. —¿Por qué bebiste tanto?  
—Quería distraerme. —respondió lacónico. Dejó el vaso en la mesa, enfocándose en no mirarlo a los ojos, ¿para qué había ido hasta allá?  
—Entiendo… ¿te fue mal en tu cita? —la voz titubeante de Yuuri lo hizo alzar la mirada. Su amigo lo miraba indeciso, parecía que le estaba costando hablar.  
—No era una cita, Yuuri, solo salimos a conversar. —aclaró. —Si hubiese tenido una cita con Mila te lo habría dicho.  
—Oh… —por alguna razón, la expresión de Yuuri se ablandó. Parecía que todo el tiempo se había mantenido tenso y no lo había notado hasta ese momento. —Bueno, es solo que escuché que se lo comentaba a Sala y pensé…  
—¡En vez de pensar tanto debiste preguntarme! —respondió bruscamente. —No tengo ningún interés en salir con nadie en este momento, ¿quedó claro?  
Sabía que estaba siendo un poco grosero y cortante, pero lo único que tenía en ese momento en su cabeza era la imagen de JJ diciéndole de su cita con Yuuri.  
—S-sí. —respondió Yuuri, bajando el rostro. Se le apretó el corazón al verlo con esa expresión deprimida. Mierda, no debió ser tan cortante; al fin y al cabo, Yuuri no tenía la culpa de sus celos. —Entiendo… solo pensé… no importa.  
—Lo siento, Yuuri, no debí hablarte así. —respondió apaciguador, tomando una de sus manos y sintiendo la cálida temperatura del japonés. Yuuri parecía querer alejarse a juzgar por sus movimientos y eso le dolió. —El alcohol me pone más tonto de lo normal y aún me duele el estómago. Siento mucho venir aquí a esta hora sin avisar y de paso vomitar en tu baño… pero quería verte.  
Diciéndolo en voz alta se daba cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba y se sintió más avergonzado al darse cuenta de la situación. ¿Para qué había ido? No era una excusa solo decir que quería ver su rostro.  
—No te preocupes, todos reaccionamos de forma distinta al alcohol. —Yuuri volvió a sonreírle de forma cálida. Se levantó de la mesa para ir a lavar el vaso que había usado. —¿Te quedarás a dormir?   
—Si no te molesta… —su mente estaba aún aturdida y sentía como se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio. Sentía la angustia intentando entrar y descompensarlo, pero tal parecía que el alcohol había logrado sedar parte de sus capacidades cognitivas. —Debí avisar que venía.  
—No necesitas avisar, para eso tienes una llave. —Yuuri lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se levantara y juntos se dirigieron a la única habitación del departamento. —Ya mañana hablaremos de tus motivos, ahora a dormir.  
—Iré a lavarme los dientes primero. —se desvió al baño y una vez dentro apoyó los brazos en el lavamanos, respirando profundamente.  
¿Qué debería hacer? Tal vez debería arriesgarse y confesarse de una vez a Yuuri y esperar que este no se esfumara en el momento en que le dijese sus sentimientos.  
Pero tampoco quería ir y hacerle una escena de celos solo porque aceptó una cita con JJ. No quería que Yuuri pensara que era un tema de posesividad, quería que supiera lo mucho que lo amaba.  
Tal vez solo debería irse a dormir y por la mañana pensar con la mente más clara. Seguía sintiéndose un tanto angustiado y el torbellino de pensamientos que había en su cabeza, más el alcohol en su sangre, habían terminado por aturdirlo. Solo quería encontrar paz en los brazos de Yuuri.  
Salió del baño y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación. El japonés ya estaba acostado y se veía somnoliento, como intentando mantenerse despierto a toda costa.  
Sabía que lo estaba esperando a él y ese pensamiento le trajo algo de calidez, aunque no la suficiente.  
Las sábanas estaban frías y le provocó un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. A pesar de que Yuuri tenía puesta la calefacción, podía sentir como toda su piel se le había puesto como de gallina y fue una suerte que su amigo se acercara a brindarle un poco de calor.  
—¿Estás bien Víctor? —susurró Yuuri, mirándolo entre las sábanas. Sus ojos se encontraron y pudo entender en ese momento por qué había ido casi corriendo al departamento de Yuuri. Siempre encontraba paz allí.  
—Será mejor que mañana hablemos… —le acarició la mejilla con mucha delicadeza, logrando que el omega cerrara los ojos ante esa acción. —Ahora duerme, no debí interrumpir tu sueño.  
—De hecho, es perfecto, así no pasaré tanto frío esta noche.   
Yuuri se acurrucó entre sus brazos después de esas palabras y no dudó en estrecharlo más hacia él. Le encantaba que ahora le tuviera más confianza y naciera de él abrazarlo cuando quisiera. Hubiese sido un pensamiento mucho más reconfortante si no estuviese pensando constantemente en todo lo que había escuchado ese día.  
Se durmió lleno de pensamientos difusos e inquietos, soñando una y otra vez en la última vez que había visto a sus padres y en Yuuri alejándose de él.

 

A la mañana siguiente despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Tenía la boca seca y con un sabor terrible. La luz parecía estar acuchillándole los ojos y para rematar, tenía el estómago revuelto.  
Se sentó a regañadientes en la cama, notando que estaba solo. Se había dormido con la ropa del día anterior, aunque sin pantalones ni chaleco, nada más que la polera y el bóxer.  
Genial, lo más probable es que Yuuri se molestase. Siempre le recordaba que utilizara pijama y por su comodidad lo aceptaba, pero en su estado de ebriedad simplemente se desvistió y durmió.  
Escuchaba los ruidos de la ducha y a juzgar por la hora, era temprano, por lo que tendría tiempo de hablar con Yuuri antes de que este se fuera a su cita con el canadiense.  
Sintió un dolor en el estomago al pensar en eso. Pronto la angustia estaba atenazando su pecho y se esforzó por respirar hondo, intentando contener un poco sus emociones sin explotar. Necesitaba toda la información; una parte de él le costaba creer que Yuuri tendría una cita con JJ. Su amigo jamás había expresado la más leve atracción hacia Jean, él había estado muy atento a eso.  
Tomó la ropa que usaría. Le quedaba una última muda de ropa limpia en el bolso que siempre dejaba en el departamento de Yuuri, después de eso tendría que llevárselo para poner más ropa y así siempre tendría una muda en caso de emergencia.  
Ese día en particular lo agradecía, sobre todo después de recordar cómo había vomitado en el baño de Yuuri.  
—Víctor, la ducha está libre.  
La voz de Yuuri lo sobresaltó. Se giró rápidamente para verlo secarse el cabello con una toalla. Esperaba encontrárselo semidesnudo; las pocas veces que lo había visto salir de la ducha se había deleitado viendo su piel húmeda, pero ahora su amigo había optado por vestirse en el baño, privándole de la grata visión.  
—No tardaré.   
Entró al baño sin decir nada más, dejando a Yuuri con su secado. Había un olor distinto en el ambiente, podía notar una oleada de algo sumamente agradable. Buscó entre los diversos jabones que Yuuri tenía en el baño, pero nada parecía pertenecer al olor.  
Encogiéndose de hombros entró a la ducha, recibiendo ese chorro de agua caliente que de inmediato relajó sus tensos músculos.  
¿Qué le diría a Yuuri?   
¿Había acaso algo que pudiese decir? Porque realmente se sentía molido, solo quería volver a su casa y esconderse por una temporada.  
Aunque preferiría encontrar consuelo en los brazos de Yuuri.  
Salió del baño totalmente deprimido. A diferencia de Yuuri, solo se había puesto la ropa interior dentro del baño y sin pudor alguno salió así, con una toalla sobre su cabeza para secarse el cabello.  
—Víctor, ¿has visto mi billetera? Creo que la lancé por alguna parte. —Yuuri estaba inclinado buscando bajo la cama, sus ojos se le fueron por la curva de sus caderas hasta sus pronunciadas nalgas. Tragó saliva evitando pensamientos oscuros.  
—Anoche apenas podía pensar… no recuerdo si vi tu billetera. —tomó la ropa que dejó en la silla para comenzar a vestirse.  
Yuuri alzó la vista al fin, al parecer derrotado por no encontrar sus documentos. No pudo evitar notar que sus ojos marrones repararon en su cuerpo semidesnudo y como desviaba la vista con rapidez, sus mejillas y orejas coloreándose de inmediato.  
“Tal vez aún haya esperanzas después de todo.” —pensó un poco más tranquilo.  
Volvió a sentir una oleada de ese olor agradable mientras se vestía y de pronto sintió un tirón suave en su mandíbula.   
Se llevó la mano hacia la boca un tanto alarmado. Sus colmillos se sentían extrañamente tensos ante el aroma que ahora parecía envolver sus fosas nasales.   
Clavó su mirada en Yuuri, el cual ahora se encontraba haciendo la cama tarareando con suavidad. En un par de zancadas ya estaba a su lado y de un movimiento lo abrazó por detrás, acercando su nariz a esa zona de donde parecía venir el olor y arrancándole un chillido de sorpresa a Yuuri.  
Inhaló una vez de forma profunda y sintió como el aroma entraba de forma arrolladora en su interior; no sabía cómo definirlo, era sin duda algo tan especial y cálido, tenía tal vez un toque de dulzura al final y de alguna forma logró cautivarlo por completo.   
Tanto tiempo había anhelado oler el aroma de Yuuri… Era tan malditamente exquisito. Sabía que sus colmillos se habían puesto así por su necesidad de morderlo y es que en ese momento su alfa había tomado un poco el control.  
¿Se puede oler a paz y calidez en partes iguales? Porque Yuuri olía a eso.  
—¿Víctor? —la voz de Yuuri salió temblorosa, aún así no hizo esfuerzo por soltarlo. Volvió a inhalar ese aroma tan agradable y esta vez su nariz rozó con suavidad su glándula omega, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de su amigo.  
—¿Mm?  
—Eso que estás ha-haciendo. —tartamudeó Yuuri nervioso. —Creo que solo lo hacen las parejas.  
—¿Ah sí? —murmuró aún sin soltarlo. —¿Y por qué?  
—Porque es algo muy íntimo y… —Yuuri parecía estar balbuceando y algo en ese acto le provocó una risita—¿Por qué me estás oliendo así?  
—Nunca había sentido tu olor. —seguía respirando profundo en esa zona, llenándose de esa fragancia agradable y sintiendo como la calma llenaba cada vena de su cuerpo. De pronto, todos sus miedos en cuanto a la dichosa cita parecían haberse esfumado, solo existía Yuuri allí. —Me gusta, hueles increíble.  
—Gracias… pero ya puedes soltarme. —Yuuri intentó zafarse nervioso, pero volvió a estrecharlo hacía él, sin sacar su nariz de ese ángulo tan apetecible. —Víctor, déjame ir.  
—No quiero, aquí todo está en calma.  
—No podemos ir a trabajar así.  
—Pruébame.  
—Víctor. —la voz de Yuuri sonó como un regaño y con eso sabía que no debía seguir presionando. Lo soltó a regañadientes, pero sin alejarse del todo de él. —¿Qué fue lo que te pasó anoche?  
Ahora estaban de frente, un poco más cerca de lo normal, tal vez porque él no se había movido ni un ápice y detrás de Yuuri estaba la cama.   
—Bebí más de la cuenta. —respondió inseguro de cómo seguir.  
—Lo noté, jamás me habían saludado de esa forma. —Yuuri tenía una sonrisa burlona que rápidamente lo contagió. —La próxima vez podrías traer comida o una película, el vómito déjalo para otra parte.   
—Agradece que no vomité en tu puerta, unos segundos más y hubiese sido un desastre. —nuevamente, Yuuri había logrado hacerlo sonreír a pesar de la angustia que podía cargar en su pecho. Su necesidad de tocarlo estaba inusualmente alta por lo que aprovechó de esconder un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, rozando a propósito su blanda mejilla. —Creo que no beberé nunca más.  
—Anoche me dijiste que tu salida con Mila no era una cita. —mencionó Yuuri sin mirarlo. Se tocaba las manos un tanto nervioso y esa reacción volvió a llenar su pecho de esperanza, ¿acaso Yuuri se había puesto celoso? —Quería saber sobre eso…  
—Ya te lo dije, no salí en una cita con Mila. —afirmó resuelto. —No sé de donde sacaste esa idea, pero solo salimos a conversar. Ella quería contarme… cosas, y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.  
No era del todo sincero, pero tampoco lo correspondía revelar los sentimientos de Mila.  
Y francamente, no le convenía hacerlo.  
—Es que escuché… —Yuuri se mordió el labio indeciso, para luego sacudir la cabeza en un intento de aclararse. —No importa, de todas formas estás en tu derecho de salir con quien quieras.  
El japonés se dio la vuelta, alejándose de él a paso firme. ¿Y ahora qué había pasado?  
Se apresuró a seguirlo hasta la cocina, viendo como Yuuri sacaba las cosas para el desayuno con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿No me crees?   
—Es que no entiendo por qué no lo me dijiste. —respondió Yuuri un tanto seco.  
—¿Así como tu me dijiste de tu cita con JJ? —preguntó serio. Yuuri alzó la vista sorprendido. —Sí, Jean me lo contó anoche. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estabas buscando pareja?   
—No estoy buscando pareja. —se apresuró a responder Yuuri. —Ayer me invitó a una cita y yo… solo dije que sí.  
—Dijiste que sí. —repitió, sintiendo como esas palabras prácticamente le quemaban la garganta.  
—Sí… bueno… Hace tiempo que no salgo con nadie y pensé que Jean es agradable así que… —Yuuri se veía avergonzado tartamudeando, una imagen usualmente adorable a sus ojos, pero en esos momentos solo quería saber el por qué de su aceptación.  
—¿Y eso qué? Mucha gente es agradable, ese no es motivo para que salgas a citas. —intentó que su tono de voz no saliera tan crudo, pero falló estrepitosamente porque Yuuri lo miró sorprendido. —Lo siento, simplemente no le veo sentido a que salgas con él.  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Yuuri aún asombrado.  
—Pues… —trató de pensar en alguna excusa válida. Necesitaba una razón potente para que Yuuri aceptase que salir con JJ era una mala idea, pero le estaba costando trabajo. ¿Qué podía decir? —Es malo porque… es canadiense.  
—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —la expresión de Yuuri era todo un poema.  
—¡Yo que sé! Solo es un idiota, probablemente su cabeza este llena de miel de maple.  
—Víctor, si vas a decir algo solo dilo. —suspiró Yuuri. —Pensé que habías superado tu antipatía hacía Jean.  
—¡No se trata de ese tonto alfa! Se trata de la gente en general. —respondió levantando los brazos para enfatizar. —No puedes llegar y aceptar salir con cualquier persona, Yuuri, mucho menos oliendo así de bien. Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes en casa.  
—Primero que todo, Víctor, tú no puedes venir a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. —declaró Yuuri. Algo se había encendido en su mirada y Víctor retrocedió un paso tragando saliva. Oh no, Yuuri enojado era peligroso. —Segundo, no estoy sin inhibidores porque vaya a salir con Jean, ayer se me acabaron y olvidé comprar más y, por último, no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto con la idea de que salga a una cita.  
—¡Simplemente no quiero que salgas con Jean! —estalló Víctor al fin. —No quiero que salgas con nadie que no sea yo.  
Se quedaron mirando en silencio, la expresión de Yuuri ahora cubierta por un sonrojo y su corazón latiendo acelerado al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Ahora como aclaraba eso?   
—No entiendo… —murmuró Yuuri.  
—Solo… creo que podrías conseguir algo mejor. —balbuceó nervioso, ¿en serio eso era todo lo que se le ocurría? —Tal vez deberías tener un filtro más minucioso… puede que no hayas visto a tu alrededor con más atención.  
—¿Y que podría ver a mi alrededor que no he visto? —Yuuri preguntó ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, con una sospechosa sonrisa en los labios.  
—No lo sé. —su voz sonaba torpe y pesada, tal vez porque Yuuri había dado un paso más cerca de él, provocando que su olor entrara de forma más intensa en sus fosas nasales. —¿Otras personas?  
—¿Cómo quién? —insistió Yuuri, parecía buscar alguna respuesta en su mirada y Víctor lo único que quería decir era: ¡YO!  
Pero el timbre del celular de Yuuri sonó de forma bastante escandalosa, sobresaltándolos a ambos y sacándolos de ese ambiente extrañamente cargado…  
¿Cargado de qué?   
Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras escuchaba a Yuuri hablando por teléfono mientras paseaba por la cocina. Eso había estado cerca, un segundo más y era capaz de decirle a Yuuri todo lo que sentía por él.  
Soltando un suspiro se apoyó en uno de los muebles de cocina, viendo a Yuuri fruncir el ceño de forma adorable mientras hablaba por teléfono y respirando feliz el aroma omega de su amigo.  
De pronto, el nombre del canadiense llamó su atención.  
—Jean, lamento mucho cancelar… surgieron cosas hoy y no podré ir a la cita. —Yuuri se mordía el labio nervioso. —No es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo pasaron cosas y…. ¿en serio?   
Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿qué le estaría diciendo JJ? No pudo evitar soltar un bufido al ver como Yuuri reía.  
—¡Eso es genial! Y yo que me estaba sintiendo culpable… ¿Por qué no aprovechas y te atreves de una vez? ajá… ¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?   
La mirada de Yuuri recayó en él. Alzó la ceja en gesto de duda.  
—No bromees con eso, Jean, en serio…Sí… bueno… mejor después hablamos. Adiós.  
Yuri colgó el teléfono, luciendo notablemente aliviado.  
—Al parecer tendré el día libre hoy. —sonrió Yuuri. —¿Tienes algo que hacer?  
Era increíble como una simple frase era capaz de arreglarle todo el día. Sonrió encantado negando con la cabeza.  
—¿Por qué cancelaste?   
—¿En serio me preguntas eso? Estuviste todo este tiempo intentando convencerme de que no debía salir con Jean. —Yuuri alzó una ceja risueño.  
—Solo quería saber cuál de mis argumentos te convenció.  
—Me lo guardaré por ahora. —Yuuri le guiño un ojo inusualmente coqueto, logrando que su corazón se alborotara con ese gesto. —Tal vez te lo diga alguna vez.  
Tenía tantas ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos… pero utilizando todo su autocontrol, se limitó a sonreír.  
—¿Sabes qué? Creo que el día es demasiado lindo como para comer aquí. Salgamos a desayunar, yo invito. —tomó su abrigo con energía renovada.  
Salieron felices del departamento. A pesar de la nieve que caía afuera y el cansancio que traía del día anterior, Víctor se sentía con energías completamente renovadas.  
Tal vez por la forma en que Yuuri le sonreía, la cual parecía ser mucho más brillante de lo usual.  
¿Qué había de malo en tener un poco de esperanza?


	8. Foto 008.jpg

Por fin tenía un día libre después de una semana muy estresante.  
Los desfiles más importantes ya habían comenzado y Yuuri había tenido que ir a la mayoría, después de todo era uno de los muchos fotógrafos de la editorial.  
Ese día no le tocaría ir, ya que tenía que empezar a seleccionar y editar todo el material que tenía para la revista; era muchísimo trabajo pero si comenzaba a adelantar de inmediato, las cosas se le harían mas llevaderas con el tiempo.  
Comenzó a trabajar en la edición mientras tomaba una taza de té de jazmín. Había vuelto a nevar, apenas había suficiente luz durante el día y debía tener la calefacción constantemente prendida, de lo contrario su trasero japonés quedaría convertido en un cubo de hielo.  
Mientras seleccionaba y editaba las fotos sacadas comenzó a meditar. Ya había pasado mas de una semana desde que había ocurrido “El incidente de la cita” y desde ese día sentía que tenía más preguntas que respuestas.  
¿A que había venido esa reacción de Víctor? ¿tendría algo que ver con su comportamiento en el último tiempo?  
Su autoestima era muy baja, y sabía que estaba lleno de defectos e inseguridades, pero tampoco podía ser tan ciego como para no ver la realidad, no podía obviar el comportamiento de Víctor y aceptar simplemente que era normal actuar así entre amigos, aunque existían diferencias culturales Yuuri pensaba que algunas cosas simplemente no eran normales.  
¿Existía la posibilidad de que a Víctor le gustase él?  
Sentía su corazón un tanto acelerado por ese pensamiento, realmente no quería hacerse más ilusiones, pero le estaba costando mucho no hacerlo por culpa de Víctor. No podía evitar pensar que el ruso le había hecho una escena de celos ese día, porque sus argumentos no tenían lógica alguna.  
Tampoco era normal tanto contacto físico, estaba comenzando a dudar acerca de que besarse así fuera común…  
Necesitaba ayuda para resolver sus problemas mentales, lo mejor sería llamar a un amigo de confianza y buscar un consejo, porque francamente después de tanto darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto no llegaba a ninguna conclusión coherente.  
Pensó en llamar a Pichit, pero este se encontraba en Tailandia con sus dos… ¿parejas? Aún no lograba comprender del todo esa relación polígama-abierta que su amigo llevaba, pero lo veía tan feliz que no dudaba en que era lo correcto.   
El problema es que le costaría una pequeña fortuna hacer una llamada desde Rusia a Tailandia y no quería abrir Skype por miedo a que alguno de sus archivos se cerrara sin querer (lamentablemente ya le había ocurrido en alguna ocasión).  
¿Y si llamaba a Yurio? Con él no tendría problemas, después de todo vivía en Moscú.   
Hace casi 8 meses que no veía a Yurio, fue el vándalo ruso quien lo fue a recibir al aeropuerto el día que llegó a Rusia. Se aseguró de dejarlo bien instalado en un departamento adecuado para luego volver a su vida en Moscú, realmente había sido un detalle de parte de su amigo y era algo que agradecía profundamente.  
Se habían conocido en Detroit, Yuuri fue a realizar varios cursos de fotografía y fue al salir a sacar la basura fuera de su departamento donde lo conoció. El ser ambos extranjeros en un país que no conocían los unió, apenas hablaban bien inglés en ese entonces y se divertían con sus extrañas pronunciaciones. Su amistad fluyó rápido ya que se veían todos los días, Yurio en ese entonces vivía en el departamento de al lado y era todo un adulto joven rebelde.  
Se decidió a llamarlo y pedir un consejo, aunque Yurio era mas joven que él tenía mucho criterio, siempre lo había considerado maduro para su edad y a pesar de todo tenía mas experiencia que Yuuri en cuanto a temas amorosos.  
—¿Yuuri? —la voz de Yurio llegó a través del auricular, provocándole una sensación de familiaridad. —Ya era hora de que llamaras cerdo, ¿Cómo estás?  
—Siento no haberte llamado, he estado plagado de trabajo en la editorial, pero me esta yendo bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está Otabek?  
—Tan atractivo como siempre, tuve que espantar a un par de omegas que estaban correteando a su alrededor—Yurio soltó un suspiro resignado, provocando una risita de él. Su amigo siempre había sido muy celoso de su Beka. —, pero al menos lo recompensa con otras cosas, tú me entiendes.  
Soltó una risa incomoda, fingiendo que realmente entendía algo que tuviese que ver con sexo.  
—No me digas que sigues virgen, ¿no has encontrado a algún alfa por ahí que perfore tu preciada virginidad? —el tono burlón de Yurio logró molestarlo al fin.  
—¡No estoy buscando ningún alfa Yurio! Soy un omega libre.  
—Ajá, como digas. —una vez más le daba la razón como a los tontos—En fin, ¿Por qué me llamabas?  
—Necesito… pedirte un consejo. —¿y ahora como le pedía un consejo sobre un alfa después de esa declaración?  
—¿Qué clase de consejo? Ve al grano cerdo, que Otabek esta por salir de la ducha y necesito hacer ejercicio.  
—No necesito tus detalles sucios. —murmuró nervioso—Solo quería preguntarte algunas cosas… sobre relaciones amorosas.   
—Así que sí querías hablar de un alfa, ¡Ja! Sabia que este día llegaría—Yurio sonaba inusualmente emocionado—¿Quieres que te explique como funciona? Mira, primero tienes que prepararte bien porque sí no…  
—¡Basta! Solo escúchame de una vez—Yuuri se sentía ya muerto de vergüenza, se preguntaba si no sería muy grosero solo colgar el teléfono—De verdad necesito tu consejo, no sé que hacer y es muy importante para mí.  
—Esta bien, entonces ve al grano.  
—Su nombre es Víctor… es uno de los modelos a los que debo fotografiar.   
—Uf… ¿son compañeros de trabajo? Eso ya lo complica un poco. Sigue. —respondió Yurio interesado.  
—La cosa es que somos amigos casi desde que llegué aquí, con el tiempo comenzamos a hacernos cada vez mas cercanos hasta que de pronto me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él… pero que esta totalmente fuera de mi alcance.  
—Eso ya lo veremos, si tienes dudas es por algo—objetó Yurio—sigue contándome.  
—Desde hace un tiempo siento que se ha comportado diferente conmigo… es como si constantemente traspasara los limites de una amistad, al menos lo que yo considero amistad normal ¿entiendes? Pero luego va y me dice “esto es normal entre amigos” y hace cosas que me descolocan por completo…. Digo, ¿es normal abrazarse tanto? ¿o que cuando tenemos que dormir en la misma cama se me arrime a tal punto que queda sobre mí? Además, he notado que siempre me esta tocando y aunque al principio me incomodaba el actuaba normal.  
—Comprendo…—la voz de Yurio se escuchó ligeramente burlona—, se nota que es inteligente. ¿Qué otras cosas te hace?  
—El otro día… creo que me hizo una escena de celos Yurio… había quedado de salir en una cita con un compañero, pero Víctor se molestó muchísimo, empezó a darme razones por las que no debería ir y al final cancelé. Pero no es solo eso, deja su olor en todas partes, ¡En todas! Incluyendo en mi mismo…. Y siempre se despide con ese beso en la boca que me deja completamente…  
—Espera, ¿Qué? —Yurio sonaba asombrado—¿Dices que se despide con un beso en la boca?   
—¡Exacto! Me dijo que es muy normal en Rusia despedirse con dos besos en la mejilla y uno en la boca… al principio me daba mucha vergüenza, pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando… el caso es que tampoco he visto a nadie hacerlo y no lo sé… dejo que lo haga porque estoy enamorado de él y no quiero arruinarlo todo.  
—Cerdo, eso no es normal. —respondió Yurio—Eso de los besos… mira, es complicado, pero te aseguro que no es normal hacerlo entre amigos todo el tiempo. Sería muy largo de explicar, pero confía en mí.  
—Entonces… ¿tú qué crees? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio.  
—Yo creo… que ese huevito quiere sal.  
—¿Cómo? —pregunto sin entender.  
—Es bien simple cerdo, si hoy llegas a su departamento y te sacas la ropa ahí mismo frente a él, lo más probable es que mandes a volar tu virginidad. Y ya que estamos, hasta podría marcarte.  
La sangre se le subió a las mejillas, al menos Yurio no lo veía en ese momento.  
—¡Ya deja de bromear! Necesito una respuesta clara Yuri, no sé qué hacer.  
—Si me has llamado es porque tienes dudas, a pesar de lo que te digo siempre no eres nada tonto, sabes que su comportamiento no es normal y lo mas probable es que ese alfa este enamorado de ti. Aunque yo me lo pensaría antes de llegar y lanzarme a él, si se a demorado tanto en declararse a ti de seguro es un idiota.  
—No es un idiota, él es… diferente—soltó una sonrisa boba.  
—Agh, ya me imagino tu expresión y me da nauseas. Solo ve y confiésate de una vez, báñate en chocolate y pídele que te coma. Metete en la ducha cuando la esté ocupándolo y tira el jabón al suelo. Hazle un baile de pole dance semi desnudo y pídele que te haga trizas, que sé yo.  
—No necesitas ser tan grafico Yurio. —respondió avergonzado—Además, aún no estoy del todo seguro que yo le guste.  
—Entonces intenta comprobarlo así se te mete en la cabeza de una vez que le gustas, hay algunas cosas que puedes comenzar a hacer y si ocurre lo que te diré entonces te le declaras.  
El ruso comenzó a darle una serie de indicaciones que tuvo que terminar escribiendo en una libreta cercana. Algunas eran sumamente vergonzosas, pero gracias al consejo de Yuri sabia que excusas podía utilizar para tener esos comportamientos. Cuando terminó con su catedra se sentía mucho más tranquilo.  
—¿Crees que funcionará? —pregunto nervioso.  
—Por supuesto que sí, entiendo muy bien a los alfas. Yo mismo soy uno. —respondió Yuri relajado—y Beka también lo es así que puedo verlo desde ambos lados. Si haces esas cosas y reacciona como te dije entonces lo tienes en la palma de tu mano.  
—Solo espero no traspasar ningún límite. —contesto preocupado.  
—Que va, solo dile que es algo normal entre amigos como el mismo te dice y ya veras que se lo traga, ya lo tengo calado; es el típico alfa meloso y cursi. Tendrás que hacer el primero movimiento tú si no quieres terminar perdiendo la virginidad a los 40 años.  
—Gracias por tus consejos. —lo cortó avergonzado.  
—No hay de qué, por tu culpa me perdí la salida de ducha de Beka. Ahora debo irme. Bye piggy.  
—Adiós gatito—colgó no sin antes escuchar el insulto de Yurio, eso le pasaba por decirle piggy, siempre le había dicho que le molestaba ese apodo.  
Se sentía mucho mas tranquilo ahora, con una decisión ya tomada en su mente. Haría lo que Yurio había dicho y pondría a prueba a Víctor, de todas formas no tenía nada que perder.  
Escuchó un ruido extraño cerca de la calefacción que lo distrajo, cuando se acercó a mirar notó que una parte se había fundido. Él sabía cómo arreglarlo, siempre había sido muy independiente y tenía las herramientas adecuadas, aunque tal vez necesitaría aplicar un poco de fuerza para hacer algunos arreglos.  
Ese era el momento perfecto, al parecer comenzaría a poner a prueba a Víctor en ese mismo instante.  
Tomó el teléfono dispuesto a llamar a su amigo en son de socorro, sabía que ese día también estaría libre así que era perfecto.  
—¿Víctor? —respondió cuando escucho la voz de su amigo a través del auricular.

La llamada de Yuuri no podía ser mas oportuna.   
Víctor se dirigía rebosante de felicidad al departamento de Yuuri. Llevaba un bolso con mudas de ropa en caso de quedarse allí, además de los dichosos tornillos que su amigo le había pedido.  
Antes de pasar al departamento aprovechó de ir a la tienda de sushi que había en la esquina, hizo un pedido de muchas piezas y pagó, la tienda tenía despacho delivery por lo que podía irse tranquilamente donde Yuuri y esperar que la comida llegara a la puerta de la casa.  
Una vez llegó sacó la llave que Yuuri le había dado y la abrió con confianza, sintiendo de inmediato el golpe de calor que irradiaba el departamento.  
—Siento que entré a mordor. —rápidamente comenzó a sacarse la ropa de abrigo antes de que comenzara a sudar como loco, al menos llevaba una polera debajo de todo.  
—¡Vitya! Llegaste rápido. —la voz de Yuuri lo guio hasta la salita de estar y sus ojos se deleitaron en la apariencia de su amigo.  
Yuuri estaba usando una polera bastante suelta, podía ver mucha mas piel de lo usual, su clavícula nunca se había visto tan apetitosa como en ese momento. El short que tenía puesto era un tanto apegado para lo que Yuuri solía usar. No traía zapatos ni calcetines y tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, como queriendo alejar el pelo de su acalorado rostro.   
Desvió la mirada para que no se le notara los pervertidos pensamientos que ahora rondaban su mente, esperaba que Yuuri no tomara en cuenta lo embobado que se había quedado por unos segundos mirándolo.  
—Creo recordar que tus palabras fueron: “Apúrate antes de que termine como pollo asado”  
Yuuri soltó una risita inusualmente coqueta que lo dejó prendado nuevamente de él.  
—Algo me dice que corriste aquí—el japonés se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a él—, gracias por venir a ayudarme, la verdad es que yo sé cómo arreglarlo, pero hay algunas cosas que necesitan mas fuerza de lo normal y no quiero arriesgarme a doblarme una muñeca y después tener problemas con la cámara.  
—No te preocupes, te ayudaré encantado. —¿Por qué Yuuri seguía acercándose a él?  
De pronto el omega estaba frente a él, tomando sus mejillas con sus cálidas manos y acercando su rostro con naturalidad, provocando un acelerado latido de su corazón.  
Lo beso una vez en cada mejilla y justo antes de besarlo en los labios lo miró por un segundo en el cual sintió como se le paraba el corazón. En ese segundo en que se miraron una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo con nerviosismo y los labios de Yuuri de pronto estaban sobre los suyos, dándole un corto y casto beso.  
—Aún no te saludaba Vitya.  
Tan pronto como el beso vino, se fue. Yuuri volteó y camino hasta el origen del problema de calefacción, como si no hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo común, sin ser consciente de que prácticamente le había volado la cabeza con ese acto.  
El sonrojo no era algo que solía cubrir su piel, pero en ese momento ahí estaba adornándola, porque ese acto de parte de Yuuri fue tan inesperado que lo sacó por completo de sus casillas.  
Aunque una vez superado el shock inicial, se permitió sonreír satisfecho. Si Yuuri hacía esa clase de cosas con naturalidad entonces significaba que su plan iba bien.  
Fue casi saltando junto a Yuuri, el cual estaba haciendo cosas extrañas con las herramientas. El no tenía idea de nada que significara arreglar cosas por lo que solo se sentó a su lado a mirarlo con atención… Yuuri se veía tan genial mientras martillaba cosas y utilizaba esos instrumentos.  
—Solo necesito que aprietes algunas cosas, pásame los tornillos que te pedí. —dijo el omega con el ceño fruncido, volvía a apretarse los labios como lo hacia cuando estaba muy concentrado.  
Le tendió los tornillos y a aprovechando que este no lo miraba prácticamente lo desvistió con los ojos.  
Esa forma en que el sudor cubría su cuerpo en una capa brillante, haciendo que su piel se viera mas apetitosa de lo usual. Su polera se apegaba en algunas partes y su trasero se veía especialmente respingado ese día, tal vez por la posición de rodillas en la cual debía estar para arreglar la calefacción.   
Un carraspeo lo sacó de su ensoñación, Yuuri lo miraba alzando una ceja sugerente.  
—¿Se te perdió algo allí?   
¡Mierda! ¡Lo había pillado mirándole el trasero! Quería que la tierra se lo tragara, pero debía actuar natural, no perdería los estribos.  
—Solo… nunca te había visto con esos shorts, te quedan bien—respondió como si no le afectara, ni siquiera demostraría que le sorprendía escuchar ese tono de voz sugerente, Yuuri usualmente no era así.   
—¿En serio? —Yuuri se giró para mirar hacia atrás—Pensé que no se me veían tan bien, creo que la forma de mi trasero no es muy bonita, ¿no crees tú?  
Trago grueso ante esa pregunta, no sabía como responder sin quedar como un pervertido y ponerse en evidencia. Respiro profundo desviando la mirada.  
—Creo que esta perfecto, solo ten mas confianza en ti mismo Yuuri. —soltó con naturalidad evitando a toda costa mirarlo— Siempre he pensado que tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, eres muy natural.  
Yuuri volvió a alzar la mirada, pero esta vez la mirada confiada estaba lejos de estar en su expresión. Volvía a verse nervioso y avergonzado como siempre.  
—Gracias Vitya…   
Se miraron un segundo en el que el aire se volvió repentinamente… eléctrico. ¿Qué era esa extraña tensión que había en el ambiente?  
—¿Qué necesitas que haga? —preguntó nervioso intentando ser natural.  
—¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! —Yuuri movió la cabeza bruscamente, buscando espabilar. —Solo tienes que apretar aquí, gira este tornillo lo más fuerte que puedas.  
Siguió el resto de las indicaciones, siendo muy consciente de la cercanía de Yuuri hacia él. Normalmente su amigo daba algo de espacio, pero ahora parecía querer estar en contacto todo el tiempo y no podía estar más encantado.  
Hizo todo lo que Yuuri ordenó y cuando al fin terminaron la calefacción volvió a funcionar con regularidad.  
—Eso servirá por ahora, el sistema esta demasiado deteriorado. —Yuuri sonrió satisfecho, aunque al volver a mirar el aparato su ceño volvió a arrugarse—Esto no durara mucho tiempo, el casero tendrá que reemplazarlo.  
—Solo dile que se echó a perder y ya está. —sugirió Víctor.  
En ese momento sonó el timbre, se había olvidado de su pedido de comida y no podía ser más oportuno, se moría de hambre.  
—No creo que sirva de algo… es un hombre muy tacaño, he escuchado de otros inquilinos que nunca quiere reparar nada. —Yuuri comenzó a sacar platos y vasos para comer mientras él abría las bolsas, las cuales soltaban ese apetitoso olor— Creo que tendré que aprender a sobrevivir sin ello.  
—¿Quieres sobrevivir un invierno ruso sin calefacción? —lo miró incrédulo, la expresión dubitativa de Yuuri le decía todo—¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera eres de aquí, no podrás acostumbrarte al clima sin enfermarte. Tienes que hablar con el casero hoy mismo. Si quieres te acompaño y lo resolvemos juntos.  
Yuuri se mordió el labio inseguro, para finalmente negar con la cabeza.  
—No te preocupes, esto debo resolverlo yo.  
—Eres tú el que me decía que está bien dejar que otros te ayuden.  
—La idea de necesitar un alfa para que resuelva mis problemas… eso no esta bien Víctor—Yuuri tomó una porción de jengibre con los palitos—, lo resolveré, siempre he sido independiente.  
Esa clase de frases hacían que quisiera tomarlo entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos, si tan solo Yuuri supiera que solo quería cuidarlo y protegerlo.  
“Todo a su tiempo Nikiforov, todo a su tiempo.”  
El resto de la tarde se la pasaron junto al ordenador. Yuuri siguió trabajando como loco mientras el veía películas en la televisión y lo distraía todo a cada momento.   
Se sentía tan malditamente feliz, había sido un día sencillo y hogareño, pero era fascinante como Yuuri era capaz de convertir un día normal en algo hermoso, terminaba anhelando tener esa clase de días por el resto de su vida. Por si el día fuera poco, durante las noches era mucho mejor y sorprendentemente no tenía nada que ver con sexo.  
Le encantaba quedarse en casa de Yuuri porque al haber solo un dormitorio estaban obligados a dormir juntos y Víctor sacaba provecho al máximo de esas situaciones.  
Apenas tocaban las sabanas se apresuraba a envolverlo en sus brazos con la excusa de querer calor, no sabía en qué momento había comenzado con esa costumbre, pero al menos Yuuri no se negaba y eso significaba que podía seguir.  
—Buenas noches Yuuri—dejó un suave beso en su frente, ronroneando de felicidad cuando Yuuri escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, poniéndose cómodo para dormir.  
—Buenas noches Vitya—respondió bajito.  
Yuuri sabía como provocarle esos cosquilleos que recorrían su cuerpo de forma deliciosa y de inmediato lo apretujó más hacia él.  
Cuanto deseaba que llegara el momento en el que ya no tuviese que contener su amor por él… sabía que estaba cada vez más cerca y se sentía destilando felicidad.  
“Te amo tanto…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! He aquí un nuevo fic Victuuri omegaverse en el que estoy trabajando =) los capítulos iré subiéndolos cada semana, espero les este gustando este fic y tal vez puedan pasar a mirar el otro fanfic Victuuri que tengo en esta plataforma n.n  
> Sueñen con Yuri on ice~


	9. Foto 009.jpg

Cuando despertó por la mañana, lo primero que notó fue que su olfato estaba especialmente agudo. Podía sentir los olores fuertes en su nariz y no pudo si no arrugarla ante la sensibilidad.  
—Víctor… ¿puedes salir de encima? —la voz de Yuuri se escuchó quejumbrosa y fue ahí cuando notó su posición.  
Estaba sobre su amigo, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, prácticamente como un pulpo. Con solo bajar la mirada notó lo cerca que sus rostros estaban y cómo su entrepierna estaba notoriamente sobre su muslo.  
—Lo siento. —se alejó de golpe de él, un poco nervioso por verse así de descubierto y más al notar el sonrojo de Yuuri. —Creo que estaba soñando con algo y no me di cuenta que te tenía así.  
—No te preocupes, no es tan inusual en ti. —Yuuri se levantó entonces de la cama, estirándose como siempre lo hacía al salir de esta y regalándole una preciosa vista de su espalda lisa. Se podía notar las curvas en sus caderas y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse en evidencia y babear.  
Aunque lo que sí le sorprendió fue el tirón que sintió en su mandíbula.  
Justo donde debían salir sus colmillos en caso de querer marcar a un omega, justo ahí, había sentido ese cosquilleo que había dejado sus dientes tensos. Era extraño que le ocurriese algo así… Lo entendió cuando olió a Yuuri por primera vez, ese aroma lo había cautivado de tal forma que al parecer su alfa interno no había dudado en manifestarse así, pero en ese momento Yuuri estaba usando inhibidores.  
Olfateó otra vez a su alrededor mientras su amigo se dirigía con pasos perezosos al baño. Siempre se duchaba antes alegando que Víctor tardaba demasiado bañándose, así que espero ese tiempo envuelto en las sabanas, pensando en esa extraña reacción de su cuerpo.  
De pronto, se encendió una bombilla en su cabeza y de inmediato revisó su celular, buscando el calendario de sus celos y fijándose en cuánto faltaba para este.  
Siempre era tan olvidadizo… Su celo comenzaba mañana, por eso estaba teniendo síntomas… Eso le irritaba porque sabía que durante todo el día estaría inusualmente sensible; ya sentía la nariz irritada y la molesta erección matutina no tenía muchas ganas de bajar.  
Pensó por un rato en todas las cosas desagradables que podía traer a su mente para que su no tan pequeño amigo bajara. Resultó que el rostro de JJ fue más que suficiente para que todo se calmara allí abajo.  
Al final seguía hablando con Jean con naturalidad, aunque lo tenía constantemente en la mira. Desde que Yuuri había cancelado su cita, este no había vuelto a invitarlo a salir y una parte de Víctor sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con él, porque al día siguiente el canadiense le había hablado con naturalidad y siempre parecía estar echándole ánimos.  
Soltó un bufido molesto al volver a recordar el tema de la cita. Ese día estaría especialmente irritable y era desmotivante, sobre todo porque esa noche sería la fiesta por el fin de la semana de la moda.  
Ya quería que se terminara pronto. Estaba tan cansado de los flashes que por un momento la sensación era abrumadora, si tan solo pudiese tener una vida tranquila y feliz al lado de Yuuri.  
Bueno, estaba decidido, sabía que no podía esperar mucho más tiempo para declararse, después de hablarlo una y otra vez con su terapeuta terminó por pensar en algo.  
Sabía que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles. Su mente era un caos que iba y venía y a pesar de que con los meses había mejorado mucho, el camino que le quedaba por delante era largo.   
¿Era justo exponer a Yuuri a eso en calidad de pareja?  
Después de discutirlo una y otra vez, había llegado al fin a una conclusión:  
Sería Yuuri quien tomara esa decisión. Si tenía una sola oportunidad de ser amado por Yuuri, la tomaría sin dudar, había logrado entender que los cambios en su vida solo podía provocarlos él mismo y ya era hora de comenzar a provocarlos, porque más que nunca deseaba ser feliz.  
Y ser feliz al lado de Yuuri… bastaba con estar en la misma habitación para tenerlo sonriendo.  
Cuando su amigo al fin salió del baño, le tocó a él. No tardó demasiado porque sabía que debían ir a la editorial y quería llegar al lado de Yuuri.  
Además, estaba el hecho de que sentía el fuerte impulso de mantenerse cerca de su amigo, aunque sabía que en parte era culpa de los síntomas del celo, porque su alfa estaba impaciente por salir del baño y verificar que Yuuri estuviese a salvo.  
Salió como siempre en ropa interior. No le gustaba cambiarse dentro porque a su ropa le llegaba el vapor de la ducha y no quería que se estropeara, no por nada usaba ropa de diseñador.  
Yuuri estaba aún en la habitación. Aunque estaba completamente vestido, podía ver parte de su torso. En ese momento se encontraba mirándose al espejo con la polera levantada, su rostro expresaba disgusto.   
—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, logrando que se sobresaltara y bajara su polera.  
—Pensé que seguías en el baño. —respondió Yuuri mordiéndose el labio.  
—¿Tiene algo de malo tu piel?  
—Solo estaba fijándome… necesito bajar de peso. —se quejó Yuuri mientras volvía a mirarse al espejo con reprobación. —Estas últimas semanas han sido tan estresantes que he tenido muchos atracones de comida y para variar engordé de inmediato.  
—Yo te veo igual de adorable que siempre. —respondió con naturalidad acercándose para mirarlo.  
De pronto, sintió un impulso muy fuerte; de un segundo a otro, había abrazado a Yuuri por la espalda, acercando su rostro a esa parte donde debería provenir su olor si no estuviese con inhibidores.  
Aunque el problema real fue su muy despierta entrepierna, la cual debía ser más que notoria para Yuuri estando contra él.  
—¡Víctor! —Yuuri se sobresaltó al tenerlo de forma tan repentina de esa forma, sabía que debía soltarlo, pero algo en su alfa no le dejaba hacerlo, tal vez era la falta de olor que le incomodaba. —No te me pegues así.  
Vio el sonrojo incómodo de Yuuri a través del espejo y se obligó a sí mismo a alejarse un poco. Maldita sea, tenía que controlarse mejor, sobre todo si pretendía ir al trabajo con normalidad ese día.  
—Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. —murmuró con la voz repentinamente ronca. —Es culpa de mi celo, me está volviendo tonto.  
—¿Tu celo está cerca? —preguntó Yuuri con curiosidad, olfateando un poco el aire. —¿Por eso tu olor está así?  
—¿Cómo así? —se llevó la muñeca a la nariz, él no sentía nada diferente.  
—Está mucho más fuerte… pareciera que quieres llenar la habitación de ti. —respondió Yuuri. —Además, se impregna en la ropa, ahora huelo completamente a ti.  
—Lo siento. —volvió a decir, esta vez un poco avergonzado. Sentía que su alfa interno le estaba jugando una mala pasada al ponerlo constantemente en esas posiciones. ¿Qué no entendía que quería ser paciente con Yuuri? —Fue un impulso.  
—Está bien… —murmuró Yuuri, aún con el sonrojo en el rostro.  
—Si quieres te puedo ayudar a bajar de peso, podemos hacer ejercicio juntos. —quería distraer a Yuuri de lo que acababa de hacer; además, estaba el hecho de que si su amigo aceptaba tendría la oportunidad de verlo agitado y sudado…  
Maldito celo que lo hacía desvariar como pervertido.  
—¿Me ayudarías? —preguntó Yuuri sonriente. —Siempre tengo problemas con mi peso, pero no me gusta ir solo al gimnasio, me incomodan las miradas de las personas.  
—Podemos ir a mi gimnasio, estoy acostumbrado allí y así te puedo guiar.  
Aunque intentaría evitar los ejercicios de flexibilidad, no quería que le diera un infarto por ver a Yuuri así.  
—¡Perfecto! Aunque la dieta empieza mañana.  
—Todos dicen eso, Yuuri. —rio ante la respuesta perezosa de su amigo. —Tienes que empezar hoy si quieres bajar de peso.  
—Pero hoy es la fiesta. —su amigo hizo un puchero que logró desarmarlo por completo. —Sala dice que habrá mucha comida deliciosa.  
—A partir de mañana entonces.   
Salieron del departamento bastante animados. El resto del día seguiría siendo pesado, pero al menos tenía un buen comienzo. Aunque los síntomas previos del celo lo estaban molestando más de lo normal. Se sentía constantemente molesto y la cosa empeoraba cuando había un alfa cerca; había tenido especial cuidado de evitar a JJ ese día porque cuando se trataba de Yuuri su alfa se ponía aún más difícil.  
Necesitaba ir a verlo a cada momento y verificar que estuviese bien. No reveló su presencia todas las veces que fue, en parte porque no quería incomodarlo. ¿Cómo le explicaba que su alfa estaba desesperado por protegerlo sin ponerse en evidencia?  
Se sentía tan malditamente frustrado, estar constantemente controlando su alfa; sobre todo en el momento previo al celo, lo tenía de mal humor, su cabeza le dolía y tenía unas ganas locas de morder algo.  
Cuando pasó cerca de la cafetería, supo que ya no podía controlar demasiado sus impulsos. Compró un té latte con un muffin de arándano y apenas lo tuvo en las manos salió disparado al piso de arriba.  
Llegó a la sala donde sabía que estaría Yuuri. Lo vio en la esquina más apartada, mirando ceñudo el computador mientras editaba fotos sin parar.  
Se dirigió a paso firme hasta allí y una vez Yuuri alzó la mirada no dudó en entregarle el café y el muffin, sintiendo como su alfa se tranquilizaba un poco al llevarle un regalo a quien había escogido como omega.  
Esa necesidad de querer llevarle obsequios a Yuuri lo había estado desquiciando todo el día y era un alivio poder calmarla un poco.  
—¿Para mí? —preguntó Yuuri con una mirada entusiasmada.  
—Debes estar cansado de tanto trabajar, necesitas comer. —respondió.  
Su amigo sonrió ante su respuesta. Sintió otro arrebato de renovado alivio al verlo comer y beber con la alegría en el rostro. Le había gustado su regalo.  
¿Debería traerle más cosas?   
—¿No tienes mucho trabajo hoy? —preguntó Yuuri mientras bebía de su té.  
—No tanto, ya hice todo lo que me pidieron, ahora les toca trabajar a ustedes. —la forma en que Yuuri se lamía los labios después de beber lo había dejado hipnotizado por un momento. Al menos su amigo estaba mirando hacia la pantalla y no a él. —Yo solo debo ser tan guapo y sexy como siempre y con eso basta.  
—Y humilde también. —agregó Yuuri riéndose, sin darse cuenta de cómo era capaz de calmar su ansiedad al escuchar ese sonido.  
Sabía que su celo vendría fuerte esta vez, sus síntomas pre-celo no solían ser así. El último fue hace 7 meses y no recordaba andar babeando por los pasillos por Yuuri.  
Aunque claro, apenas se estaban conociendo y al estar en un estado deprimente su alfa se encontraba por los suelos anímicamente, no fue especialmente doloroso ni mucho menos largo.  
Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes; sabía que el que amase a Yuuri lo hacía desearlo de una forma cada vez más arrolladora, le estaba costando mucho no fantasear allí mismo con cómo sería poder tocarlo de otra forma, besarlo de una vez por todas y fundirse dentro de él…  
Se levantó como un resorte sobresaltando a Yuuri. Lo mejor sería que se fuera de allí para enfriarse un poco, aún tenía que sobrevivir hasta la fiesta y si tenía que tomar una dosis extra de supresores lo haría sin dudar.  
—¿Estás bien? Te ves acalorado. —dijo Yuuri mirándolo preocupado. —¿Tu celo te está molestando?  
—Es normal, solo necesito tomar un poco de agua. —como siempre, Yuuri siempre parecía saber cuándo le pasaba algo.  
Si tan solo supiera que estaba acalorado por imaginarlo a él justo debajo suyo, gimiendo como condenado…  
¡Basta, Víctor!  
Se dio media vuelta y caminó resuelto lejos de Yuuri. Definitivamente, tenía que encontrar la forma de calmarse, tuvo que tomar un inhibidor cuando su amigo le dijo que su olor estaba demasiado penetrante y al parecer ahora debería volver a hacerlo.  
Durante la tarde tuvo que ir a la sección de diseño. Con el tiempo, había comenzado a conversar con algunos de los diseñadores que hacían la ropa que modelaba y estos habían tomado la confianza suficiente como para que fuese a probarse ropa que aún no estaba del todo aprobada, a veces porque Sala aún no le daba el visto bueno o porque el diseñador pensaba que “le faltaba algo”.  
Cuando miró su reloj ya eran las 5 de la tarde. Lo mejor sería volver a casa para alistarse a la dichosa fiesta, aunque sabía que antes debía pasar por la oficina donde Yuuri estaba trabajando, volvía a sentir esa necesidad desesperante de mimarlo.  
Tenía que controlarse mejor, Yuuri no era su omega, solo era su mejor amigo y seguiría siendo así al menos por un tiempo.   
Pero si le llevaba algo de regalo podría darse cuenta lo mucho que le importaba y que era capaz de proveerlo…  
Volvió a maldecir el celo cuando esos pensamientos lo atenazaban. Se dirigió resignado a la cafetería, esta vez llevaría algo más pequeño; sabía que Yuuri se había saltado el almuerzo, pero su amigo tenía planeado comer mucho durante la fiesta (aprovechando que era comida gratis) por lo que se decidió por un yogurt de frutos rojos, Yuuri siempre elegía ese sabor.  
Cuando estaba por llegar a la oficina casi chocó con su amigo, el cual iba saliendo con la mochila al hombro.  
—¡Víctor! ¿viniste a buscarme? —preguntó sonriente. Los ojos Yuuri se dirigieron rápidamente al yogurt y eso lo impulsó a prácticamente ponerlo en sus manos.  
—Te traje esto, pensé que tendrías hambre.  
—Gracias, primero me traes un té con muffin y ahora esto. —Yuuri se acercó repentinamente, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla que prácticamente lo derritió ahí mismo. —Gracias, Vitya.  
El lugar donde los labios de Yuuri habían tocado ahora se sentía en llamas. Carraspeo buscando que su voz no sonara tan ronca luego de ese acto, más aún al sentir la calidez en su pecho al ver que su regalo era bien recibido.  
—No es nada, solo me preocupo por ti. —murmuró acalorado. —Ahora debo ir a cambiarme, ¿te veré después en la fiesta?  
—Probablemente estaré junto a las mesas de comida. —sonrió Yuuri afable.  
Después de despedirse, se alejó a paso firme de allí. No dudo en comprar supresores una vez salió a las calles frías de St. Petersburgo.  
Recorrió la farmacia buscando lo que necesitaba y cuando paso por los pasillos de condones se detuvo, mirándolos con una expresión embobada…   
No, no necesitaba condones porque no intentaría nada con Yuuri. Era su alfa el que lo estaba enloqueciendo y casi termina tirando una parte de la estantería porque contenía una y otra vez el impulso de tomarlos, cuando finalmente agarró una botella de lubricante.  
De hecho, eso no era mala idea: si iba a pasar su celo solo al menos podía hacerlo más agradable, a veces se echaba lociones en las manos para lograr una fricción más placentera, aunque la que tenía en la mano decía tener aroma a manzana verde. No estaba mal.  
Pagó su inesperada compra y de paso aprovechó de tomarse un supresor, con eso podría guardar la compostura el resto de la fiesta y esperar en casa tranquilo a que su celo llegara. Calculaba que este empezaría durante el medio día, así que debía aprovechar de comer mucho durante la noche para no fatigarse después.  
Aún así, llegó afligido a su departamento, listo para arreglarse, con la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar en la fiesta.  
Tenía un mal presentimiento.   
______________________________  
Una de las cosas de las que siempre intentaba huir con todo su ser era esa clase de eventos.  
Se ponía nervioso, no tenía idea de cómo interactuar sin lucir como un tonto y para rematar, estaba rodeado de modelos y diseñadores y, en definitiva, personas que vivían del mundo de la moda y que en ese momento estaban brillando en su máximo esplendor.  
Yuuri se encontraba incómodo. Estuvo a punto de usar el traje que tenía en casa, pero cuando Mila lo había visto llegar con él, prácticamente lo había arrastrado a otra sala para que se cambiase. Al menos había llegado temprano.  
A pesar de todo, fue divertido conversar un rato con la pelirroja; se divirtieron eligiendo de los trajes que había en una de las tantas salas con ropa y terminaron riéndose al encontrar algunos conjuntos de lo más estrambóticos.  
Una vez listo, se miró al espejo. Era un poco ajustado para su gusto, pero debía admitir que se veía bien, sobre todo por el peinado hacia atrás que la rusa le había hecho y por la corbata que ella misma anudó.  
Pero en cuanto volvieron a la fiesta Mila se vio arrastrada por Sala; tenía que presentarla a mucha gente y con una sonrisa de disculpa lo dejó nuevamente solo.  
Al menos la comida era tan deliciosa como Sala le había dicho. Estaba junto a la mesa de canapés, deseando que Víctor llegara pronto.  
Soltó un suspiro deprimido, no sabía qué pensar de su amigo…  
Había seguido los consejos de Yurio, intentó ver si sería capaz de seducir a Víctor o fijarse mejor en las reacciones que este tenía con él, pero no sacó ninguna conclusión convincente y es que su amigo siempre reaccionaba de formas incomprensibles.  
Había momentos en que pensaba que sí tenía razón y que Víctor gustaba de él. Cuando despertó esa mañana, lo tenía prácticamente encima y cuando intentó apartarse, escuchó un gruñido de su parte que lo dejó paralizado. Tuvo que esperar a que Víctor despertase para que lo soltara.  
Y no podía obviar el incidente del espejo. Cuando estaba mirándose y Víctor lo abrazo por la espalda, pudo sentir cierta… presión que le hizo pensar en que estaba afectando a Víctor.  
Pero no, era solo su celo haciéndolo comportarse así y una vez más sus esperanzas decayeron.  
Tenía que dejar de ilusionarse. El día anterior, cada vez que intentaba pillarlo mirándolo, Víctor actuaba normal, como si su comportamiento no fuese nada extraño, siempre con una explicación del por qué de sus actos. Eso lo deprimía, por un momento se había esperanzado con la posibilidad de que Víctor lo quisiese de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía, cuando en realidad solo estaba siendo un buen amigo.  
Lo mejor sería ver el lado positivo de las cosas, tal vez Víctor no lo amaba de la misma forma en que él lo hacía, pero sí que lo quería, de eso estaba seguro. El alfa siempre se lo demostraba.  
Ese mismo día era un ejemplo: a pesar de estar con los incómodos síntomas previos al celo, Víctor se había preocupado de ir a visitarlo constantemente y dejarle comida de vez en cuando, un detalle que había hecho de su día algo más llevadero; después de todo, estaba plagado de trabajo y la presión que tenía en sus hombros era desesperante.   
Si tenía que conformarse con solo ser su mejor amigo, estaba dispuesto a serlo. Sabía que con tener un poco del amor de Víctor era más que suficiente para él, era feliz con pertenecer a su vida y saberse importante en ella.  
Intentó convencerse a si mismo con esos argumentos mientras comía un pastelito de chocolate, aunque se le hizo muy difícil mantenerlos cuando vio a lo lejos a Víctor, luciendo tan malditamente apuesto que casi se le corta el aire.  
Esos trajes deberían estar prohibidos, menos que el ruso los usara viéndose así. Era injusto que fuera tan atractivo cuando Yuuri solo era… Yuuri.  
Un grupo de modelos (asumía que eran modelos porque eran demasiado perfectos a la vista) se le acercaron a hacerle conversación y Víctor respondía con una sonrisa tan hermosa que de pronto no pudo seguir mirando.  
Volvió su vista a la mesa de dulces y sin preámbulos se metió un bocadillo entero a la boca, masticando deprimido y sintiendo el exquisito sabor del dulce en su paladar.  
¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir, aunque fuera por un segundo, que Víctor podría interesarse en él? Era ridículo y absurdo, solo hacía falta que se mirara al espejo para saber la respuesta a ello y casi se le escapa un sollozo frustrado al pensar que se había condenado al enamorarse de su mejor amigo.  
—¿Todo bien, Yuuri? —JJ estaba junto a él, tomando un canapé de salmón y luciendo una expresión deprimida bastante similar a la de Yuuri. —¿Disfrutando la fiesta?  
—Al parecer tanto como tú. —respondió Yuuri, viendo como el canadiense soltaba un suspiro apesadumbrado, mirando su canapé como si este tuviese las respuestas a todos sus problemas. —Pareciera que te arrolló un camión, ¿qué te pasó?  
—Isabella es lo que me pasó… —JJ tomó dos copas de champaña de un mesero que acababa de pasar, tendiéndole uno a Yuuri y bebiendo un trago del propio. —Siento que soy un idiota.  
—¡Pero si estaban mejorando! Me dijiste que se habían quedado toda una noche conversando. —no entendía como JJ era tan seguro de sí mismo y hasta egocéntrico, pero cuando se trataba de Isabella no sabía cómo comportarse. —Estabas avanzando bien, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
—No sé cómo acercarme a ella, ese es el problema. —JJ miraba un punto al otro lado de la sala y cuando Yuuri siguió su mirada vio que Isabella estaba allí, conversando animadamente con un atractivo rubio. —Siento que cuando soy yo mismo me acepta y hasta le agrado, pero en esas situaciones no sé qué hacer. Me pongo torpe y me cuesta romper el hielo sin decir algo desagradable.  
—Solo acércate y saluda, sé natural. —aconsejó Yuuri. —No busques sorprenderla con tu intelecto o algo así, solo háblale de cualquier cosa y veras como todo fluye.  
—De todas formas, no puedo impresionarla con mi intelecto, lo único que tengo es este cuerpo perfecto. —JJ se apuntó a sí mismo, mandando al carajo todo atisbo de humildad. Aunque mirándolo un segundo, debía admitir que tenía razón. — Pero ella es tan inteligente, Yuuri, siento que podría escucharla horas hablar y no me aburriría.  
—Tal vez deberías decirle eso. —sugirió Yuuri. —Pero no aún, cuando se vuelvan más cercanos, si no podrías espantarla.  
—Eso si no logro ponerme en ridículo antes. —suspiro JJ para terminarse su copa de champán. —¿Y a ti qué te pasó?  
—Lo de siempre. —se encogió de hombros, bebiendo de su propia copa. El burbujeante líquido bajo de forma agradable por su garganta, aunque no era capaz de nublar su frustración. —Siento que nada de lo que hago tiene sentido.  
—¿De qué hablas? —JJ ahora lo miraba preocupado.  
—Eso, que aunque intente ser algo más allá con Víctor, no logró avanzar ni un ápice y eso es porque él no está interesado en mí y jamás podría estarlo.  
—¡Pero Yuuri! ¿se te olvido lo que te dije la otra vez? Víctor está obviamente interesado en ti, ¡solo lánzate! —la mirada de Jean ahora era demasiado intensa y por un segundo se puso nervioso, sintiendo el rubor crecer por sus mejillas. —No sé cómo es que no lo ves, pero es más que evidente. Dile lo que sientes y verás que todo resultará.  
—Mejor dejar todo como está, no quiero arriesgarme a perder nuestra amistad por mis sentimientos, ya sé que son unilaterales. Intenté comprobar si había algún interés en él, pero me quedó claro que no siente absolutamente nada.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
Comenzó a explicarle a JJ las vergonzosas cosas que había hecho y como Víctor apenas había reaccionado. Omitió el hecho de que estaba con sus síntomas previos al celo porque sabía que eso era privado, pero al menos se desahogo en todo lo demás.  
Al terminar, JJ lo miraba con una expresión que más parecía molestia que preocupación.  
—Es mucho más idiota de lo que esperaba, pensé que ya había tenido suficiente con el empujón que le di cuando te pedí una cita, pero para variar no aprende. —Jean movía el pie con impaciencia, tal como hacía cuando pensaba seriamente. —¿Seguro no quieres buscarte un alfa más inteligente?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—¿Estas completamente seguro de que amas a Víctor y lo quieres solo a él? —insistió JJ mirándolo fijamente. Su expresión le indicaba que no estaba para juegos por lo que asintió, aunque un tanto inseguro de lo que estaba pasando.  
—Estoy seguro, ¿por qué?  
—Solo necesito asegurarme… ahora, debo irme, siento que escuchándote me he aclarado. —JJ dio un paso hacía él, la expresión decidida en su rostro era preocupante. —Hasta mañana, Yuuri, espero no incomodarte.  
Antes de poder decir algo, Jean tomó su rostro con delicadeza y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de su boca.  
—Buena suerte. —le susurró al oído, para luego girar sobre sus pasos y alejarse de él.  
Sabía que estaba sonrojado por la repentina e incomprensible acción de su amigo cuando, de pronto, sintió una presencia junto a él.  
Víctor había llegado de pronto. Sonrió de inmediato al verlo, pero su expresión rápidamente se cortó al ver la mirada de enojo de Víctor.  
—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —preguntó su amigo viéndose molesto.  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con timidez, cohibido por el tono indignado de Víctor  
—¡Ese beso, Yuuri! —Víctor respiraba hondo, al parecer intentando calmarse. No entendía por qué había llegado tan molesto, se veía feliz estando rodeado de ese grupo de modelos. —¿Por qué te besó?   
—Solo se estaba despidiendo, no es gran cosa. —le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano. —¿Qué tiene de malo?  
Víctor abrió la boca a punto de decir algo con rabia cuando de pronto se frenó, respirando hondo nuevamente como buscando controlarse de decir algo.  
—He tenido suficiente.  
El ruso lo tomó de la muñeca y, sin decir una palabra más, lo llevó a un costado del salón, saliendo por una de las puertas y caminando a paso firme por uno de los pasillos. El agarre era firme y no cabía a dudas que estaba molesto, aunque Yuuri repasaba en su mente qué demonios había hecho mal. Prefirió simplemente seguirlo, ya le diría Víctor que era lo que le molestaba.  
Cuando al fin llegaron a un corredor vacío y bastante alejado de la fiesta, Víctor frenó, soltando al fin su agarre y mirándolo con renovada seriedad.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó buscando romper ese tenso silencio que por alguna razón estaba en el aire.  
—¡Pasa que eres demasiado ingenuo! —estalló Víctor. —¡No puedes dejar que la gente se te acerque así porque si, bajas la guardia una y otra vez con JJ y ni siquiera te importa!  
—¿Por qué reaccionas así? —Yuuri estaba estupefacto. No entendía por qué Víctor actuaba así por un simple beso que ni siquiera llegó a su boca. —Es mi amigo, ¿por qué no bajaría la guardia?  
—¿Crees que está bien que se comporte así de cercano contigo estando en un evento como este? —Víctor insistió, dando un paso más cerca de él y provocando que una oleada de su olor golpeara sus fosas nasales. —Ahora que todos los vieron van a pensar que están juntos.  
—Creo que deberías calmarte un poco. —sugirió Yuuri, haciendo un gesto apaciguador con las manos. A juzgar por el olor alterado y penetrante que el ruso estaba soltando, era claro que su celo lo tenía así de irracional. —Aún no entiendo cual es el problema en esto, Víctor, es solo mi amigo. Tu también lo eres, puedes entender eso, ¿no?  
La expresión de Víctor cambió radicalmente. De pronto, lejos de haber rabia, su rostro mostraba tristeza. Bajó los hombros sin mirarlo a los ojos y su olor volvió a alterarse de una forma que lo hizo sentir desolado.  
—Vitya, no te estoy diciendo nada malo. —se acercó a él, posando una mano en su brazo y logrando que el alfa lo mirase. —Solo creo que tu celo te esta afectando y por eso no soportas a otros alfas cerca de ti. Deberías volver a casa y descansar antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepientas. Si me necesitas puedes llamarme y lo sabes.  
Estaba claro que ese arranque que Víctor había tenido contra JJ era una cosa de su celo. Sabía que los alfas, cuando entraban en este periodo hormonal, se volvían muy territoriales y no soportaban la presencia de otros cerca. Probablemente Víctor se había molestado porque JJ estuvo muy cerca de él físicamente y como era su amigo saltó a “defenderlo”.  
—Esta bien… mejor vuelvo a casa. —respondió Víctor desanimado.  
—No te pongas así, cuando tu celo termine te llevaré comida. —sonrió Yuuri, intentando animarlo. —Puedo cuidarte como tu lo hiciste cuando el mío acabó.  
Esa idea pareció animar un poco a su amigo. No había sido capaz de sonreír, pero su rostro se veía más tranquilo.  
—Entonces me despido ahora. —respondió Víctor, mirándolo de una forma que logró estremecerlo.  
De pronto, su amigo lo tomó de la cintura con firmeza y atrayéndolo hacia él,besó sus mejillas para luego llegar a sus labios, tal y como siempre lo hacía.  
Excepto que esta vez algo cambió en ese segundo que duraba el beso.  
Víctor lo abrazó con más fuerza, aferrándolo contra él, como buscando que no se escapase y moviendo sus labios contra los suyos de una forma que pronto lo dejó completamente en sus manos.  
Los labios de Víctor eran tan cálidos y suaves, pero el ruso los movía con hambre y pronto sintió como su lengua entraba en su boca, iniciando una danza para la cual no estaba preparado.  
¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía qué rayos pretendía Víctor o por qué lo estaba besando con la desesperación de un amante, pero, de pronto, le dejó de importar, solo se dejó llevar por ese beso necesitado que se estaban dando, enredando su lengua con la contraría y llevando sus manos al cabello plateado de Víctor, sintiendo de sus cabellos entre sus dedos y la fiereza de ese beso tan ansiado.  
Su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes, Víctor lo había llevado ahí y ahora sus manos comenzaron a recorrer parte de su cuerpo, encendiendo algo en su cerebro que llevaba mucho tiempo apagado.  
Deseo…   
No quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando, solo quería seguir sintiendo la calidez de la boca de Víctor contra él, sus manos recorriendo su cintura y colándose dentro de la camisa para sentir sus pieles. La fuerza que ejercía para tenerlo atrapado contra esa pared y el atrayente olor que ahora mismo Víctor parecía estar destilando, provocando que su omega temblara ante su presencia.  
De pronto, el beso se cortó. Los ojos de Víctor parecían tan agitados como su propia respiración. Podía ver sus pupilas dilatas en un hambre desesperante, el deseo parecía estar dominándolo en ese momento y no dudo en corresponder el renovado beso que Víctor le regaló.  
No quiso pensar en el aroma de alfa en celo que ahora estaba dominando su cuerpo, solo se dejó envolver por sus labios y sintió con algo de vergüenza la entrepierna muy despierta de Víctor contra él, provocándole un gemido que quedó rápidamente atrapado en sus labios y que logró al fin despertar el lado racional de su amigo.  
El beso volvió a cortarse, solo que esta vez Víctor lo miraba asustado. Al parecer, al fin reaccionando sobre lo que estaba haciendo.  
Ese miedo en su mirada y la forma en que Víctor ahora parecía estar negando con su cabeza le provocó pánico, porque esa mirada era la confirmación de que el celo de Víctor lo había hecho besarlo sin pensar, sin dimensionar que era Yuuri a quien había tocado y no a cualquier otro omega más apetecible.  
—Víctor… —empezó intentando decir algo, buscando arreglar de alguna forma lo que había pasado. Porque Víctor estaba por empezar celo y su racionalidad estaba por irse al carajo; en cambio, él estaba completamente cuerdo y no había dudado en corresponder ese desesperado beso de su amigo.  
Pero no pudo decir nada más, porque la interrupción de Víctor logró aplastar su autoestima por completo.  
—No… debo irme. —Víctor dio un paso hacia atrás, llevándose la mano a la cara y cubriendo su boca y nariz. Parecía estar conteniendo su respiración y de pronto eso lo hizo sentirse horrible. —Lo siento Yuuri, tengo que irme ahora.  
Dio vuelta en sus pasos y salió prácticamente corriendo en otra dirección, dejándolo con el corazón acelerado y el miedo en el estómago.  
¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar?


	10. Foto 010.jpg

Sabía que su celo lo estaba volviendo irracional, después de todo era consciente en parte de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo estaba siendo un poco más hipersensible e impulsivo de lo normal.  
Era extraordinariamente difícil discutir con Yuuri en ese estado. Quería decirle todo lo que sentía, gritarle que quería pertenecerle, tener algún derecho entre los dos para celarse y amarse, de alguna forma encontrar su lugar en los brazos de su amado.  
Pero solo salían palabras cargadas de las malhumoradas hormonas de su alfa. Podía ver lo desconcertado que estaba su amigo y como este intentaba “consolarlo” al decirle que para él, estaba en el mismo lugar que JJ.  
Eso fue como una patada en su orgullo y solo pudo asentir resignado cuando Yuuri sugirió irse a su hogar.  
Tenía sentido, con lo tonto que se estaba poniendo sin duda su celo llegaría esa misma noche y no quería causar una escena si es que llegaba a colapsar en la misma editorial, por lo que accedió a despedirse de Yuuri con los típicos besos que tanto anhelaba darle cada vez que lo veía.  
El problema real vino cuando tocó sus labios. Basto ese segundo para que su alfa tomara el control completo de su cuerpo, lanzándose a un beso más desesperado y fundiéndose en el calor que el cuerpo de Yuuri no dejaba de destilar.  
No podía parar, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba besándolo, solo sentía la imperante necesidad de seguir tocando su piel, de sentir el calor que traspasaba su cuerpo y esa lengua húmeda y necesitaba que parecía clamar por su alfa.  
En algún momento recobró algo de cordura y se detuvo, mirando por fin a Yuuri en sus brazos y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
Tenía sus manos apretando su cintura, Yuuri estaba apresado ente la pared y su cuerpo, luciendo excitantemente agitado y con los ojos dilatados de deseo. Era más que consciente de como había frotado su entrepierna contra el cuerpo de su amigo y no podía estar mas avergonzado, menos cuando vio la mirada confundida de Yuuri en su rostro.  
Su alfa había traicionado su raciocinio y sabía que estaba a segundos de colapsar en sus instintos mas básicos. El calor en su cuerpo se movía en potentes oleadas, la dolorosa erección atrapada en su pantalón parecía ser cada vez más insoportable y sentía que veía todo a través de una bruma desesperante, apenas fue capaz de dar dos pasos hacia atrás, llevando su mano a la nariz intentando en vano contenerse.  
Antes de que Yuuri pudiese detenerlo se alejó de él, prácticamente corriendo en dirección opuesta y buscando por todas partes una habitación vacía donde encerrarse.  
Necesitaba encontrar un lugar seguro. Sentía como su celo estaba a punto de dispararse, el calor en su cuerpo se había tornado insoportable y ese candente beso con Yuuri lo había dejado al borde del colapso.  
Encontró un vestidor vacío y se encerró dentro, respirando hondo para calmarse y buscando desesperado los supresores en sus bolsillos.  
Al menos había tenido la ocurrencia de traer algunos, ahora solo debía tomárselos y esperar a que hicieran efecto para volver a casa y pasar su celo allí, no sabía que podría pasar si colapsaba en ese lugar, menos si Yuuri estaba cerca.  
Se tomó la pastilla y se sentó en el sillón largo que había dispuesto en la sala, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.  
Había besado a Yuuri…. Su cuerpo se había sentido tan apetecible bajo sus manos, estaba seguro que ese beso era el mejor que había dado en su vida, podía recordar de forma casi exacta como su tímida lengua había tocado la propia…  
Soltó un gemido frustrado que más parecía ser su alfa queriendo desahogarse. Cuanto desearía tener a Yuuri entre sus brazos en ese momento, tomarlo entre sus manos y dejarse llevar por los delirios del celo.  
El golpe en la puerta lo trajo de vuelta, la voz de su amigo llamándolo fue suficiente para levantarse y prácticamente correr allí, sintiendo ese tirón suave en su mandíbula.  
Adiós racionalidad.  
Estando allí de pie, intentando recuperar un ritmo cardiaco normal y cubriéndose los labios con un mano en un intento de contenerse, Yuuri se sentía colapsar.  
No entendía que había pasado, o más bien porque había pasado. Sí, Víctor estaba cerca de su celo y según tenía entendido los alfas perdían todo control de impulso sexual una vez entraban por completo en ese estado, pero ese no era el caso.  
Pero entonces, ¿porqué lo había besado? En sus múltiples intentos de entender sí Víctor sentía algo por él había llegado a la conclusión de que este lo veía solo como amigo, pero ahora no se había frenado en comerlo a besos contra esa pared, dejándolo con el pulso acelerado y la cabeza hecha un lio.  
¿Y después qué? le diría: ¿no, esto es algo normal entre amigos y solo perdí el control durante mi celo? Sentía que eso era precisamente lo que Víctor le diría y no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, había cosas que podía entender que eran una diferencia cultural o que Víctor simplemente era cariñoso, pero estaba seguro que ese beso no tenía nada de amistoso.  
No. No podía soportar eso. Víctor no podía simplemente besarlo así y luego fingir que nada estaba pasando, ese beso había cruzado todos los limites (aunque escasos) que se habían puesto entre los dos y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así.  
Siguió el camino que Víctor había hecho dispuesto a buscarlo. Solo quería una explicación, al menos una razón de sus motivos y lo dejaría en paz, no quería terminar comiéndose la cabeza toda la noche porque el ruso se había comportado de esa forma.  
Fue fácil encontrarlo, solo había una habitación encendida y no dudo en tocar la puerta con fuerza, llamándolo por su nombre con firmeza, no se dejaría amedrentar por sus feromonas de alfa.   
—¡Víctor!  
Escuchó un golpe sordo en la habitación, seguido de pasos apresurados en su dirección. Basto con que Víctor abriera la puerta para que entrara como un torbellino a la habitación.  
—¡Ha sido suficiente! No puedes simplemente besarme y luego escapar como si nada, estoy llegando al limite Víctor. —El ruso había cerrado la puerta y ahora se encontraba apoyando su frente contra esta, sin mirarlo. —No puedes decirme que eso fue un beso de amigos porque no lo fue, necesito una explicación ahora.  
Se había armado de todo su valor para poder soltar esas palabras y ahora se encontraba angustiado esperando una respuesta, porque Víctor no se había girado a mirarlo en ningún momento y podía sentir su aroma alterado por toda la habitación.  
Aunque…. ¿no estaba demasiado concentrado su aroma, incluso para estar cerca de su celo?   
El clic del pestillo de la puerta logró alarmarlo, Víctor se giró al fin para mirarlo y en tres zancadas ya lo tenía frente a él, tomándolo con fuerza de la cintura y de la nuca y plantándole un apasionado beso que lo dejó de inmediato sin aire.  
Eso no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco se quejaba.  
Respondió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo que Víctor, dejándose llevar por esa danza desesperada de sus lenguas y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Víctor. Pronto se vio acorralado contra la pared del vestidor, parecía que el ruso buscaba tenerlo así porque apenas su espalda tocó la pared comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos de una forma tan desesperada que pronto logró despertar la excitación en su cuerpo.  
El olor de Víctor parecía querer envolverlo, sentía como su aroma de alfa penetraba en sus fosas nasales de forma potente, logrando estremecer a su omega y que incluso su entrada punzara, humedeciéndose un poco al sentir esas feromonas intentando someterlo.  
Pronto las manos de Víctor volvieron a tocar su piel, colándose bajo su camisa y recorriendo su cuerpo con lujuria, causando estragos en su mente y arrancándole un gemido que se perdió en el exigente beso del alfa.  
Giró su cabeza buscando romper el beso. Había sido demasiado lento en notar que el celo de Víctor había comenzado y el ahora mismo se hallaba en la boca del lobo, era un omega en los brazos de un alfa en celo, sus posibilidades de salir de la habitación entero eran muy difíciles.  
—Víctor… escúchame. —trato de hablar, aunque gran parte de su lógica se fue al carajo cuando la lengua del alfa comenzó a recorrer su torso bajo la camisa levantada, besando su cuerpo cada vez mas cerca de sus pezones. —Vitya estás en celo, escúchame por favor.  
—Te escucho. —respondió el alfa sin inmutarse, llevando al fin sus labios a uno de sus pezones y arrancándole tal gemido de la boca que tuvo que tapársela de la vergüenza.  
—Para, no estas siendo racional. —hizo falta mucha fuerza de voluntad para tomar a Víctor de los hombros, alejándolo de él a pesar de la reticencia que este mostraba. —Mírame un segundo, soy yo: Yuuri.  
Estaba claro que Víctor actuaba así porque su celo le hacía pensar que estaba con otra persona. Un alfa en celo solía ser tan poco racional, que muchas veces ni siquiera sabía a quién estaba tocando, llegando incluso a imaginar a la persona de sus deseos y dejarse llevar por el placer del anonimato.  
Seguramente Víctor pensaba que estaba besando y tocando a un apetecible omega en vez de a él.   
Víctor pareció al fin enfocarlo, no sin cierta dificultad. Se quedo mirándolo con una expresión de confusión que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa.  
—Yuuri…—soltó como un suspiro, nuevamente acercándose a él y cubriendo su boca en un beso dulce y necesitado.   
No sabía que hacer. Entendía que no era correcto aprovecharse de alguien que estaba en celo, el mismo los vivía y su conciencia se perdía cuando se encontraba en ese estado tan vulnerable.  
Pero era Víctor… y al parecer sabía perfectamente a quien estaba besando, porque en el momento en que comenzó a besar su cuello y a desabotonar su camisa no dejó de suspirar su nombre, haciéndolo sentir tan excitado que era difícil pensar.  
Las feromonas de un alfa en celo podían hacer que un omega se excitara en un santiamén y en ese momento su propio omega se encontraba como un manojo de sensaciones, solo se dejaba hacer, tocar y besar por el hombre que tanto amaba y que tanto había deseado.  
De pronto Víctor lo tomó por los muslos y ejerciendo una fuerza sorpresiva lo alzó en sus brazos, logrando que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas ante el movimiento inesperado.  
Parecía que no le costaba nada tomarlo y moverlo donde quisiera, no estaba controlando su fuerza ni ninguno de sus impulsos, en ese momento Víctor era solo sensaciones e instinto.  
Ahora estaba recostado en el sillón largo, justo debajo de Víctor mientras este comenzaba un camino de besos sobre su torso desnudo. La suavidad de sus labios le provocaba cosquilleos allí donde lo tocaba, sabía que en ese momento no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna y Víctor había tomado eso como una afirmación.  
Pero en el momento en que las manos del ruso se dirigieron a su pantalón con la intención de abrir su bragueta una alarma se activó en su cabeza.  
—Para… —su pedido sonó mas como un gemido, tal vez porque los besos de Víctor aun se sentían ardientes contra su piel, pero sabía que su mirada era evidente.  
Por un momento se había asustado, estaba debajo de un alfa en celo que no parecía ser capaz de detenerse y que no había dejado de tocarlo ni un segundo desde que entró a la habitación. Temía que Víctor no fuese capaz de frenarse y siguiera tocándolo hasta el final.  
Pero Víctor frenó. Sus manos seguían detenidas en el borde de su pantalón, pero ya no se movían, sus ojos se encontraron por fin, parecía que estaban respirando al mismo ritmo mientras buscaban respuestas en los ojos de Víctor.  
Aún así se sentía sobrecogido. El alfa estaba muy agitado, mirándolo con hambre voraz y las pupilas dilatadas, parecía que le costaba de forma terrible el frenarse y se relamía los labios una y otra vez, como esperando la orden para continuar.  
—Vitya… no podemos hacer esto. —tomó sus mejillas buscando que se enfocara. Víctor soltó un suspiro ante el contacto, sin relajar del todo su expresión de contención. —Estas en celo.  
—¿No me quieres? —la voz del alfa había sonado exquisitamente ronca y logró enviar una corriente directa a su miembro.   
Percibió como el olor del alfa cambiaba, ligeramente mas acido ante el supuesto rechazo del omega. No era eso lo que pretendía, sabía que no debía tener sexo con Víctor en ese estado, pero tampoco estaba rechazándolo a él…   
Pero razonar con un alfa en celo era difícil.  
—Sí te quiero Vitya, pero…—no pudo seguir hablando porque se vio interrumpido por los pasionales labios de Víctor, el cual lo desarmó con un beso en ese mismo segundo.  
Las manos del ruso nuevamente comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo y tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza para detenerlo, rompiendo el beso de nuevo para mirarlo a los ojos.  
—Víctor, detente. —la firmeza en su mirada debió traer de vuelta algo de Víctor, porque los ojos que ahora lo miraban se veían menos instintivos que antes. —No podemos hacer esto aquí, no estamos en tu departamento.  
—Quieres… ¿quieres ir a mi departamento? —preguntó Víctor con dificultad. Era desesperante, porque incluso sosteniendo sus manos el alfa buscaba frotarse contra su cuerpo de una forma tan exquisita que podía sentir su miembro duro incluso a través de la ropa. —No te preocupes, podemos hacerlo aquí.  
El alfa llevó sus labios a su cuello, comenzando a dejar besos y lamidas que lo hicieron retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, cada vez que la punta de su lengua rozaba su glándula omega terminaba soltando un gemido  
No quería hacerlo así. No quería perder su virginidad en ese lugar, preocupado por si alguien venía en un incomodo e impersonal sillón, ni siquiera estaba seguro aún de que quería hacerlo en ese momento, solo se estaba dejando llevar por las calientes manos de su enamorado.  
Pero, aunque Víctor no estaba en sus cabales, parecía obedecerlo cuando le pedía algo incluso si esto le provocaba dolor físico. Pero no podía retenerse suficiente tiempo sin tocarlo, tendría que tomar otras tácticas para detenerlo y no era algo que quisiera hacer.  
—Vitya, no quiero hacerlo aquí. —detestaba usar su voz de omega, pero algo le decía que el alfa de Víctor respondería a su petición si la hacía con ese timbre. —Llévame a un lugar seguro.  
Víctor se detuvo. Aún respirando contra su glándula omega pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba un poco, al parecer tenía una lucha interna poderosa porque el moverse no era una opción viable.  
—Yuuri… estoy en celo. —Víctor parecía por fin haber reparado en ello, ahora lo miraba angustiado, se notaba que le dolía detenerse.   
—Lo noté. Debo llevarte a tu departamento.  
—Me tomé un supresor, pero…. No puedo…—Víctor soltó un gemido frustrado, apoyando su cabeza en su cuerpo y llenando sus fosas nasales del atrayente olor que desprendían sus cabellos. —Necesito correrme, me voy a volver loco si no lo hago.  
Como si esa frase no fuera suficiente, el ruso había estado en todo ese momento frotándose contra él, su entrepierna despierta era mas que evidente para Yuuri y notó no sin cierta vergüenza que él estaba igual.  
Excepto que el sí se podía controlar a diferencia de Víctor. Estaba completamente consiente de lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de todas las feromonas de celo que Víctor estaba expidiendo y que tanto lo excitaban.  
—Solo aguanta un poco más, te llevaré a casa y ahí podrás descargarte. —respondió intentando liberarse. Al moverse solo logró que Víctor quedará a la altura de su cuello, nuevamente comenzando a besar y lamer esa parte sensible detrás de su nuca. —Dime que te tomaste un supresor.  
—No es suficiente…—Víctor lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura, como buscando sujetarlo contra el sillón mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra él, parecía querer frotarse con mas fuerza y al no conseguir alivio gimió frustrado. —Si no me corro ahora voy a perder el control Yuuri… necesito hacerlo…. Por favor…  
Era tan abrumante… el olor de sus feromonas, la forma ronca y necesitaba en que le hablaba al oído mientras lamia y besaba ese trozo sensible de piel y el como no podía detener sus manos en cuanto a tocarlo.  
Yuuri era solo un hombre. Contener la necesidad de dejarse llevar por el placer con la persona que amaba y en quien tanto confiaba requería un nivel de fuerza de voluntad superior.  
Pero tendría que dejar de lado el placer personal y la vergüenza para ayudar a Víctor, después de todo si no lo sacaba de allí pronto no podría hacerlo hasta que se acabara su celo, si la fiebre mas alta de celo lo atrapaba allí, él y su virginidad estaban fritos.  
—Te… te ayudaré a correrte y después… después te llevaré a casa, ¿está bien? —respondió nervioso. Si decir esa frase le había costado, no sabía lo difícil que sería cumplirlo. Ya de por si se moría de la vergüenza y la excitación en partes iguales.  
—Solo si vas conmigo y me dejas follarte toda la noche. —susurró Víctor, mirándolo nuevamente con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.  
—Claro…—no iba a razonar con Víctor en celo, lo mejor sería que se descargara para que su calor bajara un poco y tuviese la conciencia suficiente para llevarlo a casa y pasar su celo tranquilo y solo allí. —Siéntate, si no, no puedo ayudarte.  
El alfa obedeció de inmediato logrando llamar su atención. Desde que entró a esa habitación Víctor parecía obedecer cada cosa que le pedía, aunque no sin cierta dificultad. Era un alfa muy, muy extraño, sobre todo considerando que cualquier otro se hubiese tirado sobre el a follarlo de inmediato.  
Pero claro, estaba el hecho de que el estaba usando inhibidores en ese momento, por lo que su olor de omega no era un factor. Sospechaba que si ese era el caso otra historia sería. No pensaría aún en el hecho de que Víctor parecía completamente consciente de que él era Yuuri y no otro omega, sabía que eso era importante y llenaba su corazón de esperanzas, pero los celos eran momentos donde la lógica solía desaparecer, por lo que no podía tomarlo como una base seria.  
Tuvo que prácticamente sujetar a Víctor contra el sillón porque el alfa en ese momento no tenía nada de paciencia. Con cuidado (y mucha vergüenza) se sentó sobre él, intentando encontrar algo de valor en lo que iba a hacer.  
—Ahora… intenta… intenta correrte. —pidió nervioso. El calor en sus mejillas había llegado a otro nivel, tal vez porque su erección no había cedido desde que sintió las feromonas de Víctor.  
El alfa se apresuró a abrir su bragueta con cierta dificultad mientras lo tenía sentado encima. No pudo evitar mirar un momento su miembro erecto antes de desviar la mirada, con una simple ojeada logró calentarse como nunca, no espero jamás que el pene de Víctor fuese tan bello a la vista, parecía estar hecho para ser succionado y la sola idea en su mente logró humedecerlo.  
“Cálmate Katsuki”  
—Tienes que hacerlo tú. —Víctor lo tomó de las mejillas con una mano mientras que con la otra se sujetaba su propia erección. —Si no te follo ahora me volveré loco Yuuri… voy a perder el control… necesito que lo haga mi omega…  
Mi omega…   
Esa frase lo estremeció, ver el hambre en Víctor y como su miembro erecto parecía llamarlo terminó por desarmarlo. Acercándose más a él y apoyando su mentón en los cabellos platinados llevó su mano al miembro del alfa, envolviendo con cuidado esa apetecible erección para comenzar a masturbarlo.  
Era tan distinto de cuando lo hacía consigo mismo. Nunca había llegado a esos extremos con nadie y era extrañamente excitante, sentir ese tubo de carne caliente entre sus manos, la forma en que el ruso gemía y se estremecía cada vez que subía y bajaba… se sentía repentinamente poderoso, el tener a la persona que tanto anhelaba colapsando de placer solo por sus manos se sentía en la gloria.  
Sabía que después de eso, no podrían volver a la misma amistad que tenían antes, había traspasado casi todos los limites posibles con Víctor y el ultimo que le quedaba estaba a un segundo de descontrol.  
—Aprieta mas fuerte…—Gimió Víctor contra su cuello. Sus manos de pronto volvieron a recorrerlo, esta vez colándose lentamente por su pantalón y estrujando sus nalgas de una forma que lo hizo acercar más su cuerpo al del alfa arrancándole un jadeo necesitado. Los dedos de Víctor quemaban contra su piel. —Eso… ahora un poco más rápido.  
Pronto cogió el ritmo que Víctor necesitaba, sentía la piel caliente contra sus dedos y como este parecía estar a punto de contraerse.  
Era difícil pensar o razonar mientras las manos de Víctor lo recorrían. Una y otra vez el ruso volvía a meter las manos en su pantalón, separando sus nalgas de vez en cuando y apretándolo con fuerza contenida, era una situación sumamente erótica que pronto lo hizo soltar un gemido provocado por un dedo travieso de Víctor que se deslizó peligrosamente cerca de su entrada.  
Ese gemido terminó por precipitar a Víctor al orgasmo. Sintió como su miembro temblaba y antes de que ocurriera un desastre llevo una de sus manos a la punta, evitando que su corrida manchara su torso. Debió usar un calcetín o algo así, pero en el calor del momento apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar.  
Cuando terminó de correrse, el ruso hecho la cabeza atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón y llevando un brazo a su rostro, buscando calmar la respiración agitada que movía su cuerpo.  
Yuuri se levantó, buscando algo con que limpiarse las manos y de paso a Víctor. Había una cajita de pañuelos desechables junto a un espejo, así que sacó un poco para limpiarse y le acercó la caja a Víctor, el cual la tomó con el rostro colorado y un tanto avergonzado.  
—Yuuri…—empezó el ruso con ese tono de duda que ponía cuando estaba nervioso.  
—Tenemos que ir a tu departamento. Cuando venga tu segunda oleada no puede pillarte aquí, te puedes meter en aprietos.  
Escuchó a Víctor moverse, aún sentía vergüenza y calentura por igual, pero ahora que sus manos estaban limpias al menos se sentía mas tranquilo. El olor de celo se había aligerado un poco, sospechaba que tendrían tiempo justo para llevar a Víctor a su departamento y dejarlo allí antes de que su celo se reanudara, al parecer el supresor y el hecho de que lograra descargarse habían funcionado.  
Se giró para encararlo y así poder llevárselo de una vez fuera de allí cuando se sobresaltó al ver a Víctor casi encima de él.  
—¿Aún no entiendes que eres tú el que está en aprietos verdad? —Víctor seguía mirándolo con hambre, aunque su expresión volvía a parecerse más a él mismo que a un alfa en celo. —No tienes idea de todo lo que te haré cuando lleguemos.  
Selló esa promesa con un apasionado beso que logró quietarle el aliento y calentarlo aún mas grados de lo que ya estaba. Con un ultimo apretón a sus nalgas Víctor lo soltó, tomándolo de la mano para salir de una vez por todas de ese camarín.  
—Andando, necesito hacerte mío ahora.  
Ay kami, sabía que no debía intentar razonar con un alfa en celo, pero tendría que encontrar la forma de zafarse de Víctor una vez llegasen al departamento. Sí su amigo terminaba por colapsar nuevamente en el celo después podría arrepentirse cuando volviera a estar del todo consiente y el no sabría que hacer si Víctor de pronto ya no quería verlo.  
¿Qué podía hacer?   
¿Dejarse llevar por el aparente deseo que Víctor sentía por el y hacer el amor con la persona que tanto amaba y anhelaba? ¿O dejaba pasar esa oportunidad única y arrepentirse el resto de su vida al saber que tuvo la oportunidad de estar así con Víctor, pero lo había desaprovechado?  
Tic, tac, el tiempo sigue corriendo.


	11. Foto 011.raw

Llevar a Víctor a su departamento fue la cosa más difícil que había hecho en su vida.  
A pesar de estar mas tranquilo luego de lo que habían hecho, el ruso no dejaba de tocarlo, haciendo bastante difícil la tarea de caminar e incluso de tomar un taxi. Tuvo que asegurarse de que este fuera beta si no quería tener problemas con las hormonas controversiales de su amigo.  
Se puso mas complicado al subir al ascensor. Apenas habían entrado Víctor volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos para besarlo desesperado y tuvo que volver a recurrir a su voz de omega para que lo soltase, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón aunque sea un segundo.  
Llegaron por fin a la puerta, Yuuri tenía las llaves listas, sabía que el ruso no estaba del todo consiente porque mientras abría el departamento lo abrazó por la cintura, meciéndose contra él (y dificultando el doble la tarea de abrir el cerrojo) y llenando de besitos su cuello.  
Apenas entró soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Había traído a Víctor a un lugar seguro, al menos ya no estaría expuesto en la calle durante su celo y eso era un logro considerando lo tozudo que era el ruso incluso cuando estaba sin hormonas volviéndolo loco.  
El problema real fue cuando Víctor lo tomó de la cintura, girándolo con energía renovada y besándolo con la misma pasión candente con que lo había besado en el ascensor.  
Hace tanto tiempo que no besaba a nadie de esa forma… y estando con Víctor, sentía que jamás había besado a nadie con tantas ganas y deseo, ni siquiera con su destinada.  
Esa idea logró afectarle, de alguna forma Víctor se había vuelto más importante que ella en su vida y eso lo hizo sentirse liberado, porque amar a Víctor lo había salvado de la pena que llevaba su omega interno al rechazar a su destinada.  
Pero cuando las manos del ruso envolvieron su cintura, deslizando sus dedos por su espalda en trazos eróticos supo que no podía ser así. Si realmente tenía una oportunidad con Víctor no podía arruinarla teniendo sexo con él en ese estado, no cuando ni siquiera le había dicho lo que sentía.  
Lo detuvo con fuerza, tal vez en otras instancias habría sido delicado, pero sabía que era inútil ser delicado con un alfa en celo.  
—Vitya, detente. —bastó con que dijera eso para que Víctor lo soltara, aunque parecía provocarle dolor físico el alejarse de él. —Tienes que tomarte otro supresor.  
—No… solo quiero besarte. —comenzó a dejar esos deliciosos besos en su cuello, pasando la lengua por su glándula omega y provocándole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Agradecía haberse tomado inhibidores en el taxi, si se le hubiera olvidado su dosis y Víctor lo pudiese percibir… adiós virginidad.  
—Vitya, tomate los supresores. —de nuevo tenia que recurrir a esa táctica, pero todo por el bien de Víctor.  
El ruso comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo, sin dejar de tocarlo y besar su cuello de forma exquisita, le estaba costando horrores contener los gemidos. Cuando por fin sacó la caja del pantalón, Yuuri se la arrebató, sacando una pastilla y prácticamente obligándolo a tragársela.  
—Listo. Ahora cálmate un segundo. —Yuuri lo tomó de las mejillas, podía sentir lo calientes que estaban pero distaban del calor que emanaba cuando estaban en el vestidor. La anterior dosis de supresores aún hacía efecto y al parecer Víctor si estaba algo consiente, solo increíblemente caliente. —Mírame y escúchame. Sabes quién soy ¿cierto?  
—Yuuri… eres mi amado Yuuri. —respondió Víctor con una sonrisa, volviendo a inclinarse para besarlo con necesidad. Tuvo que tomarlo de las mejillas nuevamente para alejarlo un poco.  
—Víctor, no podemos hacer esto así. —respondió Yuuri con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. —Estás en celo y podrías arrepentirte después, solo intenta pensar por un segundo.  
—Jamás me arrepentiría de amarte Yuuri.  
No sabía que sentir. Su corazón hizo mil volteretas al escucharlo decir eso, no podía dejar de ver como sus ojos se veían sinceros, el calor del celo parecía abrumarlo pero estaba seguro de que no mentía, conocía a Víctor.  
El ruso volvió a besarlo, llevando sus manos a su cintura y comenzando a toquetearlo otra vez, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio ante esa inesperada revelación y por un segundo se dejó llevar en los toques de Víctor, sintiendo sus manos calientes recorrerlo mientras los sonidos de besos llenaban la habitación.  
—Detente… no quieres hacer esto así. —jadeó Yuuri.  
Como si no pudiese desobedecerlo, Víctor volvió a detenerse, aunque la mirada oscura que tenía demostraba que cada vez le costaba más, respiraba agitado contra él y no dejaba de tocarlo en ningún momento.  
—Quiero hacerlo…. Necesito follarte Yuuri. —respondió con la voz ronca, acercando su rostro lentamente con el objetivo de besarlo.  
—Así no… cuando… cuando estés consiente. —trató de convencerlo, era un alfa en celo, sabía que razonar sería difícil, pero tomaría la táctica que fuese para proteger lo que ambos tenían. —Sabes que debo irme, la parte racional tuya entiende que debo marcharme a mi departamento, no podemos hacer esto así.  
Víctor apretó su cintura, como conteniendo la necesidad imperante de tomarlo y desahogarse.  
—Está bien. —susurró con dificultad, respirando aún mas agitado que antes. —Pero si te vas debes hacerlo ahora antes de que pierda el control… y debes prometer que volverás mañana cuando mi celo pase.  
—Lo prometo. —Yuuri se soltó, alejándose rápidamente hasta la puerta mientras Víctor se apoyaba de la mesa del comedor. —Volveré por la mañana.  
Antes de que abriera la puerta, Víctor se había acercado de nuevo a él, besándolo con naturalidad de forma mas pausada, como buscando dejar su olor en él.   
—Yuuri… no pienses nada más que en esto. —Víctor tomó sus mejillas con una mano, enfocando su mirada en él y pasando un dedo por su labio inferior en un gesto completamente erótico. —Quiero hacer esto contigo porque estoy enamorado de ti.   
Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de sus palabras. No pensó que lo recalcaría y es que aún no se daba el tiempo de procesarlo, por una parte estaba el hecho de que Víctor estaba en celo, pero en ese momento se veía tan sincero…   
Antes de decir algo más, salió del departamento. La expresión de Víctor era de contención dolorosa y no quería alargar más ese sufrimiento, por lo que incluso cerró la puerta con llave desde afuera, en caso de que el ruso buscase salir de allí cuando su racionalidad se perdiera.  
El corazón le latía a mil por hora al salir del edificio, habían sido demasiadas emociones inesperadas en muy poco tiempo para procesarlas, aunque el frio de la noche logró que su cuerpo se calmara un poco, hace tiempo que no se excitaba tanto.  
Víctor le había dicho que lo amaba… no podía ser tan ciego como para excusar todo lo que había pasado esa noche como algo que era normal entre amigos, eso definitivamente había cruzado todos los límites, más si pensaba en lo que habían hecho en el vestidor.  
Volvía a sentir el pecho acelerado ante la idea, estaba intentando con todo su ser no ilusionarse, porque la idea de Víctor amándolo era tan increíblemente hermosa y envolvente que pronto lo dejó con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro.   
Necesitaba que llegara la mañana. Tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado, del porqué de cada beso compartido.  
Estaba dispuesto a declararse.  
Víctor era un caos.  
Un caos de deseo, perversión y … ¿Ya había dicho deseo?   
Era desesperante, lo único que hacía en ese momento era sentir, retorcerse en la cama mientras se masturbaba una y otra vez, evocando en su mente cada sensación que había compartido con Yuuri unas horas antes.  
Ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de si eso había pasado, su mente era un tornado brumoso que solo podía pensar en la suave piel de Yuuri, en como sus besos eran tanto inocentes como eróticos y en lo esponjosas que se sintieron sus respingadas nalgas en sus manos.  
Soltó otro gemido desesperado cuando estaba a punto de correrse, enterrando su rostro en la ropa de Yuuri que tenía sobre la cama.  
Una parte de él sabía que eso estaba mal en muchos sentidos. Era la ropa de su amigo, quien con tanta confianza la había dejado allí en caso de tener que quedarse en su departamento.  
Pero el caso era, que su alfa había reconocido a Yuuri como su omega y ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo necesitaba para sentir placer en ese momento y sabía que no podía saciarse, no cuando Yuuri estaba a salvo en su departamento mientras el estaba allí.   
Su ropa tenía atisbos de su olor que habían sido mas que suficientes para que terminara por desesperarse, poder sentir un rastro del excitante olor de su amado era tanto cielo como infierno para él, tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo… ponerlo debajo de él, abrir esos apetecibles muslos y fundirse dentro suyo, convirtiéndose al fin en uno solo, mientras oleadas y oleadas de placer perpetuo no paraban de llegar.  
Fue una noche larga. El celo iba y venía con fuerza, después de un rato dolía si tardaba demasiado en correrse y ahí volvía a recurrir a la ropa de Yuuri, cuando ya era de mañana se había corrido en prácticamente todas sus prendas.  
Recibió un mensaje de Yuuri a las 8 y prácticamente gimió un mensaje de voz anunciando que seguía en celo.   
Cuando por fin sintió como sus hormonas se calmaban y volvían a la normalidad ya era pasado medio día. Su estomago rugía de hambre y se sentía agotado, su cuerpo agarrotado por el sueño intermitente y la frustración sexual.  
Envió un mensaje a Yuuri diciendo que había terminado y pidiendo comida. Recibió un mensaje que decía: Voy para allá, llevo provisiones.   
Tomó la ropa de Yuuri y la dejó en lavadora, tenía que borrar esa vergonzosa evidencia antes de que su amigo llegase y viera todo lo que había hecho.  
Las duchas siempre lo ayudaban a pensar. Se desperezó bajo el agua caliente mientras echaba sus pensamientos a andar, aunque desearía no haberlo hecho.  
Comenzó a procesar lo que había hecho con Yuuri… su mente lo había guardado como recuerdos borrosos por el estado instintivo y desesperado del celo, pero ahora estaba llegando a él poco a poco mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho con Yuuri… y las cosas que había dicho.  
Se llevó las manos a la cara, dejando salir un gemido de frustración. Mierda, había manoseado a Yuuri con total descaro una y otra vez, había hecho que Yuuri lo masturbase para correrse y de paso lo había besado con desesperación cada vez que podía.  
Como si los actos no fuesen suficientemente vergonzosos (e imperdonables para él) se había declarado a Yuuri en medio de un arrebato hormonal, dejándolo confundido por sus palabras.  
Tenía ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el muro de la ducha, ¿ahora como arreglaba lo que acababa de pasar?   
Salió de la ducha frustrado y la cosa empeoró cuando al recordar la deliciosa forma en que las manos de Yuuri se habían movido sobre su miembro para hacerlo correrse, su erección despertó con ganas, porque sabía que de todos los orgasmos que había tenido esa noche, ninguno se comparaba ni por asomo al que le había proporcionado Yuuri con sus pequeñas y calientes manos.  
Terminó de vestirse y espero la llegada del japonés en el comedor, sintiendo el hambre hacer gruñir su estómago mientras el nerviosismo lo carcomía, aún no sabía que decir, pero sabía que no había forma de retroceder.  
Le había dicho a Yuuri que lo amaba, y volvería a hacerlo en un estado mas sobrio, solo debía esperar que Yuuri no lo rechazara en el acto.  
De pronto comenzó a sentirse abrumado, tenía miedo de haberlo arruinado todo, que por culpa de haberse contenido tanto tiempo en declarase había estallado de una vez y sus hormonas le habían jugado una mala pasada. No quería perder a Yuuri, era su tesoro… la persona que mas amaba y que deseaba proteger para siempre, no quería pensar en una vida lejos de él porque le quemaba el corazón la simple idea de que Yuuri no quisiese verlo.  
Intentó respirar profundo y lentamente mientras esperaba, enfocándose en utilizar la nariz y no la boca, su mente era complicada en ese momento, no quería caer en el llanto o en el miedo, por lo que espero paciente a que Yuuri llegase, solo necesitaba su presencia para calmarse.  
Cuando al fin sintió las llaves se levantó como resorte de la silla y a penas Yuuri entró al departamento, sosteniendo una bolsa con un apetecible olor, se apresuró a envolverlo en sus brazos con necesidad, buscando calmar ese ardor horrible que ahora se encontraba en cada palpito de su corazón.  
—Vitya. —escuchar su nombre viniendo de su amigo fue suficiente para calmarlo un poco, soltó un suspiro de alivio al tenerlo en sus brazos nuevamente, sabía que en parte era su alfa el que lo tenía así. —Tranquilo, estoy aquí.  
—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó sin soltarlo, temía mirarlo y ver rechazo o enojo. Aunque no sabía si temía mas el verlo y que Yuuri rechazara sus sentimientos con amabilidad gélida. —Sobre lo que pasó ayer…  
—No estoy enojado Víctor, estabas en celo. —Yuuri respondió tranquilo, zafándose de él con delicadeza para dejar las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa. El hecho de que no lo mirara logró crisparle la piel. —Entiendo que tus hormonas te confundieron, no necesitas dar explicaciones.  
No, no, no… eso estaba mal y lo sabía, conocía ese tono de Yuuri y no podía dejarlo pasar, no cuando aún parecía sentir el sabor de sus labios contra los suyos.  
Lo giro con delicadeza, solo para ver su rostro avergonzado y sonrojado y eso fue suficiente para darle valor.  
Con delicadeza tomó su mejilla, como pidiéndole permiso para saludarlo de la misma forma en que siempre lo hacía, con la esperanza de que esa fuera la ultima vez en que utilizaría eso de excusa para besar sus labios.  
Pudo ver la mirada transparente de Yuuri, sentía que estaba viendo su alma como tantas veces y que no se apartaba ante eso, haciéndolo sentir hermosamente expuesto.  
Beso sus mejillas con mas lentitud de lo normal, disfrutando de su textura y de la calidez de su piel para luego dirigirse a su boca, dejando un suave y largo beso en sus labios.  
Cuando al fin lo soltó, Yuuri se veía mas agitado. El sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente y parecía que no sabía que decir, lo miraba como buscando una repuesta y supo que ya no debía ocultar más sus sentimientos.  
—Sobre lo que pasó… si, estaba en celo y mis hormonas casi me enloquecen… pero me afectó porque estoy enamorado de ti Yuuri. —sentía el nerviosismo de su amigo contra su cuerpo y sin dudar lo estrechó mas contra él, intentando calmar a quien había reconocido como omega. —Te amo tanto Yuuri… ni siquiera sé que decir para que comprendas lo importante que eres para mí, no quiero vivir sin ti en mi vida.  
Besó su mejilla con la contención desesperante de querer besar sus labios, no haría nada que Yuuri no quisiese, ya había traspasado por muchos los limites al estar en celo y no volvería a pasar.  
Pero la expresión confundida de Yuuri era difícil de procesar como algo más que un rechazo y de pronto sintió la necesidad de explicarse.  
—Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, de verdad. —apresuró a explicar nervioso. —Si realmente no sientes nada por mi y solo quieres tenerme como amigo… puedo hacerlo, mientras te tenga en mi vida y sea especial para ti tomaré lo que sea que quieras darme. Pero si existe la leve posibilidad de que me ames Yuuri… juro que haré lo que este en mi alcance para que te enamores de mí, porque siento que ya no puedo vivir un segundo más sin decírtelo y demostrártelo.  
—Víctor… yo…—los ojos de Yuuri se volvieron repentinamente cristalinos y por un momento se asustó, hasta que vio la cálida sonrisa de su amado. —Yo también te amo, estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí.  
Antes de poder siquiera procesar su respuesta, Yuuri se había puesto de puntitas para besarlo, la suavidad ya familiar de sus labios era exquisita y no dudo en dejarse llevar con ganas no contenidas, porque en ese momento no podía ser más feliz.  
Pronto el beso se profundizó mientras sus manos se perdían en el cuerpo ajeno, estrecharlo en sus brazos ya no era suficiente y no podía contener las ganas locas de reír y llorar.  
Tomó al omega entre sus brazos y lo hizo girar en el aire, riendo ante el chillido sorprendido de Yuuri y volviendo a besarlo de felicidad pura.  
—¿Es enserio? —preguntó al fin, sentía la cara tirante al sonreír tan abiertamente y es que su cuerpo se sentía lleno de energía. —¿Tú también me amas?  
—Sí. —murmuró Yuuri un tanto cohibido. —Lo hago.  
—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —Volvió a tomar sus mejillas para llenarle la cara de besos mientras Yuuri reía. Había algo en esa felicidad que lo hacía sentirse pleno. —No sabes lo difícil que ha sido contenerme todo este tiempo.  
—No creo que te contuvieras mucho ayer. —lo picó Yuuri en las costillas, seguía viéndose feliz, pero con el ceño fruncido. —¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar en celo en la editorial? Agradece que te encontré y te traje a salvo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieses encontrado a otra persona?  
—Probablemente nada, el único en riesgo eras tú. —respondió envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Su corazón no paraba de palpitar acelerado, sentir a Yuuri entre sus brazos era la gloria. —Lamento lo que pasó ayer y lo que te hice hacerme…  
Las mejillas de Yuuri se pusieron escarlata, desvió la mirada incómodo.  
—No te preocupes, estabas en celo. —tartamudeó Yuuri. —Además… fuiste bien raro.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó curioso.  
—Normalmente los alfas en celo no piensan, solo se dejan llevar por el deseo… y si tu dices que me amas y aún así no me atacaste… es raro.  
—Precisamente porque te amo intenté contenerme, aunque nunca había sido tan difícil. —admitió.  
—¿Estás seguro que no tienes el gen de protección? —esa pregunta lo sorprendió, no pensó que Yuuri se daría cuenta y es que era algo que no le gustaba mencionar. —Es que por tu forma de actuar…   
—¿Y no pude haber actuado así porque te amo?  
—¿Estando en celo? —preguntó Yuuri escéptico. Como siempre Yuuri siempre parecía leerlo y lo desarmaba con sus palabras.  
—Tengo ese dichoso gen, pero no le tomes importancia. —Volvió a envolverlo entre sus brazos, simplemente porque podía hacerlo y comenzó a besar sus mejillas. —Ahora quiero amor.  
Volvieron a envolverse en un beso, solo que esta vez el ritmo era mas tranquilo. Simplemente quería sentir la boca de su amado de esa forma y no dudo en recorrerlo con la lengua, activando una vez más en su cerebro la excitación. Era claro que el celo lo seguía afectando, probablemente seguiría hormonal por un par de días.  
—Creo que mejor paramos, todavía estoy caliente. —alejó al japonés con delicadeza, sentía como sus hormonas reaccionaba con exageración al tacto de su cuerpo y eso significaba que debía frenar, no volvería a pasar a llevar a Yuuri de esa forma. —¿Qué trajiste de comer?  
—Comida china. —murmuró Yuuri sonrojado. —La pizzería estaba cerrada.  
—Cualquier cosa que me traigas será deliciosa para mí. —beso su frente antes de dirigirse a la mesa, la comida soltaba un olor apetecible y su estómago rugió de hambre. —Amo que siempre me traigas comida.  
Comenzó a sacar los recipientes de las bolsas cuando sintió los brazos de Yuuri envolviéndolo por la espalda.  
—¿Qué pasa Yuuri? —trató de girarse, pero el agarre lo apretó más.  
—No te gires, si te lo digo a la cara me moriré de vergüenza. —respondió Yuuri, su voz sonaba ahogada contra su ropa.  
—Puedes decirme lo que sea. —acarició sus manos con cariño, le encantaba esa faceta tímida que tenía Yuuri… en realidad amaba todo de él.  
—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —la voz de Yuuri sonó como un susurro, pero aun así se escuchó con claridad en el departamento.  
Su corazón volvió a acelerarse sin dar crédito a esas palabras. ¿Yuuri le había pedido ser su novio? Porque era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.  
Trató de girarse nuevamente pero el japonés volvió a frenarlo, apegando su cuerpo con mas fuerza para evitar el movimiento.  
—¡Solo responde Víctor! —exigió su amigo nervioso, lo conocía tan bien que el escuchar ese timbre en su voz le indicaba lo ansioso que estaba.  
—¡Quiero decirte que sí a la cara! Déjame verte Yuuri. —las manos al fin lo soltaron y pudo moverse para quedar frente a frente.  
Amaba su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado. Yuuri miraba hacia abajo como evitando su mirada, mordiéndose el labio ante su respuesta.  
Tomó sus mejillas con sus manos, alzando su rostro para conectar sus miradas y fue ahí cuando pudo asimilar que eso era real, que después de estar tanto tiempo amándolo en secreto y anhelando ser amado por Yuuri, al fin podían ser algo más que simples amigos.  
—Me encantaría ser tu novio Yuuri. —respondió, inclinando para besar sus labios con cariño y sonriendo en ese beso lleno de ternura. —Aunque quería ser yo quien lo preguntara.  
—Te tardaste demasiado, si no lo hacía yo quien sabe cuánto tiempo esperaría Vitya.  
Esa sonrisa sincera de Yuuri se quedaría grabada en su corazón, sabía que jamás olvidaría ese día, porque por primera vez en meses sentía que todo estaría absolutamente bien.  
Volvió a envolverlo en sus brazos para llenar su rostro de besos, sin importarle las cosquillas que le provocaba o las risas que le arrancaba cada vez que besaba cerca de su cuello, porque estar envuelto en la paz que le daba Yuuri lo hacía sentirse pleno.  
Por fin había tocado la felicidad, y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo.


	12. Foto 012.raw

Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso por ir al trabajo.   
Ese camino que siempre recorría hasta la editorial por lo general lo hacía escuchando música, pensando en que debía hacer durante el día y algunas veces tomando un poco de te que compraba en una panadería cercana.  
Pero ese día estaba algo ansioso, no estaba seguro de como comportarse y es que era su primer día de trabajo desde que se había hecho novio de Víctor. Pasaron el fin de semana juntos, aunque Yuuri había insistido en irse a su casa el día anterior, por lo que ese día solo se habían limitado a llamarse por la mañana.  
No podía negarlo, estaba tan feliz que no podía creerse su buena suerte, una parte de él aun tenía ganas de cachetearse para verificar que no estuviese soñando, y es que la simple idea de ser novio de Víctor era algo difícil de procesar.  
Dobló en la ultima esquina antes del edificio y sonrió de inmediato al ver a su novio esperándolo fuera. Víctor miraba hacia la estación de buses para ver si llegaba y ese hecho le causo ternura, que su amigo/novio lo estuviese esperando le hizo sonrojar de felicidad.  
¿Qué habría hecho en su vida anterior para merecerlo?  
—Hola Vitya. —Lo saludó llamando su atención.  
—Iuuri, llegaste por otro lado. —Víctor lo abrazo al instante y sin demorar un segundo más lo beso con ganas.   
No sabía si alguna vez se acostumbraría a ese acto. Sentir los labios de Víctor contra los suyos, la forma en que su lengua parecía querer memorizar cada detalle de su interior y como acariciaba su mejilla con un pulgar, un gesto dulce y lleno de cariño que lo dejaba flotando de felicidad.  
—Quería comprar un poco de te antes de llegar. —respondió cuando el beso se cortó. Víctor sonrió feliz, tomando su mano para guiarlo dentro del edificio.  
No habían hablado de como se comportarían en la editorial, simplemente dejarían que todo fluyera normal, después de todo su relación no había cambiado tanto, solo que ahora estaban permitidos los besos y caricias, un plus que Yuuri estaba mas que feliz de recibir.  
Se separaron casi al comienzo, cada uno tenia sus propias obligaciones y no podían dejarlas de lado solo porque tenían ganas de comerse a besos: con eso en mente fue derecho al set.  
Ese día tenía que sacar toda una sesión de fotos a JJ, harían un “especial alfa” el cual consistía en una serie de tomas bastante sugerentes, donde muchos modelos debían participar.  
Víctor era uno de ellos, aunque aún no le tocaría a él ya que tendría su propio diseñador, por lo que primero debía experimentar con Jean.  
Cuando llegó al set vio el típico caos de cada día. Gente por todas partes arreglando las luces y moviendo cosas de aquí para allá; se dirigió a su usual puesto a configurar la cámara cuando notó que el canadiense no estaba por ninguna parte.  
Ya debería estar allí. Las primeras tomas serían las de ropa interior, ya que requerían menos elaboración por lo que eran mas rápidas, así el modelo tenía suficiente tiempo después para prepararse con los trajes más elaborados.  
Dejó la cámara a un lado y comenzó a buscarlo, uno de sus compañeros le dijo que había ido una de las oficinas y sin dudarlo se dirigió allí, Jean solía llegar atrasado y no era algo que pudiesen permitirse en ese momento, había mucho trabajo por delante.  
Abrió la puerta sin tocar y entró a la habitación, rastreando por la mirada en busca del canadiense.  
Definitivamente no se esperaba encontrárselo con Isabella, menos en medio de lo que parecía ser un momento bastante apasionado que incluía sacarse la ropa.  
—¡Perdón! —chilló en respuesta, saliendo de inmediato de allí y cerrando con un portazo. Dios, estaba muerto de vergüenza, se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse a su lado.  
—Lo siento Yuuri, no quería que vieras eso. —Isabella había salido, arreglándose un poco la blusa y comenzando a tomarse el pelo. La mirada de la chica parecía fría, lo cual llamó su atención ya que siempre solían conversar con simpatía. Pero la mirada de ahora demostraba que que Yuuri no era de su agrado y no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué. —Es una lastima que tuvieras que averiguarlo así, pero Jean y yo somos novios ahora.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó, sonriendo feliz. —¡Felicidades! Me alegro mucho por los dos, Jean siempre pasaba hablando de lo mucho que le gustas.  
Parecía que esa no era la reacción esperada porque Isabella lo miró sorprendida.  
—¿A si? —comenzaron a caminar hacia el set, Yuuri reparó en la incredulidad de Isabella y no dudo en explicarse.  
—Claro, llevaba mucho tiempo prendado de ti, me alegra que aceptaras salir con él, debe estar muy feliz.  
—¿No te molesta? —preguntó Isabella, deteniéndose al fin en el set y mirándolo como indecisa. —Pensé… durante la fiesta los vi muy juntos y no sé…  
—Oh, no, no, Jean y yo solo somos amigos. —negó con las manos. Tal vez era cierto que ese momento había sido raro, Víctor también se había molestado ese día por la despedida de Jean, tendría que ser mas cuidadoso si no quería generar más malentendidos. — Él está loco por ti, además yo tengo novio ahora.  
Se sonrojó un poco al decir eso, pero había cierta satisfacción en decirlo, poder admitir abiertamente que Víctor era su novio era un placer culposo que acababa de conocer y esperaba nunca soltar.  
Siguieron conversando por un rato, Isabella lo felicitó por su romance con Víctor, guiñándole el ojo después de decirle que era un buen partido. Era una mujer agradable, lamentaba no haber conversado más con ella porque resultó tener una mente de lo mas aguda, ya entendía porque Jean había caído por completo bajo sus encantos.  
El canadiense se digno a aparecer 15 minutos después, recibiendo un regaño de Sala por su retraso. Traía una puesta ropa interior roja y bastante apegada, no parecía avergonzarse para nada ya que no se preocupó de ponerse la bata en ningún momento.  
—Cuentan por los pasillos que tú y Víctor ya son oficiales, ¿es verdad eso? —Jean llegó sonriente a su lado, parecía estar especialmente deslumbrante, aunque probablemente tenía mas que ver con los besos previos que estaba compartiendo con Isabella que con su belleza natural.   
—Si… veo que todo salió bien con Isabella. —desvió el tema rápidamente, le daba un poco de vergüenza y debía notarse por lo rojo de sus mejillas. Tomó su cámara y terminó de configurarla. —Ya era hora.  
—Ya era hora de que funcionara entre los dos, te costó. —JJ le iba a responder indignado, pero lo cayó con un gesto. —Ahora ve hacia allá, tenemos mucho trabajo hoy.  
La sesión fue larga y agotadora, tuvo que fotografiar cerca de 6 atuendos distintos y eso sin contar las tomas de la tarde que incluían distintos trajes.  
Estaría colapsado de trabajo.  
Cuando terminó al fin con JJ se despidió de él, Víctor no había aparecido por ahí en todo el día, probablemente porque también estaba lleno de trabajo, se enteró por una de las modelos que la editorial estaba planeando enviarlos dentro de un mes a Nueva York a realizar varias sesiones junto a los modelos americanos.  
Yuuri estaba emocionado con la idea, sabía que no podría arrancarse a Detroit por un día ya que la distancia no era menor, pero en su temporada viviendo en Detroit muchas veces fue a Nueva York, hizo amigos allí también y tenía buenos recuerdos, solo desearía que Pichit estuviese allí también.  
Pero primero debía enfocarse en el trabajo, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que se le venía encima como para preocuparse de muchas cosas a la vez, tenía suficiente con los constantes regaños de Sala por la urgencia de las fotos o con que en las últimas horas muchos de sus compañeros se habían acercado a felicitarlo por su reciente romance con Víctor.  
El solo se lo había mencionado a Jean e Isabella, y en ese momento los dos estaban trabajando con él por lo que quedaba una sola persona que podría estar diciéndoselo a todo el mundo.  
Suspiró cansado cuando el día terminó. Vio a Víctor acercarse a él para ir a buscarlo y sonrió al fin. Saber que el ruso no había hecho mas que contarle a todo el mundo que estaban juntos lo hacía sentir pajaritos en el estómago.

 

El primer mes como novios fue como un paseo en tren para Víctor. Yuuri era tan adorable y hogareño con él que rápidamente entraron en una rutina de lo más cómoda.  
Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, la verdad no distaba mucho de como era cuando solo eran amigos, pero al menos ya no tenía que buscar excusas para pasar tiempo con él o para querer tocarlo, simplemente lo hacía.   
Era como un sueño.  
A veces se quedaban en su departamento y otras en las de Yuuri. Poder dormir envolviéndolo en sus brazos y sentir su calor a su lado era uno de los momentos favoritos de Víctor, porque sentía que de alguna forma se pertenecían en ese ritmo que llevaban.  
Víctor se sentía feliz simplemente estando cerca de Yuuri. Sus meses de amistad habían logrado que su reciente emparejamiento fluyera de forma sencilla, ya conocían las mañas del otro y no tenían mayores discusiones, nada más allá de un: “Yuuri, no lances tus cosas a cualquier parte” o “Víctor, necesito trabajar, bájale el volumen al televisor”.  
Tenían un ritmo cotidiano con el que ambos se sentían felices, saber que la mayoría de los días al finalizarlo podría ver a su Yuuri y acurrucarse con él antes de dormir era mas que suficiente, nunca pensó que podría encontrar esa felicidad en una pareja y es que Yuuri para él era mucho más que solo eso.  
Era su mejor amigo. Seguía siendo su mejor amigo en quien confiaba y amaba con cada vez más fuerza, quería estar a su lado para siempre y protegerlo, entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.   
Solo tenía un problema. A pesar de que ya había pasado un mes desde que su celo lo había atrapado en la editorial y de que había hecho esas cosas con Yuuri, seguía sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado.  
Sabía que había cruzado una línea, de eso estaba seguro y a pesar de que Yuuri jamás se lo habría recriminado o siquiera tocado el tema, Víctor sabía que eso no podía volver a repetirse, Yuuri era especial para él y lo trataba como se merecía, no podía volver a faltarle el respeto de esa forma.  
Por eso mismo durante todo ese tiempo había hecho lo posible por controlar sus traviesas manos. Se dedicaban a besarse y abrazarse como nunca, Víctor disfrutaba de poder acurrucarse con su amado a ver películas o darse perezosos besos en la cocina cuando hacían el desayuno, pero nada más allá de eso había pasado, se había asegurado de seguir el ritmo pausado de Yuuri.  
Y por supuesto que entendía que ese era el ritmo que su novio se sentía cómodo llevando. Estaba feliz con simplemente tener a Yuuri en su departamento, sentía que el permitirse amar y ser amado era algo que jamás había conocido y Yuuri había llegado a mostrarle todas esas facetas de una forma tan hermosa que solo podía sentirse bendecido, dejándose llevar por una felicidad boba que lo tenía con una sonrisa casi permanente en el rostro.  
Pero había momentos en que llegaba a pensar que Yuuri lo ponía a prueba a propósito, y ese era uno de esos momentos.  
Yuuri lo había llamado pidiendo ayuda otra vez. La dichosa calefacción de su departamento había vuelto a estallar y ahora parecía haber entrado a un infierno tropical, por lo que nuevamente le estaba regalando una imagen arrebatadora.  
—Ya es la tercera vez este mes Yuuri, de verdad creo que deberías ser mas exigente con el conserje. —no tenía idea de como arreglarlo ya que Yuuri era el que se manejaba con cosas de mecánica, el solo se limitaba a apretar los tornillos que el omega le indicaba.  
—Es que siento que no tengo mucho derecho a reclamar, con lo barato que sale el arriendo aquí. —musitó Yuuri.  
Evito mirarlo porque sabía que la imagen era demasiado atrayente para su alfa, después de todo era difícil ver a Yuuri utilizando short y poleras tan holgadas considerando que vivían en Rusia.  
—Pero no puedes seguir así, podrías resfriarte por los cambios de temperatura, ¿porqué no buscas otro arriendo? Uno que esté un poco mas cerca del trabajo también.  
—Podría ser… este lo encontré rápido, apenas llegue a St Petersburgo tomé lo primero que encontré que estuviese a mi alcance, pero no seguí buscando después de eso… tal vez podría ver un arriendo más cerca.  
—Idealmente en un edificio que no se esté cayendo a pedazos. —respondió Víctor soltando al fin el dichoso tornillo.   
Lo que realmente quería hacer era ofrecerle su departamento. Era la solución ideal, vivir junto a Yuuri y verlo cada día parecía lo mas cercano a un paraíso y estaba mas que listo para dar ese paso… pero no quería apresurar las cosas y espantar a su pareja/amigo.  
Porque, aunque comenzaron a ser novios, su amistad parecía estar allí uniéndolos mas fuerte que nunca, Víctor jamás había tenido una relación así en su vida, tal vez porque lo poco que había tenido era nada mas que sexo y pasión, en cambio con Yuuri…  
Yuuri era paz. Cuando lo conoció solo le trajo una tranquilidad que había anhelado por mucho tiempo y bastaba con tenerlo cerca para sentirse en calma, sabía que todo estaría bien mientras estuviera en su vida.  
Pero cuando lo veía con esa sonrisa coqueta, cada vez que se acercaba demasiado y hacía ciertas cosas… llegaba a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Yuuri quería dar más pasos en su relación.  
Negó con la cabeza intentando despejarse, se levantó a buscar un vaso de agua, después de todo el calor tardaría en bajar y se sentía deshidratado.  
—¿Quieres ver una película? —preguntó Yuuri acercándose a él. —Tengo que seleccionar las fotos de Mila, pero podemos ver algo por mientras…  
—Me encantaría. —respondió sonriente, bebiendo un vaso de agua hasta el fondo y dejándolo sobre la mesa de cocina.  
Yuuri se acercó más y antes de que lo esperara recibió un suave beso en los labios que rápidamente se transformó en algo más apasionado.  
Lo tomó de la cintura, profundizando el beso con hambre y tomando la mejilla de Yuuri con una mano, como si de alguna forma pudiese sentir con mas fuerza su piel, sentía ese cosquilleo en sus manos por las ganas locas de tocarlo y cuando cierta dureza se hizo presente en sus pantalones, cortó el beso, respirando agitado mientras veía las orbes cafés del omega y alejándose de golpe para evitar ponerse en evidencia.  
Se dirigió al sofá donde siempre se sentaban cuando Yuuri debía trabajar mientras su amado iba por su ordenador. Busco con pereza alguna película interesante en Netflix y cuando el japonés llego junto a él, sonrió automáticamente, poniéndole play a la película y acomodándose a un lado para que Yuuri se sentase.  
No se espero que el japonés en vez de sentarse a su lado, lo empujase un poco más atrás del sofá y terminara sentado entre sus piernas, apoyando el ordenador sobre el y comenzando a trabajar allí mismo.  
—¿Soy un sofá cómodo? —pregunto curioso. Tenia que actuar tranquilo, no quería demostrar que en ese momento estaba evitando soltar los chillidos emocionados que ahora se agitaban en su cabeza.  
Era difícil guardar la compostura teniendo a Yuuri tan cerca de sí mismo, en una pose que resultaba demasiado sugerente desde donde estaba situado.   
—Lo eres, ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí? —Yuuri volvía a tener esa expresión sugerente en el rostro que lo dejaba sin aliento y no pudo sino asentir, tragando saliva de puro nerviosismo.  
Parecía que Yuuri lo hacía a propósito y ese solo pensamiento casi logra endurecerlo.

 

Víctor era un idiota.  
Sí, lo amaba con todo su corazón, el mes que llevaban juntos había resultado tan natural y sencillo entre los dos, le encantaba la forma en que su amistad parecía fundirse en esa nueva relación que tenían y como llevaban una relación de lo más hogareña.  
Pero a veces sentía que el ruso no quería dar un paso más allá. A pesar de todas las veces que intentaba insinuársele o demostrarle que quería llegar a caricias mas osadas, Víctor siempre era el que los detenía o cambiaba el tema, dejándolo con cada vez más dudas.  
¿Será que no lo deseaba? Intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, después de todo la reacción que había tenido durante su celo había sido mas que obvia y podía notar que muchas veces ciertas partes de su novio reaccionaban a sus caricias.  
Pero todo eso daba igual, porque Víctor parecía empecinado en tratarlo con una delicadeza exagerada, cuando Yuuri solo quería dejarse llevar de una vez por todas.  
No sabía que hacer, a pesar de que estaba decidido a llevar las cosas mas lejos con su novio, no estaba seguro de que decir. Era algo nuevo para él, nunca pensó que estaría listo para ese paso y mucho menos que tendría que ser él quien lo diera considerando lo lento que era Víctor.  
A pesar de todos sus intentos, había llegado a un punto en que ya no sabía si Víctor quería esperar para tener sexo, o si simplemente no lo deseaba. El no saber que hacer lo hizo levantar una vez mas el teléfono, tendría que pedir refuerzos.  
Vio con alivio que su amigo estaba activo en Skype por lo que sin dudarlo más apretó la llamada.  
—¡Yuuri! Ya era hora de que me llamaras. —Pichit se veía tan sonriente como siempre, el ver que se encontraba en casa lo tranquilizó, al menos podrían hablar sin problemas. —¿Cómo has estado?   
—Feliz. —respondió sincero. —¿Tu?  
—La vida me sonríe, a Seung lo ascendieron hoy día así que vamos a celebrar. —Pichit le guiñó el ojo coqueto. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya probaste esas nalgas de oro que se carga tu novio?  
—Me alegro que ascendieran a Seung, dale mis felicitaciones de mi parte. —desvió el tema adrede. Aunque había llamado a Pichit por ayuda aún así se sentía avergonzado. —¿Cómo está Chris?  
—Está un poco sensible, su celo empieza en unos días. —suspiró Pichit, aunque la sonrisa contrastaba con su tono. —Ya sabes que no me quejo, pero se pone tan posesivo los días anteriores… Seung es el único que puede calmarlo.  
—No se como lo haces para tener dos parejas, al menos solo uno es alfa.  
—Nos amamos, eso lo hace mas simple. —sonrió Pichit. —Te veo afligido, me llamabas por algo ¿cierto?  
—Sí… solo estoy preocupado, no sé muy bien como hablar de esto con Víctor.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
Le explicó un poco la situación, el saber que ambos se amaban de una forma tan sencilla y natural ayudaba mucho a que sus inseguridades bajaran, pero le era difícil al ver que Víctor era el que siempre frenaba sus caricias cuando las cosas se calentaban demasiado, parecía que el alfa no quería ir mas lejos y estaba comenzando a preocuparse, tal vez Pichit podría entenderlo mejor ya que Chris también era un alfa.  
—Y eso, al final he llegado a pensar que simplemente no le provoco deseo…   
—No creo que sea eso Yuuri, lo que me cuentas me hace recordar mucho a como se comportaba Seung al principio. —Pichit sonrió sugerente. —Créeme que si te quiere de esa forma.  
—¿A Seung? Pensé que como Chris también es un alfa…  
—No, no; Chris siempre ha sido un desvergonzado, nunca tuvo problemas en controlar su libido porque simplemente no lo hace. En cambio Seung… siempre fue mas delicado conmigo, al principio se contenía mucho y tuve que ser yo quien diera el primer paso para que algo pasara, tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo con Víctor.  
—No sé como hacerlo, lo he intentado, pero parece que no entiende.  
—Entonces tienes que ser mas directo Yuuri, no puedes andarte con rodeos, está claro que tu alfa es un poco lento. —Pichit se tocaba el mentón meditando. —¿Y si se masajean?  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Pues dile que quieres hacerle un masaje, tu haces buenos masajes, aún lo recuerdo. Y cuando lo tengas derritiéndose bajo tus manos, cambian.   
—¿Y eso de que servirá? —preguntó inseguro.  
—No creo que tu alfa pueda soportar el toquetearte entero sin querer intentar nada más, si ves que hace algún movimiento de rechazo solo sé directo y dile que no frene. Tendrás que guiarlo al principio, pero créeme que una vez pierda el control será el quien te guie. ¿Entiendes?  
—Creo que es un plan un poco rebuscado. —musitó nervioso.  
—Pero es el único que tienes, ¡así que ha trabajar se ha dicho!   
Después de conversar un rato más y ponerse al día, colgó la llamada, sintiéndose un poco mas decidido después de eso.  
No perdía nada con intentarlo. Si no funcionaba tendría que probar con otra táctica o simplemente armarse de valor y decirle de una vez por todas a Víctor que esta listo para ir mas lejos en su relación.  
Espero paciente al fin de semana, sabía que era el momento perfecto para abordar a Víctor porque tendrían los días libres y ya habían decidido pasarlos juntos, no tenían muchas ganas de salir al mundo exterior, por lo que solían quedarse en casa a pasar el rato.  
Víctor estaba especialmente animado ese día. Sonriente como nunca lo había prácticamente arrastrado a la cocina de su departamento y habían terminado haciendo un desastre de ella en su intento de hacer panqueques.  
Después de comer hasta hartarse, se quedaron un rato sentados en las sillas del comedor, conversando sobre la cualquier cosa. Siempre era tan sencillo hablar con Víctor, tenían una conexión que parecía fluir sola, no era necesario forzar las cosas ni intentar llenar el silencio, porque incluso esos momentos eran agradables.  
Se levantó al fin de la mesa, recogiendo los platos sucios mientras el alfa revisaba su celular. Aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a él por la espalda y tocar con sutileza sus hombros, provocándole un sobresalto.  
—Estás muy tenso aquí, ¿quieres que te haga un masaje? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia mientras tocaba los hombros del alfa.  
—No te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansado.  
—No me molesta, puedo hacerte un masaje yo y en recompensa después me haces uno a mí, ¿Qué te parece?  
—Suena bien. —respondió Víctor sonriendo entusiasmado. —Me encantan los masajes.  
Con eso dicho, se dirigieron a la habitacion del ruso, Yuuri fue al baño a buscar alguna loción mientras se mentalizaba.  
Era la hora de la verdad. Sí lo hacía bien probablemente tendría algo de acción esa noche y por primera vez en su vida. Un momento que había esperado por tanto tiempo y que incluso pensó que jamás llegaría.  
Estaba nervioso, pero decidido. Tenía que dar el mejor masaje que había hecho en su vida si pretendía hacer que Víctor soltara sus barreras y cediera por fin a calentar más las cosas entre los dos.  
Cuando volvió a la habitación, Víctor estaba sentado en la cama revisando su celular. Echó un vistazo a su bolso, el cual estaba estratégicamente puesto cerca de la cama: había comprado condones y lubricante (lo cual había sido tremendamente vergonzoso) tenía todo preparado en caso de que su plan resultara y ya no había vuelta atrás.  
—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Víctor, dejando su teléfono al lado y sonriendo ilusionado.  
—Sí, solo necesito que te saques los pantalones y el chaleco. —respondió Yuuri sonriente. Tenía que actuar natural, no podía ponerse en evidencia.  
La sonrisa de Víctor pareció congelarse por un momento y solo cuando levantó una ceja impaciente el ruso se levantó de inmediato para obedecerlo.  
—Pensé que sería un masaje sencillo. —murmuró Víctor. Veía sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Se lo tomó como una buena señal.  
—Lo será, pero la idea es que lo disfrutes lo más posible. —respondió Yuuri con seguridad, caminando hasta la cama para posicionarse.  
El alfa se recostó en ella, escondiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas. Parecía extrañamente nervioso y eso por alguna razón lo tranquilizo.  
Se subió sobre él, sintiendo ese trasero de los dioses contra su cuerpo. Intentó no pensar en ello mientras lentamente comenzaba a levantar la polera hasta dejarla sobre sus hombros.  
Le encantaba el cuerpo de Víctor. Su espalda torneada y marcada por los músculos, era claro que estaba viendo el cuerpo de un modelo y le estaba costando trabajo no empezar a fantasear ahí mismo.   
Primero deslizo sus manos por la piel de su amado, sintiendo los músculos trabajados contra la yema de sus dedos y comenzando a presionar con suavidad en las partes donde sabía se sentiría bien. Un gemido de satisfacción le indicó que iba por buen camino así que siguió deslizándose hasta llegar a los hombros.  
No estaba nada mal eso de masajearlo. Lo único lamentable es que no podía inclinarse a besarlo o morder esa espalda marcada, porque sería evidente lo que planeaba hacer y probablemente Víctor lo detendría. Tenía que hacerlo sucumbir primero bajo su masaje.  
Cuando ya lo sentía relajado, tomó la loción y esparció un poco en sus manos, frotándolas para que la crema no estuviese fría y comenzando a masajear nuevamente su espalda, esta vez enfocándose en su cintura y caderas.  
—Ah… Yuuri… eres tan bueno en esto. —gimió Víctor en respuesta.   
Mierda, se estaba comenzando a calentar y sabía que sería evidente si seguía en esa posición, por lo que tuvo que acomodarse para evitar que cierta zona de su cuerpo estuviese en contacto con Víctor.  
—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, mientras veía como Víctor estiraba los brazos para ponerlos bajo su cabeza, marcando de una forma mucho más sugerente su espalda.  
—No pares… creo que tus manos son mágicas.  
A pesar de que se veía completamente relajado y complacido, no era del todo el resultado que esperaba, necesitaba que Víctor llegase mas lejos y de pronto una idea surcó su mente.  
Se movió aún mas atrás, esta vez sus piernas estando entre medio de las de Víctor para luego comenzar a masajear uno de sus muslos.  
—¿Qué haces? —se sobresaltó Víctor, mirando hacia atrás sonrojado.  
—Esta parte también debe relajarse Vitya. —Sabía que Víctor era un poco débil ante él cuando lo llamaba así y tuvo razón, porque el ruso asintió para luego volver a acomodar su cabeza en la almohada.  
Sus muslos también eran tan musculosos y firmes; la piel de su alfa era suave y pálida. Ver como sus dedos se hundían en su carne era aún mas atrayente y pronto comenzó a deslizar sus manos mas arriba, llegando hasta el borde del bóxer mientras Víctor seguía soltando suspiros de satisfacción y uno que otro gemido.  
Esa era la parte difícil, sabía que sería muy osado, pero siempre podía justificarse diciendo que era parte del masaje en caso de que a Víctor no le gustase, por lo que, actuando como si nada, comenzó a deslizar los dedos cada vez mas arriba, para comenzar a masajear una de sus nalgas con delicadeza.  
La firmeza que mantenía casi lo hace salivar, no se había atrevido a alzar su bóxer porque su timidez se lo impidió, pero aún así podía sentir la forma perfecta de sus nalgas, con cada presión que hacía en estas.  
Tenía que funcionar. Por los ruidos que estaba haciendo Víctor parecía estar disfrutándolo de verdad y esperaba que pronto lo tomase de una vez por todas, estaba mas que listo para dar el siguiente paso, pero le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo en voz alta.  
Comenzó a presionar marcando círculos en su piel, buscando generar un efecto aún mas placentero. Estaba conteniéndose de apretar esas nalgas que tenía frente a él, pero debía ser sutil si no pretendía espantar a Víctor.  
Una parte suya sabía que Víctor era demasiado bueno para él. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría la dicha de permanecer a su lado, era tan inmensamente feliz en ese momento que solo quería aprovechar cada momento junto a él, aprovechar el tiempo que tenían juntos y entregarse por completo a su amado, porque sabía que Víctor también lo amaba y que no sería un error.  
De pronto un movimiento brusco lo hizo frenar. Víctor estaba enderezándose por lo que tuvo que hacerse para atrás evitando chocar.  
—Creo que con eso fue suficiente, nunca había tenido un masaje tan relajante en mi vida, tienes unas manos mágicas Yuuri. —Víctor se veía un tanto colorado y parecía que su respiración no estaba del todo relajada, pero fuera de eso estaba fresco como una lechuga. Intentó mirar hacia abajo a ver si al menos sus manos habían tenido algún efecto en su cuerpo, pero no logró ver nada ya que el ruso tenía una almohada cercana tapándolo. —Pero creo que ya te toca a ti, no es justo que solo yo disfrute.  
—No es una molestia, me gusta hacerte masajes. —intentó insistir, aunque ya se sentía completamente desanimado. Era claro que no había funcionado su plan, el ruso se veía de los mas tranquilo a pesar de todo. Era un desastre tratando de seducir.  
Víctor se levantó de la cama.  
—Iré al baño un momento, espérame igual que yo, ya vuelvo. —y sin agregar nada mas entró, escuchó como el pestillo sonaba por dentro y fue ahí cuando se dejó caer en la cama.  
Para variar era otro intento fallido. Francamente ya no sabía que hacer, Pichit le había dicho que fuese directo con él y le dijese que quería llevar las cosas mas lejos entre los dos, pero la vergüenza le ganaba y estaba seguro de que no podría hacerlo.  
Se sacó la ropa quedando en interiores y polera. Daba igual, al menos recibiría un masaje de su sexy novio, no podía pedir por nada mas ¿verdad? Mucho sería ser codicioso.  
Víctor tardó un rato en salir del baño, lo esperó revisando sus redes sociales y enviándole un mensaje a Pichit que decía: “Misión fallida”. Esperaba que a su amigo se le ocurriera algo más que pudiese intentar para hacer caer a Víctor.  
—¡Estoy listo! —El ruso salió lleno de energía del baño, aunque no le extrañó, últimamente era algo común en su novio. Tal vez debería preguntarle si tenía algún problema estomacal, porque, sobre todo esa última semana, a veces se encerraba allí por un rato para luego salir inusualmente aliviado y feliz. Aunque quien sabe, Víctor siempre había sido bastante singular.  
Escondió la cabeza entre las manos mientras Víctor se subía a la cama. Estaba resignado, aunque intentaba con toda su fuerza borrar todo pensamiento inseguro de su cabeza.  
—Voy a levantar tu polera, la loción se sentía tan genial que quiero hacer lo mismo para ti. —Víctor sonaba alegre.   
Sintió un chorro de loción fría caer de pronto en su espalda, arrancándole una queja involuntaria.  
—Cariño, tenías que calentarla con tus manos primero. —se quejó ante la sensación. No debió extrañarle, el ruso siempre había sido impulsivo y entusiasta.   
De pronto sintió como Víctor se inclinaba hacia él, dejándole un dulce beso en la mejilla que lo dejó viendo el mundo de colores.  
—Me encanta que me digas así mi Yuuri. —volvió a erguirse, posando sus manos sobre la loción. —Lamento que la crema este fría, me esforzaré para que disfrutes mi masaje.  
Las manos de Víctor sobre su piel rápidamente se transformaron en fuego. La forma en que acariciaba su espalda, presionando en los cansados músculos y tocando en cada lugar que necesitaba pronto lo dejó por completo en sus manos, no se había dado cuenta de lo tensos que estaban sus propios músculos y de lo agradable que era simplemente sentir el tacto de su piel contra la propia.  
Se sentía tan bien… al menos podía recibir un masaje de vuelta, ¿Quién necesitaba sexo? De seguro alguien que nunca había recibido un masaje así, de eso estaba seguro.  
Soltó un gemidito de satisfacción cuando el ruso presiono de forma particularmente deliciosa una parte de su espalda, sujetando con algunos de sus dedos desde su cintura y tocando la parte cercana a su columna.  
—Ah… Víctor… justo ahí. —musitó, recibiendo otro toque en el mismo lugar, sacándole otro gemido ante el estímulo.  
—¿Te gusta aquí? —la voz de Víctor se sentía un poco mas ronca, aunque no podía estar seguro considerando lo placentero que se sentían sus manos.  
—Sí… me gusta ahí. —respondió jadeante. Sí era así de bueno masajeando ya quería ver cómo sería haciendo otras cosas.  
Sintió al alfa acomodándose tras él, sus piernas se vieron separadas por las rodillas de Víctor y pronto sintió las manos del ruso sobre sus muslos.  
Ay dios… ahora si estaba avergonzado, más si recordaba la firmeza del cuerpo de Víctor bajo sus manos, como cada musculo estaba bien trabajado y era deseable a la vista, en cambio él…  
Fue ahí cuando lo comprendió. Era claro porque Víctor no se sentía atraído por él, podía sentirlo cada vez que masajeaba sus blanditos muslos: era obvio que no estaba en su mejor estado físico y probablemente no era algo atrayente, menos considerando la clase de amantes que había tenido Víctor con anterioridad.  
Intentó en enfocarse en lo bien que se sentían sus masajes y apartar sus inseguridades, pero era difícil. El contraste entre sus cuerpos era evidente y no podía evitar sentirse inseguro, tal vez porque sabía que Víctor estaba muy por encima de su alcance.  
De pronto sintió otro toque especialmente placentero y volvió a soltar un gemido de satisfacción. Las manos del ruso se habían dirigido a sus caderas esta vez, provocando que arqueara un poco la espalda debido a lo bien que se sentía la presión.  
Escuchó un murmullo de Víctor que parecía sonar como una maldición, iba a preguntar por eso cuando sintió como sus manos volvían a dirigirse a sus muslos, esta vez elevando cada vez más los toques hasta llegar al borde del bóxer.  
Se sentía tan jodidamente bien allí. La erección hace rato había venido a hacerle compañía, pero parecía que cada toque enviaba una descarga de placer por su cuerpo, estaba a completa merced de Víctor bajo sus toques.  
—Ah… más fuerte…—murmuró al sentir los suaves toques de su amado, sabía que necesitaba mas presión y cuando la recibió soltó un jadeo de satisfacción. —Justo así Vitya… en ese lugar…   
Desecho los pensamientos inseguros, lo mejor sería disfrutar de ese masaje mientras duraba. Ya pensaría en que podía hacer para seducir a Víctor, en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era lucir sexy y decidido, no cuando Víctor estaba tocando lugares que ni siquiera sabía que tenía tensos.  
Estuvo a punto de sobresaltarse cuando sintió la tela de su bóxer subir, dejando mas de su piel al descubierto bajo los masajes de su novio. Se sentía tanto erótico como satisfactorio, la forma en que estrujaba un poco su piel, podía sentir la fuerza contenida bajo su toque y de pronto se le escapó un gemido de placer cuando Víctor masajeo una zona que estaba peligrosamente cerca de su entrada.  
Se tapó la boca asustado ante el sonido que emitió. Esperaba que Víctor no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero a juzgar por como sus masajes se detuvieron sí que lo había notado.  
Comenzó a pensar en una excusa mientras sentía sus mejillas arder al verse así de expuesto, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para justificar ese sonido que se le había escapado, temía mirar hacia atrás a ver qué cara había puesto Víctor.  
De pronto sintió unas manos en su cintura y rápidamente se vio volteado, quedando debajo de Víctor y sintiendo sus labios rápidamente devorar su boca.  
No se lo esperaba, pero lo mejor sería aprovechar la situación. Correspondió el beso con ganas, llevando sus manos hacia el sedoso cabello de su amado y dejándose tocar por las activas manos de Víctor.  
Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, nunca se habían besado de esa forma tan… caliente y Yuuri estaba fascinado solo con ese beso, sintiendo la pasión desbordante de su alfa y como este parecía desesperarse al querer sacarle la polera.  
—Ya no lo soporto más Yuuri… eres demasiado tentador. —murmuró Víctor contra sus labios.  
Comenzó una seguidilla de besos por su cuello y torso, lamiendo y besando con una devoción que solo había visto durante su celo. Víctor parecía tener la intención de besar cada centímetro de su piel y el solo podía dejarse hacer, sintiendo ese calor crecer dentro de su pecho.  
No podía quedarse atrás. Tenía que demostrarle que el también quería seguir, así Víctor no frenaría esa nueva corriente de caricias que estaban compartiendo, por lo que sin más preámbulos tomó el borde de la camiseta del alfa y la levantó para sacársela, arrojándola lejos y tomando su rostro para besarlo con renovada pasión. Le encantaba la forma en que se sentían sus pieles tocándose, un gemido se le escapó cuando una mano de Víctor pasó suavemente por uno de sus pezones.   
Ese sonido pareció encender más a su amado, el cual rompió el beso para comenzar un camino hasta esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.  
Se tapó la boca evitando que sus gemidos sonasen muy fuertes. Esa parte era tan malditamente sensible que apenas podía contenerse, sentir los labios de Víctor envolviéndolos, mordiendo ligeramente para sacarle otro jadeo era tan excitante que ya no podía contener los sonidos.   
En una mordida particularmente fuerte su espalda se arqueó ante el estímulo, logrando que se reacomodase bajo Víctor y sus erecciones rozasen sobre la ropa interior.  
Soltó un jadeo compartido con Víctor ante esa sensación. Era nuevo, electrizante y definitivamente algo que quería repetir, sentir como se rozaban incluso a través de la ropa era algo totalmente estimulante para Yuuri y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.  
—Yuuri… creo que deberíamos parar. —las palabras de Víctor no concordaban con sus acciones, en ese momento se encontraba muy entusiasmado besando su torso en camino a su ombligo.  
—N-no… no quiero que pares. —jadeó cuando sintió la mano de Víctor sobre su erección, acariciando sobre la tela con maestría.   
Ver a Víctor mirándolo desde allí abajo, con una sonrisa coqueta y una mano colándose por su ropa interior era mucho mejor de lo que había soñado.   
Estaba desesperándose. No tenía idea de cuales eran los pasos a seguir o como debía actuar, solo se encontraba deshaciéndose bajo las manos calientes de Víctor, era sensación pura y apenas sabía como moverse, porque su inexperiencia lo tenía un tanto paralizado.   
¿Qué debía hacer? Víctor se encontraba besando su cintura y la línea de su bóxer, masajeando con descaro su erección y sacándole gemidos a cada tanto, mientras él intentaba procesar en su mente como debía actuar.  
Quería que su novio también disfrutase. No ser simplemente el que recibe el placer, quería tocarlo también, ser mas atrevido y hacerlo sentir bien, pero no tenía idea de cómo moverse. Estaba nervioso, porque sabía que la diferencia de experiencias era muchísima y en el fondo no tenía mucho que entregar más que si mismo.  
De pronto el rostro de Víctor volvió a estar a su altura, besándolo con ternura mientras tomaba su mejilla con una mano, acariciándola con un pulgar de esa forma que siempre solía hacer, como si fuese algo preciado y delicado.  
—No estés nervioso, no iré mas lejos. —susurró Víctor, depositando cortos besos y caricias. —Solo quiero sentirte.  
Sus labios volvieron a atraparlo, amaba la suavidad que tenían, el como introducía su lengua como buscando la suya y una vez la encontraba se empecinaba en rodearla y acariciarla con ternura, como si estuviese atesorando cada segundo de sus besos.  
Quería ir mas lejos, de verdad quería cruzar esa línea de una vez por todas, pero estaba asustado. No sabía como seguir y la verdad es que por el tamaño de la dureza que sentía contra su pierna, temía que le doliese demasiado una vez lo hiciesen.   
—Quiero hacerlo. —insistió inseguro.  
Víctor sonrió en el beso, sus manos volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo calentando todo a su paso. Podía sentir como titubeaba antes de seguir y eso fue el colmo para su paciencia. Dirigió su mano hacia abajo y el mismo liberó el miembro del alfa de su prisión, tomándolo en una caricia rápida y buscando que de esa forma se descontrolara.  
El gemido y la maldición en ruso que escuchó le indicó que iba por buen camino. Comenzó a acariciar esa parte tal y como había hecho cuando Víctor estaba en celo, haciendo la presión que recordaba y envolviendo el glande con firmeza, sintiendo su calor latente bajo su mano.  
Su acto osado no le dio valor por demasiado tiempo, pronto volvió a sentirse inseguro al dimensionar lo que entraría en él y nuevamente sintió algo de miedo, realmente no sabía que hacer o como hacer sentir bien a Víctor.  
Es que no quería simplemente hacerlo sentir placer. Quería volarle la mente tal y como estaba seguro Víctor haría con él. Quería ser incomparable para su amado, que no pensase en nadie mas que en él y de alguna forma poder superar a sus anteriores amantes pese a su diferencia física.  
—Vamos Vitya… solo hazlo. —pidió con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el ruso sacaba su propia ropa interior y seguía con la suya, sus erecciones juntándose al fin piel con piel.  
La forma en que Víctor tomó ambas, frotándose contra él en un movimiento perfectamente seductor logró arrancarle un gemido necesitado, sentía su propia humedad y como su omega estaba deseando ser llenado al fin, que su alfa lo tomase de una vez por todas y ser uno solo.  
—Yuuri…quiero hacerte sentir bien. —susurró Víctor contra sus labios, comenzando un rítmico movimiento que pronto lo dejó sin aliento. —¿Crees que puedas correrte para mí?  
Intentó responder, pero no salían mas que gemidos de su boca mientras se veía presa del movimiento del alfa, estaba bajo él, completamente a su merced y sin embargo este no había hecho intento alguno de penetrarlo.  
Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y girando el rostro para quedar lejos de los labios de Víctor. No era justo, quería hacerlo, realmente quería hacerlo pero tenía miedo de cruzar la línea; estaba asustado e inseguro y eso no le permitía avanzar más.  
—Te amo. —esa frase logró hacer que dirigiese su mirada de nuevo a Víctor, el ritmo había subido y ahora se sentía al borde del precipicio. —Córrete para mí y no dejes de mirarme Yuuri.  
Fue demasiado. Sentir esa mirada intensa sobre él como si estuviese escaneándolo por completo, su mano húmeda que no dejaba de masturbarlos a ambos y el rastro de besos calientes que Víctor había dejado por todo su cuerpo fueron suficientes para hacerlo colapsar, el calor de su cuerpo se concentró en su vientre, sentía su entrada húmeda y punzante; el fuego corriendo por sus venas y como no pudo soportarlo más, corriéndose entre los dos en un jadeo necesitado, las manos de Víctor no dejaban de moverse en ningún momento mientras llegaba a su propio orgasmo.  
No dejaron de mirarse mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento, era agradable estar bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor envolvente de Víctor luego de ese agradable orgasmo y sin embargo…   
—¿Me amas? —preguntó jadeante, buscando la respuesta en sus ojos y viendo la sorpresa en la mirada de Víctor.  
—Acabo de decírtelo. —recibió un suave beso que correspondió con cariño, le gustaba que Víctor siempre lo besase cuando estaban cerca. —Te amo mucho mi Yuuri.  
—Entonces… ¿me deseas? —se mordió el labio inseguro. Realmente pensó que lo harían, se había esforzado por demostrar que quería hacerlo a pesar de estar asustado pero una vez mas Víctor había frenado. Aunque habían llegado mucho más lejos que cualquier otra ocasión, eso no podía negarlo.  
Víctor sonrió, mirando elocuentemente hacia abajo donde sus cuerpos estaban tocándose. Las pruebas del orgasmo eran bastante claras.  
—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que te deseo, apenas me pude contener ahora.  
—Pero… ¿por qué te contuviste? Yo… quiero hacerlo Víctor, de verdad estoy listo para el siguiente paso. —respondió nervioso.  
El alfa sonrió en respuesta, acariciando su mejilla nuevamente y dejando otro beso en sus labios.  
—No tienes que apresurarte, sé que estabas asustado y nervioso. No te esfuerces demasiado mi amor, yo soy feliz de esperar a que estés realmente listo. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?  
—Es que no quiero decepcionarte como amante… sé que debes esperar mucho más de mí, pero no tengo experiencia. —confesó al fin. A Víctor no podía mentirle, aunque eso significase revelar sus miedos y quedar completamente expuesto. Era una de las cosas que amaba de él, que podían tener una relación así. —Y de verdad quiero hacerte sentir tanto placer como lo has sentido con otras personas, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea aburrido para ti.  
—¿Cómo podría ser aburrido? —preguntó Víctor asombrado. —Te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo, ¿me creerías si te dijera que lo que acabamos de hacer fue lo mas sexy y placentero que he hecho en mi vida?  
Negó suavemente con la cabeza, se sentía un tanto emocionado por las palabras de Víctor, recibió otro beso que terminó por sonrojarlo.  
—Lo es. Eres tan sincero y genuino, me encanta estar contigo y eso lo sé desde que te conocí, jamás podrías decepcionarme o aburrirme. Incluso si decidieras nunca tener sexo conmigo sería feliz quedándome a tu lado para siempre.  
—¿De verdad? —sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Víctor era tan directo a veces que lograba deslumbrarlo, seguía preguntándose que había hecho para merecer que lo amara.  
—De verdad. Probablemente me dolería la muñeca de tanto descargarme, pero sería feliz igual a tu lado. —el tono risueño de su amado logró contagiarlo, alzó su rostro para esta vez depositar él mismo un beso en sus labios, sintiendo el gesto de su sonrisa contra él.  
—Estaba asustado porque pensé que no querías hacerlo conmigo. Intenté seducirte con ese masaje. —confesó avergonzado, acariciando su hombro para distraerse y así evitar su mirada.  
—Créeme que lo lograste… aunque escuchar tus gemidos mientras te tocaba fue demasiado para mi… creo que voy a tener más sueños húmedos de ahora en adelante. —lo pinchó Víctor sacándole una risa entre avergonzada y feliz.  
Lo envolvió en sus brazos buscando su calor. Amaba acurrucarse junto a Víctor y a pesar de que no habían ido mas lejos estaba feliz. Feliz de que el alfa lo amase de esa forma y feliz de amarlo con la misma fuerza de vuelta, poder abrazarlo y besarlo cada vez que quisiese se sentía como un regalo enorme del universo.  
—Yo también te amo. —susurró a su oído. — Gracias por existir Vitya.


	13. Foto 013.raw

A pesar de lo mucho que extrañaba estar en tierras americanas, Yuuri apenas podía disfrutar de Nueva York.   
La demanda de trabajo en la ciudad era tal, que los primeros tres días lo único que hizo fue llegar directo a la habitación y caer dormido sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.  
Había que correr de un lugar a otro todo el tiempo. Sesiones de fotos por doquier y rápidas ediciones; era una suerte que él ya dominara el inglés porque de lo contrario comunicarse habría sido un problema importante.  
Víctor también tenía mucho trabajo. Debía ir a pasarelas y diversas editoriales, no se veían en todo el día y realmente lo lamentaba, a pesar de que el exceso de trabajo hacía los días más rápidos.  
Al menos podían compartir sus noches juntos. No hacían mas que caer dormidos de inmediato, pero dormir en los brazos de su persona amada era reponedor y despertaba con una sonrisa cada mañana a su lado.  
La cuarta noche juntos recibió una llamada de Pichit. Su amigo también estaba en el continente, gracias al ascenso de Seung este debía ir a USA a representar a su empresa, por lo que habían aprovechado de viajar los tres.  
—Podemos escaparnos mañana a Nueva York, tengo muchas ganas de verte Yuuri. —Pichit le decía por teléfono. Víctor se encontraba duchándose por lo que él hablaba recostado en la cama. —Pasaremos por allá antes de irnos a Detroit, aprovecharé de ir a ver a Leo también, ¿no puedes acompañarnos?  
—Tenemos mucho trabajo, lo lamento. —se excusó. —Pero mañana si podré verte, tendré la tarde libre y si adelanto en la mañana me darán más tiempo, ¿vamos a tomar un café?   
—Está bien. Te pasaré a buscar al hotel, quiero conocer a tu alfa. —respondió Pichit con picardía. —Dejaré a Seung y Chris descansando.   
—Si quieres puedes traerlos, hace tiempo que no los veo. —sugirió Yuuri. Se distrajo un momento al ver como Víctor salía del baño. El vapor rodeaba su cuerpo semidesnudo y húmedo, solo lo tapaba una pequeña toalla. El ruso le guiñó un ojo ante su rubor. —No sé si Víctor tendrá tiempo, pero si quieres hablar algo en privado podemos dejarlos conversar en el bar mientras vamos a comer algo al restaurant del hotel.  
—Está bien, me gusta como suena. —Aceptó Pichit risueño. —En ese caso te veré mañana Yuuri, que descanses.  
—Buenas noches Pichit. —se despidió con cariño.  
Su mirada se dirigió de inmediato a Víctor, el cual se secaba el cabello con una toalla que tenía colgando de su hombro.  
¿Qué había hecho en su otra vida para tener un novio tan guapo?   
—¿Tenemos planes para mañana? —preguntó el alfa con naturalidad, sentándose en la cama.   
—Pichit viene a la ciudad por un día. Vendrá a verme al hotel junto a Chris y Seung. —respondió Yuuri sonriente. —¿Tendrás tiempo libre por la tarde? Entiendo si no puedes, solo me gustaría que lo conocieras.  
Víctor se tocó los labios pensativo. Aprovechó ese momento para admirar una gota de agua que caía lentamente por su torso…  
—Puedo hacerme un tiempo. —Víctor le guiñó un ojo, acercándose lentamente como si estuviera cazando una presa. —Lo que sea por mi amado Iuuri.  
Sus labios se encontraron a mitad de camino y una vez se tocaron, Yuuri ya no quiso soltarlo.  
Desde que habían tenido ese primer “encuentro” la semana anterior, las cosas habían comenzado a subir de nivel. Los besos pasionales y las manos traviesas iban y venían sin previo aviso, habían llegado al punto de esconderse un par de veces en la editorial para tener una sesión de esos besos candentes que siempre lo dejaban deseando por más.  
Se recostaron en la cama sin romper el beso. Desnudo como estaba, Víctor no sentía pudor alguno y lo demostraba cada vez que lo tocaba, deslizando sus manos entre su pijama y apretando su cintura en un deseo contenido.  
—Te extrañé todo el día. —el ruso rompió el beso al fin, mirándolo con cariño y acariciando su mejilla. Habría sido muy tierno si no fuese porque sentía su erección contra su piel.   
—Aquí me tienes. —respondió sugerente, tomándolo del rostro para volver a envolverse en un beso.  
Siguieron como estaban hasta que la necesidad de placer los llevó a más. Ya no le avergonzaba soltar gemidos mientras Víctor los masturbaba, a pesar de que al principio se sentía un poco apenado por su falta de experiencia, ver a su amado disfrutar tanto logró tranquilizarlo.  
Una vez ambos se corrieron, Víctor volvió al baño a limpiarse antes de acostarse al fin. Mañana sería un día largo y Yuuri estaba impaciente por ver a su amigo, lo extrañaba mucho y se moría por presentarle a su amado.  
Víctor rápidamente lo atrajo en un apretado abrazo antes de dormir. No había perdido la costumbre de envolverlo al acostarse y siempre despertaba casi debajo de él, completamente impregnado de su olor.  
Sonrió satisfecho antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, dejando un suave beso en el cuello del alfa.

Era tierno ver a Yuuri tan ansioso por ver a su amigo. Apenas había llegado a la habitación (él mismo había llegado solo 15 minutos antes) había corrido a la ducha y en tiempo récord estaba vestido.  
Se acercó a Yuuri, haciéndole un puchero mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. Su amado omega seguía peinándose frente al espejo por lo que pudo ver su expresión de confusión.  
—¿Qué pasa Víctor?  
—Te vestiste muy rápido, no alcance a ver nada. —respondió, frotando su mejilla contra su omega.   
—No podemos hacer nada, Pichit debe haber llegado a la recepción. —respondió entre avergonzado y ansioso. Acarició su caliente mejilla con un pulgar mientras el omega se ajustaba los lentes.  
—Te ves apuesto. —murmuró, acariciando ahora su cintura. —¿Vas a usar mi suéter?  
Adoraba como se le veía esa prenda a su amado, le quedaba un poco largo, pero daba un efecto visual adorable, el suéter blanco estaba hecho para Yuuri.  
—Si no te molesta…   
Besó sus mejillas una y otra vez, feliz de ver a su amado tan cómodo con su ropa. A pesar de que al principio Yuuri intentaba guardar las distancias, pronto cayeron en esa tierna rutina de mimarse todo el tiempo y ahora en vez de rechazos avergonzados por sus besos, recibía risas y besos de vuelta.  
Bajaron a la recepción tomados de la mano. No dejó de platicarle sobre la ultima sesión de fotos que tuvo y como la fotógrafa se pasó la mitad del tiempo coqueteando con uno de los modelos de la editorial.  
Apenas llegaron a la recepción, Yuuri rastreó el lugar con la mirada, deteniéndose en un punto cerca de la entrada del restaurant.   
—¡Pichit-kun! —alzó la mano para llamar su atención y antes de notarlo ya había corrido a saludar a su amigo, el cual estaba acompañado de dos personas más.  
Se acercó sonriente al grupo, mientras Yuuri abrazaba a su amigo con fuerza. El tailandés era un chico de tez morena y tenía una sonrisa sincera. Víctor podía notar la marca que traía tras su cuello. Dirigió la mirada hacia los dos hombres que estaban tras él y de inmediato le llamó la atención lo diferentes que eran.  
—¡Hola! Soy Christophe Giacometti. Tu debes ser la pareja de Yuuri, un placer conocerte. — El mas alto le tendió la mano con una sonrisa contagiosa. Se notaba que se vestía a la ultima moda porque su atuendo era de un famoso diseñador que Víctor rápidamente reconoció. Repasó al suizo con la mirada rápidamente, era bastante atractivo, rubio, fornido y de ojos verdes. Sería un excelente modelo.  
—Mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov. —respondió el saludo sonriente para luego mirar al asiático que seguía observándolo en silencio. Estiró la mano hacía él. — ¿Y tú eres…?  
—Seung-gil Lee. —saludó con cortesía gélida. Sabía que era coreano, era mas bajo que Chris, vestía un traje ajustado y serio que iba acorde a su expresión neutra.   
Asintió con cortesía, pero rápidamente se vio tirado por el brazo hasta quedar frente a frente a Pichit.  
El omega lo miró con ojos analíticos, parecía emanar energía por todos sus poros, se notaba de inmediato lo seguro que era de sí mismo.   
Yuuri se veía entre nervioso y avergonzado a su lado por lo que sonrió con naturalidad mientras su amigo lo observaba.  
—Tienes buena cara, gírate un momento. —ordenó el tailandés sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.   
—¡Pichit-kun! —reclamó Yuuri.  
Riéndose, hizo un giro de cuerpo completo hasta quedar nuevamente frente a Pichit, el cual ahora sonreía con satisfacción, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
—Muy bien Yuuri, pasa por mi aprobación. —Pichit tomó a Yuuri de un brazo. —Ahora vamos a comer, tengo mucho que contarte.  
Antes de que pudiesen decir algo más, los amigos se dirigieron al restaurant del hotel dejándolos a los tres de pie en la recepción.  
Víctor los miró de reojo, su habilidad social era buena por lo que no se sentía incómodo, pero sí tremendamente curioso. Yuuri le había contado anteriormente la naturaleza de la relación de los tres, por lo que se moría por hacer miles de preguntas, aunque sabía no era correcto.  
—¿Quieren ir a tomar algo? El bar de aquí tiene una selección de cócteles y vinos exquisitos. —sugirió sonriente.  
—Si hay alcohol yo me apunto. —aceptó Chris entusiasmado. —¿Qué me dices cariño?   
Seung se limitó a encogerse de hombros, su expresión no había variado en demasía.  
La pareja lo siguió en ese contraste tan notorio que eran sus personalidades, Víctor no pudo evitar hacer un poco de trampa y, al llegar al fin al bar, realizó un gesto para que ellos pasaran primero y así echar un vistazo a sus nucas.  
Como imaginó, Chris también tenía la marca de Pichit en su nuca, lo que no se espero para nada fue ver dos mordidas en la pulcra piel del coreano, aunque era difícil de ver gracias al traje que traía.  
Fingiendo que no había visto nada se sentaron en la barra del bar, Chris junto a él y Seung un poco mas alejado, sacando su celular para comenzar a teclear con rapidez.  
—Debo admitir que me causas mucha curiosidad Víctor. —Chris tenía una sonrisa que lucía coqueta, aunque podía deberse a las largas pestañas que portaba. —Conocer al fin al alfa que se robó el corazón de Yuuri, no pensé que viviría para este momento.   
—Solo soy un modelo común y corriente. —se hizo el modesto. Por supuesto que era el modelo mas apuesto de la editorial, pero no era necesario decirlo en voz alta. Lo que se ve no se pregunta.   
—Aún así, Yuuri siempre fue muy cerrado, sobre todo después de lo que pasó con su destinada. —respondió Chris sin dejar de mirarlo. —Debes tener algo especial aparte de ese trasero que llamase la atención del cerdito.  
Un carraspeo suave llamó la atención de Chris, quien rápidamente se volteó a mirar a Seung.   
—Por supuesto que prefiero el tuyo cariño. —el suizo se inclinó hacia el sonrojado beta dejando un beso en su cabeza.   
—Yo no he dicho nada. —contestó el coreano desviando la mirada. — Debo responder unos mensajes del trabajo, disculpen si no estoy muy atento a la conversación.  
—No hay problema, trabajo es trabajo. —respondió Víctor afable. Se dirigió a Chris. —¿A qué te dedicas?  
—Soy entrenador de patinaje artístico. Solía ser patinador pero la edad nos alcanza a todos, así que ahora me dedico a entrenar en Suiza.  
Conversar con Chris era muy fácil. Se dio cuenta de inmediato lo parecidos que eran y rápidamente terminaron en una conversación animada, contándose sus vidas y anécdotas. Resulta que habían coincidido una vez en una sesión de fotos para una famosa marca de ropa interior, ya que eran patrocinadores del suizo cuando aún era patinador.  
Vivían los tres en suiza, Seung trabajaba en una importante compañía automovilística y Pichit era fotógrafo en distintos lugares, incluyendo National Geografic. Al parecer tenían una relación bastante estrecha los tres y Víctor pronto se encontró haciendo las indiscretas preguntas que Yuuri le había prohibido hacer.  
—Es solo que me causa curiosidad, nunca había hablado con una pareja de tres. —Seung recién se había levantado al baño luego de su segunda copa de vino. El asiático no participaba mucho de la conversación, pero podía notar que estaba atento a Chris.  
—No te negaré que al principio fue complicado, pero simplemente no quisimos dejarnos llevar por el drama. —el suizo se encogió de hombros, terminando su Martini de un sorbo y pidiendo otro con un gesto elegante de su mano. —Yo conocí a Seung antes que a Pichit, su compañía era una de las que me patrocinaba y la mayoría de las reuniones eran con él. Me enamoré casi de inmediato, pero él ya estaba emparejado. Fue ahí cuando conocí a Pichit.  
—¿Y entonces te enamoraste también de Pichit? —preguntó curioso.  
—Fue un poco mas complejo, Pichit es mi destinado. —respondió Chris con una sonrisa nostálgica. —La conexión entre destinados es avasalladora, solo pude rendirme ante él y me enamoré. Para ese entonces todo era un lío, porque sentía que los amaba a ambos y ellos ya eran pareja, Seung era frío e indiferente conmigo mientras que Pichit insistía en que quería conocerme, aunque no fuese de forma romántica. En una de nuestras salidas le admití lo que sentía por Seung y el me instó a conquistarlo…   
Víctor escuchaba ensimismado esa curiosa historia de amor. Se imaginaba el sufrimiento que pudo haber de por medio, pero era mas que evidente que se amaban, podía verlo cada vez que el suizo interactuaba con el silencioso beta y pudo notarlo cuando ambos vieron alejarse a Pichit con Yuuri.  
—¿Cómo reaccionó Seung?  
—Seung es bastante introvertido, fue difícil entender lo que sentía o pensaba, pero con el tiempo simplemente aceptó mis sentimientos. Después de muchos líos logramos entablar una relación los tres, yo no podría vivir sin ninguno de los dos y sé que ellos piensan lo mismo.  
—Creo que es fascinante y hasta tierna tu historia. —respondió Víctor con una sonrisa. —Pudo terminar en catástrofe, pero eligieron amarse a pesar de todo.   
Chris sonrió complacido, en ese momento llegó Seung y su atención de inmediato se desvió hacia el beta.  
Ahora lo entendía… las marcas que tenía eran de Pichit y Chris, los dos lo habían marcado como suyo y le pareció adorable, porque la actitud tan introvertida y silenciosa del coreano era como un contraste viviente con la energía de los destinados.  
Que hermoso… desde que había conocido a Yuuri no había hecho mas que llenarse de eso, conocer otras personas que desafían el destino a pesar de lo que este les tenía impuesto y crear una nueva forma de amor que se acoplase a ellos.  
Tal y como era Yuuri.  
—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó entonces Chris. —Lograste enamorar a nuestro Yuuri.  
—Yuuri es de Pichit, no nuestro. —interrumpió Seung para asombro de ambos. —No te pongas tan familiar.  
—Me encanta cuando te pones celoso de mí. —respondió Chris, envolviéndolo por la cintura. —Solo estoy curioseando, no te pongas así.  
—Como digas. —Seung pidió otra copa de vino.  
—Bueno… trabajamos juntos, fuimos amigos por meses hasta que no pude mas y me confesé. —era una versión muy acotada y con grandes vacíos, pero no podía simplemente decirles que había entrado en celo en la editorial y se había confesado en un arranque hormonal. —Aunque intenté conquistarlo antes al final todo fluyó mucho más simple.  
—¿Y Yuuri no colapsó cuando te confesaste? Tiene una autoestima muy baja a pesar de lo genial que es.  
—Bueno, intenté demostrarle que me gustaba y que se acostumbrase a mí. —confesó ya sin vergüenza. Le contó todas las cosas que hacía, ganándose múltiples risas del suizo y negaciones de parte de Seung.   
—No puedo creer que lo besaras y le hicieras creer que eso era normal entre amigos, Yuuri es tan adorable a veces. —Chris se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos luego de reírse con ganas.  
—¡No le hice creer eso! Bueno si… pero pensé que se daría cuenta de que no era normal entre amigos, no que me seguiría el juego así. —Víctor sonrió ante el recuerdo. Pensar que ahora podía besar a Yuuri cuando quisiera era algo que llenaba su pecho de alegría. — Aunque no me quejo, soy feliz estando con mi Yuuri.  
—¿Puedo preguntar algo muy indiscreto?   
—¿Mas indiscreto de lo que ya eres? —preguntó Seung alzando una ceja.  
—No hay problema, puedes preguntar. —respondió Víctor riéndose ante la expresión de cachorro abandonado que el suizo le hacía a su amado.  
—¿Cuáles son tus planes con Yuuri? Tu ya sabes que el conoció a su destinada y siguió con su vida, ¿Qué hay de ti?  
Sonrió antes de responder, esa pregunta era sencilla.  
—Lo quiero todo de Yuuri. Quiero enlazarme con él y tener una familia juntos, vivir donde él quiera y mimarlo todo el día… sé que ya conoció a su destinada y que eso lo hizo sufrir mucho, pero también sé que, si uno lo permite, el amor puede sanar hasta la herida mas profunda. —Después de todo Yuuri había estado todo el tiempo con él en ese doloroso proceso por el que había pasado y sabía lo que el amor en todas sus formas era capaz de hacer. —No me interesa conocer a mi persona destinada, yo ya elegí mi destino y ese es Yuuri.  
—Wow, eso suena muy romántico. —Chris sonreía satisfecho. —Me alegro de que seas tú quien enamorara a Yuuri, tienes que asegurarte de cuidarlo y decirle todo eso, es muy inseguro y siempre sobrepiensa las cosas.  
—Yuuri solo es precavido, le han hecho daño y aprendió a defenderse, eso es todo. —interrumpió Seung mirándolo con seriedad. —Si quieres estar con él mas vale que seas claro y le digas que vas en serio.  
—Eso suena como una amenaza. —respondió un tanto intimidado, y como no estarlo, Seung se parecía a esos asiáticos que aparecían en las películas que tenían toda una mafia para defenderlos.  
—Lo es, pero no de mi parte. Si le haces daño Pichit te matará. —Seung terminó su bebida de un trago. —Y hablando de Pichit, deberíamos ir a buscarlo ya.  
—Pero estamos bebiendo. —Chris hizo un puchero. —Aun no terminamos nuestras bebidas.  
—Yuuri dijo que lo esperara aquí. —acotó Víctor bebiendo de su trago.  
—Entonces yo iré por Pichit. —respondió Seung levantándose. —Te toca pagar Chris.  
Y sin mas se alejó en dirección al restaurant.  
—Está muy sobreprotector últimamente, no le gusta estar mucho tiempo alejado de Pichit. —explicó Chris. —Yo puedo sentirlo a través de la marca y sé que esta feliz hablando con Yuuri, pero Seung se pone ansioso. Debe ser por el embarazo.  
Casi escupió su bebida.  
—¿Están esperando un bebé? —preguntó asombrado, al ver el asentimiento de Chris le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. —¡Felicidades! ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?  
—Dos meses, aunque nos enteramos hace un mes. Pichit quería contarle a Yuuri en persona, quiere pedirle que sea el padrino del bebé.   
Abrió la boca, estuvo a punto de preguntarle de quien era (porque obviamente solo uno podía ser el padre) pero volvió a cerrarla cuando una voz interna le advirtió que era muy indiscreto.  
Siguieron hablando del futuro bebé, Chris estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de ser padres y su entusiasmo era contagioso, por lo que la charla fluyó rápido de ahí en adelante.  
Al rato llegó Yuuri junto a la pareja. Tenía el rostro un tanto sonrojado, pero sonrió contento al verlo y por un momento su corazón aleteo de felicidad.  
—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó luego de envolverlo en sus brazos.  
—Sí, comimos del buffet del hotel. —Yuuri tomó su mano para luego mirar a Pichit. —¿De verdad deben irse tan pronto?   
—Lo siento, el viaje debe seguir. Pero prométeme que irás a visitarme una vez nazca mi bebé.  
—Lo haré, ni siquiera lo dudes. —aceptó Yuuri sonriente. Le dedicó una rápida mirada que comprendió de inmediato, era una pregunta.  
—Estaremos allí con un regalo. — agregó Víctor.  
Se despidieron en la entrada del hotel, Yuuri le dio un largo abrazo a Pichit, murmurándose palabras cariñosas de despedida. Se despidió de los demás, Chris le dio su número telefónico para que siguiesen en contacto y lo agradeció en silencio, le hacía falta conversar con un nuevo amigo.  
El trío se alejó, vio de lejos como Pichit tomaba a Seung de la mano, hablándole sonriente mientras Chris rodeaba al coreano de un brazo. Parecía que tanto alfa y omega estaban embobados por el del medio y aunque este no demostraba muchas emociones, se notaba que estaba cómodo entre los dos.  
Era sin duda un amor muy singular, pero amor al fin y al cabo.  
Al llegar de vuelta a la habitación Yuuri se veía un tanto decaído.  
—Estás triste. —declaró, tomándolo por la cintura.  
El omega se acurrucó en sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello de una forma tan adorable, que contuvo los gritos internos por tener a Yuuri así, lograr que este se abriera a él le había mucho tiempo de amistad.  
—Extrañaba a Pichit. —murmuró Yuuri contra su ropa. —Y ahora pasaran meses antes de verlo otra vez.  
—¿Quieres que vayamos antes a verlo? —preguntó, meciéndolo contra su cuerpo y frotando su mejilla contra el sedoso cabello de su Yuuri. — Si quieres podemos tomarnos unos días libres y nos escapamos a Suiza.  
Yuuri salió de su escondite, mirándolo de una forma que rara vez veía y que hacía que su alfa interno se estremeciera por su necesidad de protegerlo.  
—¿De verdad me acompañarías a Suiza?  
Sonrió en respuesta, tomando sus mejillas lo besó con suavidad.  
—Te acompañaría donde sea Yuuri.   
Los labios de Yuuri pronto se volvieron mas demandantes y correspondió gustoso, envolviendo su cintura con fuerza contenida. Había extrañado a su amado a pesar de que estaban compartiendo habitación, todos los días tenían trabajo y compromisos y por primera vez podían darse un tiempo para ellos solos, un momento de relajación en que se dedicaban a besarse y sentirse con la misma necesidad.  
Amaba a Yuuri. Era su amigo y su compañero, quería estar con él para toda la vida y no sabía como contener esa emoción en su pecho, porque a veces se desbordaba sin que pudiese controlarlo en palabras que se repetía constantemente en su cerebro, sabiendo que era muy pronto decirlas.  
—Yuuri… cásate conmigo.


	14. Foto 014.raw

—Yuuri... cásate conmigo.  
La sorpresa de escuchar esa frase logró hacerlo retroceder un poco, si no fuese porque Víctor también parecía sorprendido de haber dicho eso, habría pensado que lo había imaginado.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó nervioso, sintiendo su corazón más acelerado que antes.   
—Yuuri... sé que es apresurado y no quiero espantarte. —Víctor lo tomó de las manos, su expresión nerviosa logró de alguna forma tranquilizarlo. Era sincero. —Pero te amo, no tengo dudas de eso. Quiero casarme contigo, enlazarnos y tener cachorros juntos.   
—Pero... ¿no crees que es muy pronto? —respondió nervioso, nunca pensó que Víctor le preguntaría eso. Lo amaba tanto que no había dejado de pensar en lo que sería una vida a su lado y ahora no sabía que responder. —Vitya, llevamos casi dos meses recién...  
—¿Qué importa el tiempo? Te amo, somos amigos de hace más tiempo y te conozco bien, así como tu me conoces a mí. Quiero saber todo de ti y compartir nuestras vidas, no necesito más tiempo para saber eso. —Víctor se inclinó a él, dándole un corto beso. —No tienes que responderme, sé que es apresurado. Pero quiero que sepas de que voy muy en serio contigo.  
Sentía tantas emociones recorriéndolo. La posibilidad de permanecer siemrpe junto a Víctor, monopolizando su tiempo y convirtiéndose en una familia... ¿acaso no lo habían sido en todo ese tiempo? Había visto el sufrimiento de Víctor y había compartido el propio con él. Se amaban con locura y Yuuri sabía que jamás sentiría algo así por otra persona, no tenía dudas con respecto a sus sentimientos.  
Pero el caso era que él sí había conocido a su destinada. A diferencia de Víctor, era libre de decidir su destino con él porque había dejado esa parte de su historia atrás, en cambio su amado aún no conocía a su destinado.  
¿Y si al conocerlo decidía irse con él o ella? ¿Qué sería de él?  
—¿En que piensas? —Víctor se mordió el labio, tomando su cintura con sus manos y acariciando lentamente, como hacía cada vez que se ponía nervioso. —No quería incomodarte... solo no pienses demasiado en esto.  
—Víctor... ¿Qué hay de tu destinada? —preguntó con temor.  
La expresión de Víctor cambió a una de sorpresa, parecía un poco contrariado al principio, pero luego soltó un suspiro.  
—No me importa eso. No quiero conocer a esa persona. —una ligera sonrisa adornaba el rostro de su amado, quien comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con cariño. —No quiero que mi vida sea decidida por el destino, yo soy quien tiene el control de mi mismo y decido estar contigo para toda la vida. Quiero amarte y estar a tu lado, tener una familia contigo y nadie más.   
—Pero... el lazo de los destinados es muy fuerte Víctor. Haz querido conocer a esa persona toda tu vida, tu mismo me lo dijiste. Sí lo conoces te olvidarás de mí de inmediato, la atracción que se genera es potente. —confesó, porque hablaba desde su propia experiencia y eso lo ponía nervioso, no quería pensar en Víctor conociendo a su persona destinada, pero debía ser realista.  
—¿De qué hablas? Jamás podría olvidarme de ti o dejarte de lado. —Víctor lo estrechó en un abrazo, sentir ese agarre contra su cuerpo era tan satisfactorio, sobre todo al estar pensando en cosas negativas. —Quiero una vida contigo, y si tu quieres lo mismo no veo porqué no deberíamos elegirnos.   
—¿De verdad quieres enlazarte conmigo? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca, porque sus respiraciones chocaban entre ambos. —Deberás morderme cuando esté en celo...   
—Y tu tendrás que morderme cuando yo esté en celo. —susurró Víctor de vuelta. Algo en su mirada se había tornado mas oscura y parecía que la habitación había subido un par de grados más.   
Se besaron antes de que la tensión creciese más, dejándose llevar por ese nuevo arranque pasional que compartían, sus corazones acelerados por la reciente confesión.  
De un salto terminó en brazos de Víctor, el cual no dejó de besarlo ni tocarlo en su camino a la cama. Quería dejarse llevar más esa noche, las emociones en su cuerpo emanaban por todas partes y ya no le importaba nada mas que sentir los besos de Víctor repartidos por todo su cuerpo.  
Cayeron a la cama con fuerza, sin soltar su agarre y profundizando el beso con ganas, Víctor parecía querer memorizarlo con sus labios y no le podía importar menos.  
Las manos del ruso acariciaban bajo su polera, delineando su cintura y deslizándose cada vez más arriba. Cuando al fin llegó a sus pezones y pellizcó, soltó un gemido que interrumpió el beso.  
—Me encanta como reaccionas cuando te toco aquí. —sonrió el alfa, sacándole la polera de un movimiento y llevando sus manos hacia su pecho. —No ocultes tu voz.  
Sentir los labios de Víctor besando por todo su torso hasta detenerse en sus pezones logró arrancarle un gemido necesitado. Las feromonas del ruso se metían en sus fosas nasales como una fragancia seductora que rápidamente logró humedecerlo, la erección se tornaba dolorosa en sus pantalones y no pudo sino retorcerse bajo su agarre, buscando esa fricción que solo las manos de Víctor podían provocar.  
La ropa comenzó a estorbar, la impaciencia corría por su cuerpo con mas fuerza mientras sentía el certero agarre de Víctor uniendo sus erecciones, sus gemidos se mezclaban con el ambiente y fue entonces cuando sintió un dedo tanteando su entrada.  
Soltó un jadeo de impresión, buscando la mirada del ruso solo para encontrarse con sus pupilas dilatadas, mirándolo como si fuese su presa.  
—¿Podemos ir un poco más lejos hoy? —susurró el ruso contra sus labios, besándolo con hambre mientras su falange entraba poco a poco en su interior, provocando un gemido doloroso en él.  
Dios, era la primera vez que algo se introducía en su interior aparte de sus propios dedos o juguetes. Sentir esa intrusión cálida de parte de su amado lo dejó sin palabras, tan abrumado estaba por las sensaciones.  
Tomó su rostro para volver a besarlo, sintiendo los dedos de Víctor deslizándose en su interior, buscando hacer espacio y calmando la necesidad desesperada que su omega sentía por ser llenado.  
Estaba mareado de las feromonas excitadas del alfa. Quería que lo tomara, sentir su piel con mas fuerza contra él y entregar ese amor desbordante que ambos compartían.  
Las manos que lo recorrían eran fuego en su piel y de pronto quiso avanzar mas rápido, llegar a ese punto en que eran uno solo y olvidarse de todos sus miedos e inseguridades, porque si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento era de que el amor que se tenían era sincero y hermoso; Víctor se había convertido en su hogar y esperaba poder ser un hogar seguro para él también.  
Tomó el miembro del contrario, masajeándolo de arriba abajo mientras Víctor gemía ante el movimiento. Poco a poco se acomodó bajo él, envolviendo su cintura con sus piernas y dirigiéndolo hacia ese lugar que llevaba rato preparando.  
—Yuuri... debemos parar. —advirtió Víctor excitado. Intentó frenarlo con sus manos; pero su agarre se hizo mas fuerte, porque lo que menos quería en ese momento era frenar.  
—No... sigue. —suplicó, mirándolo a los ojos intentando demostrar lo mucho que lo anhelaba. —Te amo, quiero que seamos uno solo Vitya.  
—Pero no tenemos condones. —respondió Víctor visiblemente afligido. Era absurdo, porque no había dejado de prepararlo ni tocarlo mientras hablaban, Víctor tampoco podía contener su deseo.   
—Y si... ¿Y si nos arriesgamos? —sugirió, besándolo nuevamente con pasión. ¿Qué importaba hacerlo una vez así? Amaba tanto a Víctor, no quería parar, el deseo era muy potente en su cuerpo y nublaba su razón. — Será nuestra primera vez juntos, no los necesitamos... por favor Vitya.  
____________________________________________________  
¿Cuál era la decisión correcta?   
Porque tener a su amado desnudo bajo su cuerpo, suplicando por más era un suplicio, su razón le decía que debía aguantar, hacerlo culminar con sus manos e ir a una tienda por condones; pero su alfa estaba rugiendo en su cabeza por tomar a su amado, quería llenarlo de sí mismo, entrar tan profundo en su interior que Yuuri no pudiese pensar en nadie más que en él.  
¿Qué hacer?  
Volvió a fundirse en un beso, deslizando sus dedos en su interior, sin dejar de moverlos y girarlos. Tenía la mano mojada gracias a la humedad propia de Yuuri, sentía como ya sus falanges entraban y salían sin dificultad; su propio miembro latía doloroso por las ganas de querer introducirse de una vez por todas en él.  
—Está bien. —susurró contra su cuello, besando esa parte tan sensible de Yuuri y sintiendo ese gemido en respuesta. —Nos arriesgamos.  
Sacó sus dedos de su interior, esta vez llevándolo a su miembro para darle placer. Quería que Yuuri colapsara bajo él, provocarle placer en oleadas sin parar y que sintiese sus manos sobre su piel aún horas después de acabar.  
Comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano, deslizando la otra por su espalda en un rasguño suave que recorría toda su columna hacia abajo. Adoró ese gemido que incluía atrapar las sabanas con sus manos, le gustaba ver a Yuuri retorciéndose bajo él y arqueando la espalda porque no era capaz de contener el placer.   
Envolvió la punta del glande buscando impulsarlo al orgasmo, no dudó en apretar sus nalgas con su mano libre, sintiendo esa esponjosidad bajo su palma, parecía que estaban hechas para amasarlas.  
—Vitya, no puedo más. —gimió Yuuri entregado. —Para…  
—Córrete mi amor, quiero ver tu rostro mientras lo haces. —pidió en éxtasis, sin apartar su mirada de ese sonrojado rostro, viendo como el placer rompía su expresión a cada segundo, la forma en que mordía sus labios cuando estaba a punto del orgasmo y como soltaba un gemido lastimero al correrse en sus manos.  
El liquido caliente lleno su palma. Sonrió por inercia ante eso y, aprovechando la situación, llevó su mano nuevamente a la entrada de Yuuri, introduciendo los dedos con facilidad para prepararlo.  
Yuuri estaba jadeante bajo él. Sabía que estaba nervioso, podía verlo en su mirada y en cómo se sonrojaba, por lo que comenzó a dejarle besos en el rostro y mejillas, murmurando lo mucho que lo amaba y lo hermoso que se veía en ese momento.  
—Te amo. —respondió el omega en un jadeo. Se sentía tan bien su interior, el solo pensar que pronto su miembro estaría allí lo hizo estremecerse ante la expectación.  
—Quiero ser uno contigo, ya no puedo esperar más.  
Y, sin más preámbulos, alineó su miembro contra ese apetecible anillo de musculo que lo llamaba y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente en su interior.  
Soltó un jadeo ante lo apretado que se sentía. Yuuri parecía querer atraparlo en su interior, porque su cuerpo estaba firme alrededor de su miembro; cada centímetro que entraba se sentía delicioso y tuvo que contener el impulso de meter toda su longitud de golpe en el omega. Era consciente de que era la primera vez de su amado y por ende debía ser delicado.  
Un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Yuuri cuando ya iba por la mitad. Juntó sus labios a los de él, llenándolo de besos y palabras de amor; buscando distraerlo de ese dolor mientras acariciaba su cintura con cariño, porque el que Yuuri estuviese recibiéndolo en su interior era la mejor sensación que había vivido en su vida.   
Se contuvo de introducirse por completo, quería que se acostumbrara primero a la sensación.  
—Duele. —se quejó el omega lloroso, buscando sus labios en el camino.  
—Solo relájate, seré cuidadoso. —susurró. — El dolor pasará.  
Se detuvo un momento para que Yuuri se acostumbrase a su tamaño, sentía cada centímetro de sus paredes envolviéndolo, como si no quisiese dejarlo ir jamás y llenándolo de esa sensación de paz que su amado siempre le proporcionaba, porque estar con Yuuri era estar en su hogar.  
—Te amo tanto. —murmuró en su oído, besando cada centímetro de su piel que estuviese a su alcance. —Eres perfecto para mí y te amo, quédate conmigo para siempre.  
Así, confesándole todo lo que sentía por él comenzó a moverse lentamente, sintiendo como Yuuri lo estrechaba con su interior, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a derretir por la sensación.  
—¿Aún duele? —preguntó, masajeando sus caderas con maestría mientras lo besaba con anhelo.  
—Vitya... tengo calor. —gimió Yuuri contra su boca. —Se siente raro.  
—¿Raro bien?   
—Bien... muy bien. —no abría los ojos, y no le pidió hacerlo, si la situación era abrumante para él sabía que para Yuuri era aún más fuerte.  
Sonrió en el beso, comenzando a embestir lentamente; sintiéndose más seguro a medida que los gemidos de Yuuri subían de tono.   
Sentía una emoción en el pecho, cubriéndolo lentamente y tomando el control de su cuerpo. Al fin... después de tanto desearlo y amarlo podía estar de esa forma con Yuuri, juntos como uno solo y fundiéndose en el calor del otro, podía besarlo por todas partes y escuchar sus gemidos en respuesta, deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo del omega y deleitarse por la suavidad de su piel.  
Cuando los gemidos de Yuuri se volvieron más necesitamos, comenzó a introducir más de sí mismo en su interior. Se había cuidado de no meter todo porque no quería que su amado sintiese dolor y fuese una experiencia incomoda.   
Besó, lamió y succionó su piel mientras las lentas embestidas se hacían más profundas. Estaba perdiéndose en un mar de placer, entre los muslos de Yuuri había un lugar que podía enloquecerlo con una sencillez desesperante.  
Gimió cuando al fin logró introducir todo. No iba a desesperarse, porque si perdía los estribos y lo tomaba con fuerza arruinaría el momento, quería dedicarse a sentir cada punto de Yuuri, observar como su rostro cambiaba entre cada gemido. Parecía que en algún momento el tiempo se había detenido entre ellos dos, el aire entraba más pesado entre cada beso que se daban, sintiéndose en paz.  
—Ven aquí, súbete arriba mío. —murmuró, tomándolo por la cintura y girando en la cama. Quedó sentado en ella, Yuuri sobre él. —Móntame, cariño.  
Sus labios volvieron a atraparse a medio camino, en esa posición podía acariciar su espalda y cabello, besar su cuello arrancándole esos deliciosos gemidos que deseaba escuchar para siempre.  
Yuuri comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente, impulsándose de sus hombros mientras él lo besaba con devoción. Pronto notó que los movimientos eran irregulares y de alguna forma supo que Yuuri estaba nervioso incluso antes de mirarlo.  
—¿Qué pasa? —buscó su mirada para notar esa vulnerabilidad que el omega pocas veces compartía.  
—Es que no sé cómo... cómo hacer esto. —murmuró avergonzado. Le costó un momento entender a qué se refería, pero al ver su sonrojo comprendió y no pudo sino sentir la emoción correr por su pecho.  
Por supuesto, Yuuri era virgen. Y no solo eso, era indudablemente inocente (algo que no necesariamente se combina) pero que en Yuuri era característico.  
—Yo te guiaré. —respondió con una sonrisa suave, tomándolo de la cintura y alzándolo con firmeza. —Tu solo sigue mi ritmo y déjate llevar.  
Lo besó para tranquilizarlo, porque sabía lo inseguro que podía ser Yuuri y no quería que pensara en cosas innecesarias, no cuando no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era por ser uno solo con él en ese momento, o lo placentero que se sentía el guiarlo mientras lo montaba.  
No dejó de tomar su cintura, moviéndolo de arriba abajo mientras su amado se dejaba guiar. En esa posición entraba tan profundo en su interior que la sensación pronto se volvió abrumante, sus caderas chocaban haciendo un delicioso sonido y solo quería perderse en la piel brillante de Yuuri, por lo que pronto comenzó a dejar besos en su torso, deteniéndose en esos botones que tanto le gustaba besar.  
Eran suaves y con una textura parecida a la de una gomita. Chupó y mordió con suavidad ese lugar tan sensible, sintiendo los gemidos cada vez mas desesperados de su Yuuri a medida que lo estimulaba.   
Amaba estar dentro de él. Si ya era suficiente que estuviese en la misma habitación para sentirse tranquilo, el estar dentro de Yuuri era como estar en un estado de éxtasis, solo Yuuri podía proporcionarle tal variedad de emociones y supo en ese momento que estaba perdido, que daría lo que sea por estirar ese momento para siempre en el cual podían dejarse llevar por todo el amor que tenían contenido en el cuerpo.  
Fue cuando tocó cierto punto en su interior que Yuuri soltó un gemido especialmente agudo, clavando sus uñas con fuerza en sus hombros ante el estímulo y logrando así enviar una corriente eléctrica directa a su miembro.  
—¿Ahí? —preguntó, sintiendo lo ronco de su voz debido a la excitación.  
—Me gusta ahí...—soltó otro gemido cuando guio su cuerpo hacia él otra vez, golpeando ese punto dulce dentro de Yuuri que era capaz de tenerlo temblando de placer sobre él.  
Comenzó a embestirlo con más confianza, apretando con la punta de su miembro ese lugar sin darle ninguna tregua para recuperarse, su alfa hace rato estaba golpeando en su interior y ya sentía ese hormigueo en su mandíbula. Que ganas tenía de marcarlo. Morderlo tan fuerte en su piel que todo su cuerpo se proclamara suyo, por un momento el deseo de tenerlo lo embargó con fuerza y tuvo que controlarse, porque a pesar de lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser su alfa, Yuuri era mucho más que alguien a quien poseer.  
Yuuri era su amor, a quien quería proteger toda la vida, no poseer. Quería estar a su lado siempre y darle todo el amor que tanto quería entregarle, porque Yuuri podía no ser su destinado, pero definitivamente era su destino.  
—Abrázame mas fuerte. —Pidió el omega, esos ojos parecían reflejarse en los suyos y de pronto no pudo apartar más la mirada, su voluntad pertenecía por completo a su amado en ese momento y solo pudo obedecer, entregándose feliz a la voz de su omega. —No me sueltes Vitya... más fuerte.  
No sabía si lo había hecho a propósito, lo mas probable es que Yuuri no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba usando su voz de omega, pero a Víctor no podía importarle menos, solo quería entregarse a su amado en cuerpo y alma, sin ninguna restricción.  
Sentía el orgasmo acercarse, el calor recorriendo su cuerpo como oleadas de electricidad, su nudo estaba comenzando a hincharse poco a poco y le estaba costando horrores no correrse.  
Quería que Yuuri llegase primero, se enfocó en embestirlo con más fuerza y cuando notó que el japonés controlaba mejor los movimientos, soltó una de sus manos y la llevó de inmediato al miembro de su amado.  
Bastó esa sobreestimulación para que Yuuri arqueara su espalda, gimiendo con mas fuerza mientras se corría entre los dos. La forma en que su interior se contraía alrededor de su miembro mas la hermosa imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos fueron suficiente para precipitarlo a un orgasmo, porque ver a su amado estallar en el placer que ambos compartían era una de las imágenes mas bellas que había visto en su vida.  
Soltó un jadeo cuando sintió como su nudo se hinchaba al fin, anudando dentro de Yuuri y provocando que este soltara un sonido lastimero de puro dolor.  
—Lo siento, no alcancé a sacarlo. —se alarmó al ver esas lagrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse de sus ojos. Comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez en sus mejillas y cuello, llegando hasta su glándula omega y dejando lamidas y besos allí en busca de relajarlo. —Solo trata de relajarte hasta que se deshinche.  
—No estoy llorando por el dolor. —respondió Yuuri con la voz un tanto quebrada. Estaban envueltos en los brazos del otro, unidos por el nudo, Yuuri aún arriba de él. —Solo estoy feliz de estar contigo.  
Sonrió ante eso, dejando otro cálido beso en sus labios. Nunca se cansaba de besar a Yuuri, era como un adicto a sus besos y no tenía miedo en demostrarlo.  
—Te amo mucho. —sonrió al sentir el beso esquimal del japonés. —Soy tuyo por completo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
Podría atesorar esa sonrisa para siempre, sabía que era una escena que jamás podría olvidar.  
—Nunca pensé que me pedirías casarme contigo. —mencionó Yuuri con timidez, desviando la mirada avergonzado.  
—Quiero casarme contigo. Pero está bien que quieras esperar, con tal de que me digas que sí. —apretó su cintura en un gesto cariñoso, sabía que había sido muy apresurado de su parte, pero también sabía que él era responsable de su propia felicidad. Quería un futuro con Yuuri y nada cambiaría eso, ¿de que servía esperar? —¿Acaso quieres rechazarme? Porque si es así me temo que no te dejaré ir nunca.   
Como si no fuese obvio movió un poco las caderas, dando a entender a que se refería y sacándole una carcajada al omega.  
—No es eso, solo fue inesperado. —Yuuri dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. —¿Entiendes que, si te digo que sí, ya no podrás retractarte?   
—Jamás me retractaría. —respondió entusiasmado al ver la determinación en los ojos de Yuuri. —¿Eso es un sí?  
—Acepto. —respondió Yuuri con sencillez, sonriéndole de esa forma que lograba abrigar todo su cuerpo.   
—¡Iuuri! —lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, sintiendo esa felicidad autentica recorrer su cuerpo como un manantial. De pronto quería llenar su rostro de besitos y así lo hizo. —No tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces.  
—Me hago una idea... porque tu me haces sentir igual. —el japonés rio ante tantos besos y terminó deteniéndolo con una mano. —Pero no de inmediato, creo que deberíamos esperar unos meses.  
—Yo quiero casarme ahora. —soltó un puchero, resfregando su mejilla contra el cuerpo de su amado. Quería dejar su olor en él. —¿Qué sentido tiene esperar?  
—Las bodas se prepararan Vitya, además... tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo donde nos casaremos... y aún no conoces a mis padres, al menos no en persona.  
Los había visto varias veces por Skype, incluso habían hablado (en un inglés un tanto conflictuado) pero al menos se conocían, no por nada Víctor había sido su amigo más cercano en St. Petersburgo antes de ser su novio.   
—¿Qué te parece en un año? —sugirió luego de pensarlo un poco. — Podemos tomarnos todo ese tiempo para planificarlo, así Pichit ya tendría a su cachorro y podría venir.   
—Un año me parece bien. —respondió Yuuri risueño. —Te ves entusiasmado.  
—¡Lo estoy! Nunca pensé que llegaría a este momento Yuuri. —acarició su mejilla con cariño desmesurado, mirando esos hermosos ojos que lo habían cautivado hace tantos meses por su honestidad. —Yo había renunciado a la felicidad antes de conocerte. No tenía un propósito en la vida y sentía que ya no tenía ganas de vivir. Me trajiste de vuelta y eso es algo que jamás olvidaré.  
—No te quites méritos. Fuiste tú quien superó todas las pruebas que tenías por delante, eres fuerte Víctor, es solo que no te habías dado cuenta. —El cuerpo de Yuuri seguía cálido alrededor suyo, ya sentía como su nudo comenzaba a deshincharse. —Has sido muy valiente y estoy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has logrado.  
Mierda, ahora tenía ganas de llorar. Escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Yuuri, buscando contenerse una vez más en su amado.  
—Pero estuviste a cada paso. Me impulsaste a buscar ayuda y jamás me soltaste, incluso cuando ni yo mismo quería estar conmigo, ahí estabas tú, alentándome y cuidándome. Eres increíble Yuuri y quiero estar toda mi vida a tu lado.  
Volvieron a besarse tras eso, separándose lentamente del nudo hasta caer nuevamente en la cama. Alzó las frazadas y sabanas para poder cubrirse con ellas y acurrucarse junto a su amado.  
—Te corriste dentro. —mencionó Yuuri, al fin viéndose preocupado.  
Se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, había sido irresponsable de su parte arriesgarse a tener sexo sin condón, sabía que Yuuri no se estaba cuidando y de paso anudó dentro de él. Al menos no estaba en celo, eso significaba que el riesgo de embarazo disminuía mucho.  
—Lo sé, no me pude contener cuando me empezaste a rogar. —soltó un puchero ante la sonrisa avergonzada de Yuuri, lo estrechó mas entre sus brazos. —Mañana iremos por medicación, por esta vez puedes tomar la pastilla del día siguiente, después de eso podemos ir a un ginecólogo a ver que anticonceptivo quieres usar.  
—Puedo ir solo, no te preocupes. —murmuró Yuuri nervioso. —No soy de esos omegas que no pueden ir al doctor sin su alfa.  
—Lo sé, pero yo soy de esos alfas que no les gusta estar sin su omega. —respondió, dejando otro beso casto en sus labios. —Hazlo por mi ¿sí? Quiero estar contigo en cada proceso, si vas a tomar hormonas para no tener cachorros lo mínimo es que te acompañe.  
—Está bien. —respondió Yuuri mordiéndose el labio.   
—¿Qué te puso nervioso? —preguntó de inmediato. Ya conocía esos gestos te Yuuri.  
—¿No quieres tener cachorros? —parecía que le costaba mirarlo, pero fue la pregunta lo que le llamó la atención.   
—Quiero tener una familia contigo Yuuri. —lo mejor era ser claro de inmediato. —Me gustaría tener al menos uno, aunque lo ideal serían dos, para que no se sientan solos.  
—Yo también quiero tener hijos. —Yuuri se acurrucó en sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. —Nunca quise admitirlo, pero de verdad me gustaría ser papá... por un momento pensé que tú no querías.  
—¿Por qué pensaste eso? —jamás le había dicho algo así a Yuuri. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarlo.  
—Estás tan preocupado de que si voy a cuidarme o no que pensé....  
—Es porque no hemos conversado nada aún, no quiero agobiarte; menos cuando acabo de pedirte matrimonio. —respondió sonriente, alzando el rostro de su amado desde su mentón. — Tenemos tiempo para eso, sé que quieres enfocarte en tu trabajo y eso me encanta de ti. Los tendremos cuando ambos estemos listos, por ahora podemos enfocarnos en planear la boda del siglo.  
—No seas exagerado, solo quiero una boda sencilla. —rio Yuuri. Que sonido más bonito.  
—Tenemos que traer a tu familia de Japón, quiero conocerlos pronto.  
—También podrías llamar a tu tío Yakov, me gustaría conocerlo.  
—Lo dudo, es bastante huraño. —rio al pensar en él, era el familiar que le quedaba. —Pero te va a adorar.  
—Me gusta pensar en nuestra boda. —dijo Yuuri con ojos brillantes. — Aunque quiero saber algo.  
—Lo que quieras. —murmuró, comenzando a besarlo por sus mejillas y mandíbula, estaba comenzando a calentarse otra vez, y es que tener a Yuuri desnudo abrazándolo era demasiado tentador.  
—¿Cuándo vas a morderme?  
Se detuvo en el acto, alzando la mirada sorprendido.  
—¿Estás apurado? —lo pinchó en las costillas, usando un tono coqueto. —No me calientes más Yuuri, lo único que quiero es morderte ahora mismo.  
—Lo decía porque mi celo viene en 2 meses... pero también podemos esperar al día de nuestra boda. —ese sonrojo adorable ahora llegaba hasta sus orejas y no dudó en besar allí también, logrando que Yuuri se retorciera de forma bastante excitante entre sus brazos.  
—Mmm si tanto quieres que te muerda en tu celo solo debes decirlo. — su miembro estaba bastante despierto ahora, probablemente porque su imaginación ya estaba creando el celo de su omega en su mente. —No quiero esperar a nuestra boda, enlacémonos en tu celo, aunque ya sabes mi condición.  
—¿Cuál? —preguntó Yuuri con inocencia.  
—Tienes que morderme tú durante el mío. —comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, estaba listo para la segunda ronda. —Quiero llevar tu mordida en mi nuca también.  
Metió un dedo en su interior sin previo aviso, logrando que el japonés soltara un gemido.  
—Vitya... —Yuuri volvía a tener las pupilas dilatadas y esa visión logró despertar a su alfa con fuerza. —Quiero otra ronda.  
—Todas las que quieras. —sonrió satisfecho, entregándose a los brazos de su amado sin restricción alguna.  
Su corazón latía acelerado, la felicidad que sentía difícilmente alguien podría borrarla y el saber eso lo envió directamente al éxtasis emocional.  
El resto de la noche, se dedicó a provocarle tantos gemidos a Yuuri que pronto ese pensamiento era el único que estaba en su cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todo el mundo! hasta aquí estoy al día con "En mis fotos estás", pronto subiré el capítulo 15 n.n le queda poquito en el tintero. Muchas gracias por leer!!


End file.
